Friendship In The Strangest Way
by Pretty Pop-Tart
Summary: In which Loki vacations on Earth and finds himself to be the object of his new neighbor's wholehearted affections. Involves fabricated spiders, dangerous driving, flirtatious librarians, mischief, creepy S.H.I.E.L.D agents, lots of coffee, lots of pastries and just a little fluff.. I suck at summaries, just check it out. Pre-Movie/Movie/LokixOC Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, there. This is my first try at this fandom, so if I get anything wrong, please forgive me and let me know. Also, if I make any kind of grammatical errors, I apologize. It's been 2 years since I've written any fanfics and I am a little rusty. This is not another "Loki falls head over heels for a human girl" fic, just to let you know. I forgot to mention that this fanfic takes place before the movie. I edited this first chapter before I posted it, just a small change to Cleona's character. This story wasn't exactly supposed to go this way, I had started it as a funny ficlet where I met Loki and annoyed him to the point that he wanted to decapitate me XD But, this story and my original character, Cleona [who was based on myself when I wrote the first chapter], kinda morphed into something completely different than I intended by the second chapter. It has taken on a life of its own, it's a lot better than my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's characters, settings or ideas. I only own my original characters.  
**

* * *

Boredom. It was the only logical explanation the Asgardian prince could answer with, if questioned about his secret trip to Midgard. It was the truth, surprisingly. Loki Odinson had grown disinterested with all of his princely activities and obligations, this was not a new feeling for the mischievous prince. The new feeling was the yearning for an escape from it all, that overwhelmed Loki. He usually controlled his emotions, carefully and completely, but this need for a holiday was so strong that Loki gave in after many weeks of unsuccessfully battling it off. He had stolen away, in the middle of the night, telling no one where he was going. Loki's past bouts with boredom had led him to discover passages in and out of Asgard and the eight other realms, which he used to his advantage, this night.  
Midgard had been the clear choice for Loki's escape. On past trips with his brother and friends, Loki found the realm easy to blend into and the scenery was quite pleasant. The prince knew that, should anyone come looking for him, Midgard was the last place they would look.

Upon arriving in Midgard, Loki realized how much time had passed since his last visit. The mortals had clearly progressed, culturally and technologically, in leaps and bounds. Where he had once seen small homes built of straw and awkward blocks, much sturdier structures built with wood and brick replaced them. The streets and pathways were now paved with hardened tar and neat slabs of rock. Candles and campfires had been the mortals' only source of light in darkness, but now they used some sort of energy contained in small, glass bulbs to light their homes and pathways. Yes, Midgard was evolving into a decent realm.  
Loki had observed the midgardians in invisibility, wanting to study their attire and attitudes before imitating them. Once the prince had enough general information, he altered his Asgardian garb into something entirely casual; a simple pair of dark wash jeans, a t-shirt in muted emerald, a pair of comfortable loafers and a black jacket, embellished with faded gold accents. Fabricating himself a wallet filled with the current currency of this part of Midgard, Loki felt prepared to search for a temporary vacation home.

* * *

"Thank you, for coming," I called out to the complete stranger that was leaving my mother's office. Sighing to myself, I tried not to expect defeat in my next appointment. A hard thing to do, considering I had interviewed about fifteen potential renters and every person did not fit my mother's expectations for good tenants.  
I'll introduce myself and explain my current situation, so y'all won't get confused. My name is Cleona Hatch, I am twenty-one years old and I work at a daycare. My mother and father pastor a nice, corner church with two separate apartments conjoined by a hallway to each other and the church building. I live in one of the apartments, alone and my mom wants me to find a nice neighbor for myself. My mother is very particular about this task, since she once ran an apartment building for over ten years and we have always lived in apartment complexes. Bad tenants and equally bad neighbors can be a royal pain in the butt, we've learned from experience.  
I looked over the applicant sheet for my next interview as I waited for the ten minute interval between appointments to pass. "Linus Olsen...?"  
"Yes?"

Startled, I jumped out of my seat and almost squealed. My head snapped up, in surprise and I saw a young man poking his head in the doorway. Unintentionally staring, I studied his appearance. This man had incredibly pale skin and dark hair that was a stark contrast to his skin tone. He was tall, six feet, I guessed and lean. His black hair was slicked back away from his face and he wore nice, casual clothes but the features that caught my attention were his wide, green eyes. My own eyes were green that tended to shift to blue or gray, but this man's eyes were the color of emeralds and they appeared to give off their own light.  
Linus cleared his throat, jerking me out of my dreamy speculations and I felt my face grow hot. I forced a nervous smile and stood up. Praying, silently, I extended my hand. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were already here. Come on in, have a seat."

Returning my smile, Linus came into the office and took my hand, which had grown sweaty. I expected a handshake but instead, he greeted me by pressing the top of my hand to his lips. This slight contact set my skin to prickling and my already pink face turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you. I apologize for startling you."  
I sat down and introduced myself, trying to avoid Linus' beautiful, piercing eyes out of embarrassment at myself, and he sat down in the chair across from my desk. I started the interview.

_Dear Lord, please let this go well. I really, really want this gorgeous gentleman as my neighbor, _I prayed_. Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites :). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

The new living space was microscopic compared to Loki's chambers in the palace, back in Asgard. A bathroom, a small kitchen, a living area and a large bedroom made up Loki's new vacation home. The entire apartment would have easily fit inside the library in his chambers, but the prince didn't really mind, the small size made the place feel cozy. Loki had originally planned on materializing himself the furniture he needed, having seen the pieces he wanted in a magazine, but had to change his plans since Loki's new neighbor was the ever watchful and curious daughter of his landlord. If the somewhat nosy Miss Hatch didn't see Loki moving furniture in, she would ask questions that the prince wanted to avoid.

Reminded of his neighbor as he planned out when he would buy his new furniture, Loki recalled the girl's appearance. Miss Hatch was a bit on the short side, standing about five feet, two inches tall, and her form was not a slender one but she was blessed with an hourglass shape. The young woman's hair was a shade of bright red that held natural blonde and chestnut highlights, and was bobbed short. Loki laughed to himself, thinking that should Miss Hatch have been born in Asgard, his older brother might have pursued the girl for his future queen, given her figure was perfect for bearing strong heirs. He shook his head, the thought of Thor entertaining the idea of having children was ridiculous. Loki's brother was much too irresponsible and spoiled to take care of a wife and family, just yet. The mischievous prince quickly dismissed all thoughts of his family and Asgard, reason being that he was here on holiday not to dwell on the things Loki was escaping from.

A small knock on the door brought Loki out of his thoughts and as he stood up from his seat on the bare floor, he casually took a look through his front door to see who his visitor was. Miss Hatch was standing on the other side of the door, nervousness resonating through her body. Loki had known the moment that they met, that his neighbor was attracted to him. He couldn't say the same for Miss Hatch but he could certainly have fun with her, couldn't he?

_Yes, he definitely could._

"Yes?" Loki asked, opening the door. Upon seeing Miss Hatch, the prince wore a delightfully surprised look. "Oh, Miss Hatch. What a lovely surprise.."

Miss Hatch's face flushed at just the sight of Loki's smile. "You can call me Cleona, Mr. Olsen.."

Loki gave a nod. "Likewise, Cleona, call me Linus." She nodded as he continued speaking, "I would invite you in, but I'm afraid I don't have the proper furniture for entertaining guests, yet."

"Oh, that's just fine," Cleona replied, inwardly glowing at the idea of being invited inside. She shook the thought off. "I just wanted to ask if you needed any help moving in and getting settled?"

This could definitely work to his advantage, Loki noted. "Actually, I am in need of your help.. but.. I hate to ask.."

Cleona's face lit up. "No, no! I want to help, that's why I asked!"

"Are you positive?" Loki wore an uncertain expression, externally but internally, he grinned. This was too easy. "I would hate to inconvenience you, Cleona.."

"Please, inconvenience me! I don't mind," Cleona said, smiling. Her smile faded as she realized what she had said didn't make any sense. "That didn't sound right.. I mean, it's not an inconvenience. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't plan on following through."

_Honesty and sincerity?_ Loki thought. _Very interesting. _Most humans he had observed were dishonest and incredibly insincere in their actions, thinking only of their own personal gain. This didn't seem true for this girl. "Very well.. I am in need of furniture and other housewares. I haven't the foggiest idea of where I could buy anything like that, could you tell me if there is anywhere in the area to shop for those things?"

The young woman's round face beamed at Loki. "I'll do you one, better. I'll drive you there, if you want."

"Oh, would you?" Loki's expression of gratitude and surprise was fake but easily convincing. "That would be very helpful!"

"Of course, we can go now," Cleona offered, shrugging.

"I'll lock up and meet you outside, then?" Loki asked.

Cleona nodded, excitedly. "Ok!" She turned and headed for the door that led to her apartment, just a few feet from Loki's front door.

Loki shut his front door and collected the magazine with his selected furniture, inside. As he slipped out his front door and locked it, a sly grin finally cracked its way across the prince's face. Loki loved it when he could manipulate someone, so easily and according to plan.

* * *

I fiddled with my keys, which were hanging from the ignition of my car, as I waited for Linus to join me. I probably don't have to point this out but, I am very inexperienced when it comes to men. Having only one romantic relationship that failed, horribly will do that to you. I find that just being around an attractive man can be nerve wracking to the point that I can't always look said man in the eye. The radio was a good distraction from my nerves, I felt more relaxed when I could hear background music so, I switched on the car radio and tuned into my favorite station.

The sound of Linus opening the passenger door drew my attention away from the stereo and I looked up to see the dark-haired man poke his head inside the door. He smiled, charmingly, before sliding into the seat. _Oh, dear Lord, that smile is beautiful._

"All ready to go?" I asked, smiling in return. Gripping the steering wheel, I could feel it grow moist from my sweaty palms.

Linus buckled his seat belt and placed the home design magazine he was carrying in his lap. "I'm ready, if you are."

I nodded and shifted the car's gear shaft out of park. As I began driving my Jeep down our street, one of my favorite songs came on the radio. I turned the stereo volume up, a bit and began humming along.

"Cleona?" Linus said.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning the volume back down.

"Thank you, again," Linus continued. "I really appreciate your help. I've noticed not many hu- people would be this kind to their neighbor."

I shrugged, never taking my eyes off the road. "No problem. 'Love thy neighbor', as the good Book says. Besides, it gives us a chance to get to know each other a little better."

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I could see Linus smile like realization of the obvious had slapped him in the face. Strange. "Yes, of course... so, Cleona, what is your current occupation?"

"Well, I do a little babysitting and I work part time at a daycare," I replied. I decided Linus didn't need to know that the daycare center I worked for was for the children of employees of a top-secret, government organization. Not yet, anyway. "What about you?"

There was a pause before Linus answered, "I'm not currently employed. I was born into wealth, though, I have tremendous amounts of time to study and choose my future career."

"Nice," I smiled. Of course, Linus' family was very wealthy, I had guessed that much. Linus had the mannerisms of a prince, he wore very regal clothing and seemed so well-put together. "If you don't mind my saying so, you're very blessed."

"Thank you," Linus replied, nodding.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. A song that was my little brother's favorite came on, reminding me of a question I wanted to ask Linus. "So, Linus, what's your family like? If that's too personal, just tell me and I'll shut up."

Linus laughed. A contagious laugh that brought a smile to my face. He shook his head. "No, that's a fine question. My mother is beautiful, kind and wise.. my father is stern, reserved and holds much wisdom.. my older brother... is.. charmingly and ignorantly happy, most of the time. He possesses brutish strength, irresponsible tendencies and the favor of many women who find him pleasing to the eye."

I gave a knowing nod. "Ah, a jock who's incredibly popular with the ladies. Right?"

"I suppose," Linus nodded, processing my term for his brother.

"Your description sounds kind of like my older sister," I went on. "She's really outgoing and makes friends, easily. Not too mention she's a lot easier on the eyes... it's kinda rough living in an older sibling's shadow.."

"Yes..." Linus trailed off. I glanced at him to see a look of pain pass over his eyes.

Perceiving that Linus' brother was a bit of a touchy subject, I dropped the topic of family like a hot potato. I had to learn what was taboo in conversation with my neighbor if I wanted to get anywhere with him.

_Who likes talking to someone who reminds them of painful things? No one, that's who._

For the rest of the somewhat lengthy trip to the furniture shop, Linus and I talked about what type of furniture he wanted to buy, what type of curtains would compliment the furniture, etc., etc. It may not seem like much to anyone else, but I learned a lot about Linus through our small talk. This made me so happy, just to learn small things, here and there.

* * *

Loki found himself wondering what would drive him to reveal so much truth to someone (_a human, at that!_)he hardly knew. On the trip to the furniture shop, the prince could have simply lied to the girl and told her that he was an orphan or that his family was dead, not just to keep the truth hidden but, to also gain her sympathy. Loki had successfully gained Cleona's sympathy, anyway, but it still agitated him that he had told her so much.

_Curses._ He would have to watch his tongue.

The two of them were leaving the furniture shop and heading for a store that sold housewares, now. All of the furniture that Loki had wanted was available and he bought everything he needed. It would be delivered in a few days and Loki was pleased that everything had worked out, smoothly.

Cleona concentrated on driving, leaving Loki to listen to her humming along with the radio. He quickly grew bored of this and began wondering what his chauffeur was frightened of. Perhaps it was time for a touch of mischief. The prince glanced, inconspicuously around the car to see what he could make use of. A small candy wrapper on the dashboard caught his eye and he couldn't help but smirk. With a flick of his forefinger, Loki changed the wrapper into a black spider with a green stripe across its body. The spider crawled across the dashboard and found its way onto the steering wheel. As it crawled onto her hand, Cleona's eyes grew wide and she glanced at her hand. At the sight of the spider, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Loki tried not to grin. _Perfect._

"What's the matter?" Loki asked, letting a slight sound of panic sound in his voice.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!" Cleona yelled. She gripped the steering wheel with her spider-less hand and began wildly shaking the other hand. Scared out of her wits, Cleona veered the car all around the three-lane street and into the way of other drivers.

Loki hadn't foreseen this happening and almost panicked, as Cleona almost sideswiped a van with the passenger side of her car. He tore his frightened gaze away from the driver of the van, who was gesturing in a very rude manner, and grabbed Cleona's flailing arm. She was still screaming, only now her repeated cry was, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Cleona, calm yourself!" Loki exclaimed, sternly. She stopped flailing and Loki picked the spider off her hand. He rolled the passenger side window down and flicked the spider out the window. He turned back to Cleona, whose hands were shaking as she gripped the steering wheel. The prince could see the faintest hint of embarrassment mixed with fear on the girl's features. "Are you alright?"

Cleona nodded, vigorously. "I'm really terrified of bugs... I'm sorry I almost wrecked us."

_Not as sorry as I._ Loki had done and seen many terrifying things in his lifetime but, Cleona's driving was the scariest thing he had _ever_ experienced. Facing a hundred gruesome beasts that clearly outnumbered him? Piece of cake, he could think quickly and use every opening to his advantage. Riding shotgun with a human girl while she was having a panic attack? Loki felt like a blind man running alongside a cliff over a deep canyon.

"It's quite alright," Loki lied, blatantly. "I wonder where that spider could have come from..?"

"I don't know," Cleona replied. She had regained control over the car after Loki had saved her from the spider, and they were now turning into the parking lot of the housewares store. She found a parking spot and parked. "This is probably the last road trip you ever take with me, huh?"

Loki stared at Cleona, for a few moments. Sure, the spider/car incident had been frightening but, it had mostly been his fault. Somehow, even though it had almost terrified Loki out of his calm & collected persona, it had also been entertaining. _Almost fun, dare I say._ "No. It wasn't your fault. What are the odds of it happening, again, anyway?" He actually smiled, sincerely, at Cleona.

This brought a wide grin to the girl's face. "Good... I've had a lot of fun, today."

"So have I." And that wasn't a lie.

_Curses!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites or alerts. It's encouraging! Something that kinda shows in this chapter: I feel like Loki has a mixed opinion of humans. Sometimes, he might view them as barbaric toward each other and at other times, he might think they are too soft...  
**

**Also, if any of my readers would take the time, I would like to know what any of you would think about Loki & Cleona having a romantic relationship, eventually? I would just like a few opinions..  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters.**

******No spiders or librarians were harmed in the making of this fanfic. :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since my outing with Linus and I hadn't made a point to visit him, yet. I didn't want to seem clingy and scare my neighbor off. We often saw each other in passing, I would give him the biggest, friendliest smile and he would return it with a half-smiling nod. That was enough to give me a warm feeling inside.

But, not anymore. I wanted to hang out with Linus again. Needing advice, I called my friend, Sharon, to ask what I should do.

"Hello?" Sharon answered.

"Hey, Sharon," I replied. We made small talk for a few minutes before she asked if I needed something. "Yes, I need your advice.. about a guy."

"Ooooh! Really? Who, who?" Sharon asked, excitedly.

"You don't know him. When-" I began but she quickly cut me off.

"Are you suuuure?" Sharon sounded skeptical.

I sighed. "Yes! I just met him, two weeks ago! I drove him to the furniture shop, a couple of days after he moved in.. when do you think I should.. try to see him again?"

There were a few seconds of silence, on the other end of the line. "It depends. Did he mention anything about going out again, if he had fun or-"

It was my turn to cut Sharon off. "Yes! He said he had a lot of fun and kinda dropped a hint about wanting to do it again!"

"Ok, calm down," Sharon said, laughing. "You should ask him, now. Like, to a public place. Don't focus on being alone, just yet. Who is this guy, anyway?"

"His name is Linus Olsen and he's my new neighbor," I explained. I was looking around the room for an idea of where to ask Linus to go.

"He must be something special," Sharon observed. "I haven't heard you this excited about a someone in a looooooong, long, long, long-"

"I get it," I mumbled, becoming irritated with my friend. _I know it's been three years since I've had a relationship! Shut up!_

"Thanks for the advice, Sharon. I have to go."

"Ok, good luck," she replied.

I ended the call and shoved the phone into my pocket. I felt a piece of paper, in the same pocket and pulled it out. It was a library loan receipt.

Suddenly, I knew where I could take Linus. Grabbing my bag of library books, my keys and my purse, I headed out the front door. I quickly locked it and walked the few steps to Linus' front door.

_Please be home, please be home.._ I prayed, knocking on my neighbor's door. Linus opened the door, wearing his hair twisted up into a towel. I smiled when I saw him. It was too cute.

"Hello," Linus gave me a half smile. "How are you, Cleona?"

"I'm good," I replied, staring into his green eyes. They were a deep green, like a lush hillside.

A few moments passed before Linus broke the silence, "Did you need something?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed. How long had we been standing there? "I'm heading out to the public library and I... wanted to see if you... would like to go with me?"

Linus paused and during this pause, I was silently praying he would say 'yes'. "I would but I'm not quite finished styling my hair, I just finished bathing."

_Bathing, huh?_ I know I must have turned fire engine red from the mental image I had. _Stop it! Concentrate, idiot!_ "I wouldn't mind waiting.."

"Ok," Linus replied. He stepped back, opening the door completely. "Would you like to come inside and wait?"

Would I! "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Linus shook his head and extended his hand to take my free hand. He led me inside, shutting the door behind us. "Welcome to my home."

I hadn't been inside the apartment since Linus had moved in and I was happy to see that the furniture and other things he had bought fit the living room, nicely. Everything was in greens and greys with lots of metallic and perfectly reflected Linus' personal style. "It looks so nice!"

"Thank you," Linus smiled, showing his incredibly straight, white teeth. He gestured toward the sofa and let go of my hand. "Have a seat, if you like."

I nodded and sat down on the sofa. "Thanks."

"I'll be right out, it shouldn't take me longer than fifteen minutes," Linus told me, before heading down a hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Ok." I watched him go, sort of wishing that I could follow Linus. I wondered how the bathroom and the bedroom looked, now that he was living here. The sound of a hair dryer came from the bathroom, startling me.

Half an hour, later, Linus emerged from the bathroom. His hair was styled in his usual slicked back way and he brought with him the lovely smell of hair products.

I must have looked peeved that he took so long because when Linus met my gaze, a sheepish smile spread across his face. "I apologize for taking so long."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not in a big hurry," I replied, shaking my head. I was telling the truth, I probably would have waited all day for him without getting bothered.

"Thank you," Linus nodded. "I'm ready to leave, if you are."

I stood up, gathering my things. "Yep! Have you been to our library, yet?"

Linus pursed his lips, trying to recall if he had. "No, is it large?"

"Two stories of nothing but books," I said, digging my keys out of my pocket.

Linus grinned from ear to ear. "That's definitely worth a look."

* * *

"Here we are," Cleona announced, as she parked her car in the library parking lot.

Loki leaned toward the dash for a closer look at the building before them. It was a brick, two story building that appeared to be at least thirty years old and the grounds around the building were very neat and trimmed. The prince wondered if he would find any books about himself or his family. Perhaps Loki could lose Cleona, long enough to find out.

"It's very nice," Loki commented, opening the passenger side door. He stepped out, taking Cleona's library bag with him.

Cleona opened her door and hopped out, grabbing her purse and keys. She searched around the front seat for her missing library bag. "I know I brought that bag! Where in the world...?"

"Cleona?" Loki said.

"Huh?" Cleona lifted her head, too quickly and smacked it against the roof of the car. She rubbed her scalp, in pain. "Ouch!"

Loki tried hard not to laugh. He lifted her library bag into view and raised an eyebrow. She sighed, in relief. "Is your head alright?"

"Yeah," Cleona laughed. "Thanks, Linus." On the inside, she was screaming at herself about how stupid she must look. Her face grew red with embarrassment, Loki noticed before shutting the passenger door. He crossed around to the driver's side of the car and waited as Cleona locked the car and shut her door.

"Are you going to sign up for a library card?" Cleona asked, trying to forget her moment of shame. She led Loki up to the doors of the library.

Loki nodded, grabbing the door handle before Cleona could. He pulled it open and allowed her to enter, first. She gave him a surprised and gracious look as she passed him. "Oh, yes... so what kind of books are in this bag?"

Cleona laughed, quietly. "You don't really want an answer, do you?"

"Yes," Loki replied. He took a look around the inside of the library. It was large and very airy, with lots of windows. There were two spiral staircases and an elevator to the next level. And the books! Books as far as the eye could see and books on every available surface. Signs hung from the ceilings over the tall shelves, displaying the name of each section. It was larger than Loki's private library and he was thoroughly impressed. Cleona watched Loki's face as he took it all in. His eyes grew wide in amazement and Cleona smiled to herself. Loki looked like a kid in a toy store. He looked back to her and when Loki noticed Cleona had been watching him, he looked a bit embarrassed. "This is impressive."

"I love it, here," Cleona said. She motioned for Loki to follow her and they walked across the room to a large desk with three checkout stations and an information station.

"You didn't answer my question," Loki pointed out.

Cleona took her library bag from Loki and set it up on the desk, in front of one of the checkout stations. No one was behind the desk, so they waited, patiently. "That's because I'm avoiding the question."

Loki was a bit taken aback. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"I guess it is..." Cleona sighed. She noticed one of the librarians had spotted them and was crossing the room, quickly. "But, I really don't want to tell you..."

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," Loki raised his eyebrow.

The librarian, a very tall and thin woman, was entering the area behind the stations and coming down to where they were waiting, now. She was quite pretty, with long, wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The librarian wore a black, pencil skirt, a deep, blue top and patent leather heels and she seemed to be very self-confident. When she reached the station, the librarian gave Cleona and Loki a blinding, white smile.

"Maybe I am.." Cleona replied, quietly.

"Hello, there," the librarian greeted them, cheerfully. She looked from Cleona to Loki and seemed to smile even wider when she met Loki's gaze. "Can I help you?"

Loki had already fabricated a plan when he saw the librarian crossing the room. He stepped forward, to stand beside Cleona and laid a hand on the desk. "Yes, my dear, can you tell me what are your tastes in books?"

The librarian, whose name tag read "Kelly ;)", gave Loki a flirtatious smile. "Me? Oh, I love, love, love romance novels. I also like mystery novels. What do you like, sir?"

Loki didn't have to look at Cleona to see that she was silently boiling, behind him. He could feel the jealousy emanating from her small form like the heat from a large fireplace. "That's not important, I'm just interested in the preferences of others. Are you at all embarrassed about the books you read?"

"Oh, no," Kelly replied, giving her locks a subtle toss. "Why be embarrassed? I like what I like and I don't care what others think, it's the same with guys. You know, my friends all think I just like muscle heads and jocky guys but, sometimes I like my men with a little bit of mystery and.. _darkness._"

Cleona had had enough of this. She didn't ask her gorgeous neighbor to the library just to have some Librarian Barbie sink her perfect, French tips into him. Cleona dumped the contents of her bag out onto the desk, angrily. Comic books, books on astronomy, craft books, sci-fi books and a book on romantic relationships cascaded across the desk. "Excuse me, uh, Kelly? Can you stop flirting with my friend long enough to realize you have another patron to attend to? I'd like to return these books and get to browsing, sometime today." Her words dripped with acid as she spat them across the desk.

Kelly looked absolutely shocked. She glared at Cleona before remembering she was working and having a heated argument with a patron would probably get her fired. Kelly put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry, miss. I'll check these in and you can go ahead and browse."

Loki had to control himself. He wanted to laugh, out loud. He didn't perceive that Cleona would have such a temper. Loki expected her to get a little flustered and jealous when Kelly started flirting with him but, Cleona's little show of anger had been so entertaining that he wanted to trick more women into throwing themselves at him. "When you're finished with my friend's returns, I'd like to sign up for a library card if you have the time."

Kelly nodded as she began to scan Cleona's returns into the system. "I'll be happy to help you."

"I bet you will," Cleona muttered, under her breath. Her face was blood red and Cleona's skin was hot. She could feel her pulse beating super fast from the excitement of her little outburst. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. _Mystery novels? That's probably what she calls middle school textbooks._ Cleona felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She shouldn't have acted in anger or jealousy and Cleona shouldn't think such mean things. That librarian didn't know that Cleona had feelings for Loki and probably thought they were just friends or siblings. She was immediately ashamed. It wasn't really in her character to act this way.

Cleona stayed close to Loki as Kelly signed him up for an account. She knew what she had to do.

"Can you go ahead, Linus?" Cleona asked him, quietly, after Loki received his new card.

Loki gave her a questioning look but nodded. Cleona seemed to have calmed down since her display of anger and Loki wondered what she was intending to say to Kelly when he was out of earshot. He wouldn't truly be out of earshot, he fully intended to listen in. "Of course."

"I'll meet you in the gardening section, ok?" Cleona shouldered her empty bag.

"Alright," Loki replied. He walked off, looking up at the signs to see where the gardening section was. Cleona was clever, it was on the other side of the room. He disappeared in one of the aisles of shelves and checked to make sure no one was watching. When Loki was sure that no eyes were watching him, he masked himself in invisibility and teleported right back to where Loki had left Cleona.

Once Cleona was sure Loki was out of earshot, she walked back over to the desk. Kelly was still at the checkout station and when she saw Cleona coming, she braced herself. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Kelly replied. She came down to the end of the desk and Cleona followed along. Kelly didn't step out from behind the desk, seemingly afraid that Cleona might assault her.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted, back there," Cleona started. "Please forgive me and don't take it, personally. I let my jealousy and anger get the better of me and I'm ashamed."

Loki was surprised, to say the least. He thought that Cleona was going to give the librarian a good chewing out. This was far more interesting.

Kelly's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. It's ok, I forgive you. I apologize, too, I didn't realize you two were boyfriend and girlfriend. I've got a really, really bad habit of flirting with every guy I meet.."

Cleona's cheeks turned pink. She laughed, in a goofy manner. "It's ok, don't worry about it. We're not dating... yet. I asked him to come with me, today because I really want to get to know him, better. That's part of the reason why I flew off the handle." Cleona explained her situation to Kelly, telling her how she met Loki, how they had gone out before and how much she really liked him. Kelly said she completely understood and claimed she probably would have reacted the same way. She told Cleona that she hoped everything turned out between Cleona and Loki.

The two girls began chattering like they had known each other for years and Loki quickly became bored with their conversation. He teleported over to the gardening section and made himself visible, again.

_Why would Cleona apologize?_ _She was justified in her actions, considering that woman was coming onto me._ Picking up a few books, Loki leafed through them, absentmindedly. The prince was completely confused by his neighbor's change of heart. Cleona had been almost angry enough to scratch out the librarian's eyes, Loki had felt it. Now, she was apologizing and making friends with the woman. As Loki thought back over the situation, he realized why Cleona had apologized. She was wrong. There was no way that Kelly knew that Cleona and himself were on a 'date', Loki appeared to be fair game.

_Cleona is soft._ Yes, Cleona was very softhearted. She didn't like being hurt or stepped on but she didn't want to hurt anyone and was very mindful of the feelings of others. Loki found this human trait to be disgusting and very weak but Cleona was softhearted to a fault and he found it puzzling. Loki had never seen someone become so angry, lash out at someone, realize they were wrong and apologize, that quickly.

_She's a human, what did I expect? All humans are soft and weak, aren't they?_ How hard it must have been for Cleona, though, to admit that she was wrong. That was a hard thing for anyone, whether you were Aesir or whether you were human. It took a strong person to ask forgiveness when they were wrong. It showed strong character. It was almost endearing, although Loki hated to admit it. _Curses! What am I thinking? Cleona is just my plaything, my entertainment! An easily manipulated servant! Nothing more!_

"Hey, thanks for waiting."

Loki's head snapped up from the book he was staring at. He quickly masked the look of frantic confusion on his face with a smile of 'oh, there you are'. "It's no trouble... is everything alright?"

Cleona pulled a book from the shelf in front of Loki. As she examined the cover, she casually replied, "Yeah. I just needed to apologize to that poor girl. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Well-" Loki started.

"I'm sorry, Linus," Cleona cut him off. She looked up from the book in her hand and Loki met her gaze. He could see sincerity and a mix of pleading and shame in her grey eyes. "That's not who I am, that girl you saw at the checkout. I just let myself become too upset, over nothing. I'm sure that was very embarrassing for you, to be seen with someone who was acting like I did. I'll understand if you want to leave and never go anywhere with me, again. But, I promise I'll do my best to not let it happen, again. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Loki let out a small chuckle. "But, you can't be rid of me, that easily. Who else is going to be my chauffeur and show me such wonderful places?"

A large grin spread across Cleona's face. "You have to know that I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"Oh? I'm not so sure," Loki raised an eyebrow. "You were determined that I wouldn't go anywhere with you, again, a few weeks ago. Now, you don't want to be seen in public with me."

"Then, I thought you wouldn't want to ride in a car with a lunatic behind the wheel," Cleona explained. "Now, I've made a public spectacle of myself and I had to wipe the egg off my face. Who wants to be seen with someone like me?"

Loki shook his head. "Believe me, when I say this: you're not half as embarrassing as my brother can be."

They shared a quiet laugh before Loki asked if Cleona would show him to the mythology section. She agreed and led him toward the nearest staircase.

"Another question, why were you so embarrassed about reading comic books and science fiction?" Loki asked, allowing Cleona to ascend the staircase, first.

Cleona turned around, already a few steps up the stairs. She gave Loki a puzzled look. "I wasn't embarrassed about the science fiction or the comics.. it was the relationship book."

"Oh."

_Nothing more! She's nothing more than my servant!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has faved, read, reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts! You are too kind :) . I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this fanfic takes place before the movie. I also forgot to edit the first chapter before I posted it, just a small change to Cleona's character. This story wasn't exactly supposed to go this way, I had started it as a funny one-shot where I met Loki and annoyed him to the point that he wanted to decapitate me XD But, this story and my original character, Cleona [who was based on myself when I wrote the first chapter], kinda morphed into something completely different than I intended by the second chapter. It has taken on a life of its own, it's a lot better than my original idea and I am burdened with glorious happiness ;)  
There's about a two or three month time-skip in this chapter. I have already planned out future chapters and I'm having a bit of a hard time writing all the things that need to happen in between this part of the story and the future part. I don't want the story or the development of Loki & Cleona's friendship to seem rushed..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

"See you, tomorrow!" I called to my co-workers, as I headed out the front door. My shift at the daycare had just ended and I was so ready to leave. Don't get me wrong, I love children, but after seven to eight hours of screaming kids, dodging objects that were meant for your head and cleaning up 'accidents', you kinda want to rip your hair out.

As I crossed the parking lot, I noticed that the sun was setting. The sunset caused the blue sky to be streaked with shades of pink plus purple, and the clouds seemed to be outlined in gold. The eastern sky was already indigo so, I jogged to my car. I'm not usually paranoid but, I don't like being out after dark, especially when I'm alone. _My car keys would have to be at the bottom of my purse, wouldn't you know._ I rummaged through the bag, the sun was slipping farther and farther out of sight as I wasted time.

Out of nowhere, a large, masculine hand slammed onto my car's driver window. It frightened me and I felt like someone had ripped my heart right out of my body. My head snapped up, in shock. A familiar man was propped against my car with one hand while the other rested in his pocket. He had curly, blond hair and dark, brown eyes. The suit he was wearing was as black as night and he wore an electric blue tie. He smiled at me, causing the hair on my neck to stand up. There was something a little off about this man, something not as right as it should be.

"H-hello," I laughed, nervously. I couldn't remember this man's name, for the life of me. I had seen him lots of times, before.

He extended the hand that had been in his pocket. I shook it, warily. "Hi. You.. don't know who I am, do you?"

Another nervous laugh escaped my mouth. "No, I'm sorry."

"South. David South," he grinned.

"Again, I'm sorry, I recognize you but I can't imagine who you are," I replied. The stars had begun to come out. _Come on; hurry up, whoever you are. My bathtub is calling. _"I'm C-"

"You're Miss Cleona Hatch," Mr. South finished.

I squinted at him. "Do you bring your children here?"

"Oh, no," Mr. South laughed. "I'm here to check on the staff."

_Duh. _The suit should have given it away. I felt so stupid. "Of course! You're one of those guys!"

"Yeah," he winked at me and pressed a finger to his lips. "Let's keep that between us."

I nodded. I was fully aware that the daycare I worked for was strictly for the families of agents and other members of an organization called, "S.H.I.E.L.D." and the daycare workers were not allowed to disclose this information to anyone. The daycare often received surprise visits from agents. "I know. If you'll excuse me, I just finished my shift."

Mr. South, I mean "Agent" South, didn't budge from my car. "I know that, you know?"

Of course, I knew that. The daycare staff was usually monitored very thoroughly, almost constantly. "Yeah, I do. I'm well aware that you people follow me, everywhere."

"'You people'? I feel offended," Agent South failed to stifle a giggle.

_Why was he wasting my time?_ Rolling my eyes, I finally fished my keys out of my purse. I unlocked the car doors and opened the driver door, aggressively. Agent South faltered but quickly caught himself. "Hey! Wow... you're friendly."

"Usually," I replied, sliding into the driver's seat. I shut the door and started the car.

Agent South knocked on my window and I cracked it. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm your new agent."

_Isn't that just peachy? _I shook my head. "I didn't think you were supposed to tell me that."

"I'm giving you a warning. We know about your little secret," Agent South's tone lost the playfulness that it held, a few moments earlier. He was dead serious and I had no idea what he was talking about. "I'll be watching. Obsessively."

"Good job, you've managed to creep me out and confuse me," I said, before rolling the window up. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

_What 'little secret'?_

* * *

A tiny bead of sweat trickled down Loki's forehead and he shifted in his seat on the couch. The prince was concentrating on casting an illusion of himself, back in Asgard. It was almost strenuous, Loki hadn't known this trick for very long but he needed to use it so that his family wouldn't suspect that he was missing. Loki used the trick to make quick appearances, citing to his family that the reason for his absence was because he only wished to study his magic. Frigga seemed a bit concerned that her son was spending so much time to himself, and voiced her worry to Loki. The prince reassured his mother that he was fine, he just wanted to hone his skills and needed complete solitude to concentrate. The queen accepted this reason without question but still worried over Loki. Thor teased his younger brother, claiming that the trickster was avoiding him and his friends for many reasons, including shame over a recent loss in a sparring match, Loki's feelings for Lady Sif (which were all in the thunderer's mind) and other such ridiculous reasons. Loki denied the accusations, once but it didn't make a difference, Thor still teased him. The younger prince gave up trying to convince his brother that his absence was for practicing his craft and just patronized Thor, who seemed satisfied that Loki was admitting to whatever he was being accused of. Odin didn't appear to give the missing Loki another thought, he was preoccupied with ruling Asgard.

_Yes, everything is right as rain. Don't give it another thought. _

Loki finished his mind trip to Asgard and leaned back on the couch, his eyes growing heavy. His extended vacation had been a little piece of heaven, so far. Loki could do whatever he pleased; he could sleep, eat, study and practice his magic on his own terms. No one was telling the prince where to go, what to do or who to speak to. Loki had wondered if he really wanted to return to Asgard, on more than one occasion. The idea of living a completely free life was tempting but Loki knew he would never be truly free. Eventually, the royal Asgardian family would discover that they were being deceived, Heimdall would be called upon to find Loki and Thor or Odin would come to Earth to retrieve the missing prince. That would be more than enough to ruffle Odin's feathers, and Loki didn't really wish to invoke his father's wrath upon himself.

_But it would be so entertaining to cause a little chaos…no, not this time. Perhaps on my next visit, I'll set a few buildings aflame and derail a few trains…_

After committing his chaotic plans for earth to memory, Loki calculated how long he had actually stayed in Midgard. The prince's vacation had lasted almost four months, so far. It hadn't really seemed that long, he thought. Loki planned on staying for another two months before returning to his home in Asgard. He almost dreaded going back, Loki missed his family and Asgard but he knew he would miss his cozy, Midgardian home much more. The prince decided to store some of his earthly belongings in an inter-dimensional pocket to bring them to his Asgardian chambers, before he returned.

_My books, my hair products.. some of my throw pillows…_

A thought that seemed almost natural, but still shocked the trickster out of his planning, came to his mind.

Loki had thought about storing his neighbor, Cleona, away in an inter-dimensional pocket. He couldn't help but to laugh at himself.

_What an utterly ignorant thought.. where did that even come from?_

In the past few months, Cleona had invited Loki along on all sorts of little events and outings and during their time together, Loki's determined admirer had grown on the prince. She was a bit of a paradox; the girl was sincerely sweet and kind untill irritated or angered. When that happened, Cleona could become uncharacteristically vicious. She was also insanely jealous, especially if Cleona thought that another girl might be interested in Loki. The prince could sense that the girl hated these personal traits and was deeply convicted that they needed to be changed or controlled better. Loki couldn't disagree more, he actually found his neighbor's faults to be fascinating. Cleona could be annoying at times, but he didn't mind her persistent efforts to become his friend as much as Loki wished he did. The prince didn't want to admit that he actually caught himself thinking of the girl as his friend, any more than Loki wanted to admit that he was beginning to grow feelings for Cleona. It had crept upon him like a predator coming in for a kill; Loki had not even realized when he started noticing her little quirks: the way she seemed to inwardly beat herself up when she made mistakes, how quickly and easily she forgave the ones who wronged her, the way she wore her hair…

_How absurd! She's a human, Loki! Stop this intolerable, emotional gushing! I'm making myself nauseous, I'm beginning to sound like one of those lovesick mortals.._

Green eyes rolled toward the ceiling as Loki chided himself for his embarrassing thoughts. The trickster sighed as he wondered why he even bothered having anything to do with Cleona. It came naturally to Loki to trick and deceive others and when he first met the girl, he had the full intention of tricking Cleona into becoming his personal servant while he was on earth.

_My trickery wasn't completely necessary. _

This was true; Cleona seemed to enjoy doing things for Loki. He assumed that it was because she could spend time with the prince, in return. As Loki came to know Cleona better, though, he realized that she generally enjoyed making others happy.

_What exactly is my purpose for spending time with this woman? The reason can't possibly be…_

But, it was. The reason was what Loki feared the most as he considered his relationship with a certain red-headed female.

It was because the prince generally liked Cleona. She was a friend, his friend, and the girl was Loki's first truly personal friend. Of course, Loki had many 'friends' back in Asgard, but they only knew him through his family or because the trickster was royalty. Loki had acquired Cleona's friendship, all on his own. She didn't feel obligated to speak with him because Loki was "Thor's little brother" or because he was "one of the royals". Cleona liked Loki for what little of his personality he had shown to her.

A genuine smile graced the prince's pale features. He had tried to pretend and lie to himself that Cleona was just his pawn and that was the only way Loki cared for her.

_Unfortunately, I am the only person I __can't __deceive. _

Loki felt like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders after he was finally honest with himself. The feeling didn't last long because when the prince realized that his attachment to the human girl posed a problem, Loki's heart sunk into his stomach.

_Cleona is my... friend._

_I will miss her... more than anything in __this__ world._

* * *

My run in with Agent South was still tumbling around in my head, three mornings after he introduced himself in the daycare parking lot.

_My little secret... ?_

Racking my brain, over and over brought no secrets to the light. At least not any that were worth a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wetting his pants over. I wanted to wave it off and get on with my life but it soon became clear to me that I was being watched, every moment of every day. Whatever secret S.H.I.E.L.D. thought I was keeping was pretty serious.

On the day that I realized I was under heavy surveillance, I started my day, like any other; with a hot cup of coffee. Vanilla flavored creamer just made the brew so much better, I thought as I sat down at my kitchen table with mug in hand. I pulled my phone out to check for any calls or messages I might have missed while sleeping and discovered a text from a blocked number.

_Ok, a little strange.._ I opened the text, which read: **" Vanilla creamer? good taste :)"**.

I dropped the phone, my heart beating out of my chest. An involuntary squeak left my lips and I spilled a little bit of coffee as I jumped up from my chair. I glanced around the room, searching for where someone might peep into my house. My eyes fell onto the small window over the sink. I rushed across the room and pulled the curtains closed. It took a few moments for my brain to register that the creepy text had to be from Agent South. Suddenly, I felt anger burning in the pit of my stomach and I grabbed my phone off the table.

**"so unprofessional, you creep"**, I texted back, my fingers moving across the phone's keyboard in an angry flash. As I waited for a reply, I walked to my bedroom and began to pick out my clothes for the day. I felt safe from Agent South's watchful eyes in my room where there were no windows.

The phone beeped as I returned a blue t-shirt to the closet and pulled out a green one. The new message read, **"no, the blue. matches your eyes"**.

I spun around; my eyes surveying the room for any place a camera might be hidden. There wasn't any point, I was fully aware of the capabilities of this organization. They probably had cameras that were no bigger than the eye of a sewing needle.

_That's not creepy or anything..._ Feeling pretty vulnerable and exposed from knowing that this creepy agent was watching my every move, I had to get away. Frustrated, I sent my mother a text message, asking if she was home. I wanted to escape from my home which was no longer my haven. My mother returned my message, telling me that she and the family were shopping. She went on to remind me to invite my neighbor, Linus, to our family barbecue this weekend.

_Why didn't I think of that, before? _I could bother Linus, to get away from home and take my mind off being watched. Truthfully, I looked for any excuse to see my mysterious neighbor. Over the past few months, I felt like Linus had warmed up to me a bit. I considered him to be my friend, now and that made me so happy but, I still wanted more.

_I'm pretty selfish. Huh..._

When I met Linus for the first time, I was completely captivated by his good looks and his gentlemanly air. After getting to know the man a little better, I found out that Linus had a quick and sometimes dry wit and an interesting outlook on everything, among other endearing traits. There was one thing about Linus that bothered me. He tried to hide it or maybe he didn't even realize it but, I could tell that Linus was craving affection and attention. This haunted me because I got the feeling that he didn't get enough affection or attention from his family and from what I could tell, Linus had virtually no friends.

_Why would anyone neglect such a wonderful person? _Maybe they didn't see Linus the way I did. I found him to be so unique and interesting with lots of good things to offer. _If only you felt the same for me as I do for you, you wouldn't be starved for affection ever again, baby. _My face grew red at that last part. _'Baby'? Who am I kidding.. I don't know the first thing about showing __that__ kind of affection..._

I hadn't told Linus how I felt about him because I just figured that he couldn't possibly feel the same way for me. Why would he care for me? I'm not anyone special or incredibly beautiful, as I thought Linus was. My self-esteem was almost non-existent even though I know that I am not an intolerable person. Somehow, my opinion of myself was different when I thought of myself from the viewpoint of wonderful, attractive men. Linus definitely fell into that category. He was very special to me, different from my past crushes and past boyfriend. Looking back, I knew I hadn't felt the same about anyone before Linus. Telling him how I felt seemed out of the question. I didn't think I could handle the rejection and I certainly didn't want our friendship to become awkward.

_But... if I care about him this much, I owe Linus my honesty. I... I'll tell him. I'll tell Linus and I'll do it, today!_

After showering, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I picked my favorite outfit out of the closet. I pulled on my green shirt and my floor-length, multicolored skirt before braiding my shoulder-length hair. I thought I looked pretty nice as I examined my reflection in the mirror.

_Ok, here we go... don't lose your gut! You can do this!_

I marched into my living room and grabbed my keys. I left my apartment and locked the front door. My nerve hadn't left as I marched up to Linus' front door. Knocking on the door was a piece of cake, I still felt confident.

No one answered. I tried again, only a little louder.

Still no answer.

I must have knocked eight times in the span of five minutes but Linus didn't answer.

_So much for my nerve. _

I sighed and turned from the door. My eyes grew a little watery as I unlocked my home and entered. Excitement had gotten the better of me; I had been so set on confessing to Linus that I hadn't thought that he might not be home. I scribbled out a quick note to Linus and shoved it under his door. I felt a little disappointed that I had psyched myself up and put on my best outfit for nothing. It was a silly thing to be upset about but I had wanted to get it over with and find out what Linus would say when I told him how I felt. Everything in me hoped that he wouldn't turn me away and never think the same of me, again, if at all.

_It would be wonderful to have Linus at my side. Please, God... let everything work out..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! Thank you for reading! This is random but, I was in a department store with my mom and this woman walks by us and I had one of those O.O moments. She looked EXACTLY like how I imagined Cleona's mother would look. This was the day after I finished about 75% of this chapter. It was really creepy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

**(This chapter starts out on the same day as the last chapter)**

* * *

The supermarket was annoyingly busy, today, Loki noted. He had stepped out of his apartment for some much needed fresh air and ended up at the commercial grocery store, remembering that he needed a few things. Coffee, to be specific. Loki enjoyed the bitter drink when it was brewed strong enough to grow limbs and possibly wield Mjolnir. Sometimes, he liked to add a little peppermint syrup to his mug because Loki liked the refreshing bite that happened when he took that first, scalding sip in the morning.

_Delicious... I have to store some away for Asgard.._

Loki was trying to distract himself from the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. He grabbed a bag of his favorite coffee off the shelf and slammed it into his shopping basket, feeling very irritated that he couldn't escape what he had been pondering at home.

_Curse that woman and her beguiling charms! I can't entertain the idea of taking Cleona back to Asgard, any longer! It's madness!_

Making his way back down the aisle, Loki stopped when he noticed some rich looking pastries that were stocked right next to the coffee.

_What a clever business tactic.. stock the irresistible desserts right next to the most irresistible beverage..._

Loki dodged a few disgruntled shoppers before selecting about five boxes of the sweet foods and placing them in his basket. He was examining another box, intently, when a voice beside him broke Loki from his thoughts.

"That's a serious craving, you got there, Linus."

The prince turned around to see Cleona's parents, Alec & Imogen Hatch, standing behind them with a cart full of groceries. One look at them and it was easy to see that Cleona took after her father. Mr. Hatch was very stocky and stood about 5'4", he looked very short next to his wife who was around 5'9". His head was shaved and Mr. Hatch's eyes were a very light shade of grey. Mrs. Hatch was thin and had very long legs. Cleona's red hair came from her mother; Mrs. Hatch's long, wavy locks were the same shade as her daughter's. She had dark brown eyes and wore reading glasses. Loki had met Cleona's family in passing but only knew them well enough to recognize them. He gave a smile and replied, "Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Hatch. Yes, I plan on enjoying these with my coffee. How are you?"

Mrs. Hatch spoke up, excitedly. "We're just fine! Which of these are your favorites? I like the chocolate ones with the cream in the middle and the banana flavored cakes, I need to buy some for our desserts at the barbecue so, tell me which ones you like and I'll be sure to pick up a box. Unless you don't want to tell me, that's fine, too. If we don't have any desserts that you like, well.. that's your fault, so, don't blame me when you get there and you don't want any dessert... because I'll say, 'see? you wouldn't tell me what kind you wanted. Your fault'..."

As the redheaded woman spoke, Loki gave Mr. Hatch a glance. Mr. Hatch gave the prince an apologetic looking smile in return, as though he were sorry that Loki had to suffer his wife's rambling. "Immy, why don't you give the poor guy time to answer?"

"Oh," Mrs. Hatch stopped. "I'm sorry, Linus. Go ahead."

Loki chuckled. "It's perfectly fine. I appreciate the gesture but, I'm afraid I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Mrs. Hatch."

"We make milkshakes and put little bits of our favorite candy bars and cakes in each one," Mrs. Hatch explained. "They're really good, I bet you've never had anything so good, at least anything homemade like that, but you should really try one. You'll love it and if you do, then you could ask Cleo to make you one, sometimes. She would, you know. She loves making desserts and things like that and she really likes you, so you wouldn't have to do very much asking..."

"Well, that's all fine," Loki said. "But, I meant the part about a barbecue."

"Cleo didn't ask you to come to our barbecue?" Mr. Hatch's eyebrows shot up.

Loki shook his head. "This is the first that I have heard of a barbecue."

Mrs. Hatch twisted her mouth in confusion. "Hmm.. that's strange because I thought for sure that Cleo would ask you as soon as I told her to.. she's so stuck on you and all-"

Mr. Hatch gave his wife a shocked look. "Immy! I don't think our daughter would appreciate you telling Linus that! I'm sure he feels very awkward, too!"

"It's the truth, though!" Mrs. Hatch waved her hand at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Linus, my daughter likes you a lot. She may even love you, I don't know, Cleo didn't tell me. I think she's a very nice girl and if you like her, you should go out with her. You two would be so cute, together. But, don't break her heart because then I'll have to hurt you and I can be very violent when it comes to my kids.."

Loki wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction to Mrs. Hatch's statement would be. He opted for just giving a nod. "I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Hatch."

"You're such a mystery!" Mrs. Hatch laughed. "I can see why my daughter likes you."

"You have to excuse my wife, Linus," Mr. Hatch looked absolutely mortified by everything his wife had just said. "God made Imogen with the ability to know when to not say anything but she doesn't have the capacity."

"I didn't say too much!" Mrs. Hatch protested. "I'm just trying to help Cleo out. You know how she is, she's so shy about her feelings! Like you!"

"If Cleo wants Linus to know how she feels, she'll let him know," Mr. Hatch whispered, obviously embarrassed. "When she gets ready."

Mrs. Hatch huffed at her husband. "That may be years from now. By then, Linus could have a girlfriend or a wife or something like that. It would be way too late and Cleo would be heartbroken and it would be her own fault!"

"Please, Immy!" Mr. Hatch pleaded, quietly. "Don't say anymore about it!"

"Well," Mrs. Hatch sighed. "Ok.."

Loki wanted to laugh out loud at Cleona's parents. They were hilarious. "Back to what I was saying, earlier. I left the apartment quite early, probably before Cleona could drop by and invite me to your barbecue."

"It's this weekend, at our house," Mr. Hatch said. "We will probably eat at around two o'clock but if you come with Cleo, she'll probably come over about one. We hope you'll come."

"I'll be there," Loki replied.

"We'll be happy to see you!" Mrs. Hatch smiled.

Cleona's parents and Loki said goodbye before heading their separate ways. He headed to the checkout and once the prince paid for his groceries, he began the walk back to his apartment.

_Can I really contemplate stealing Cleona away from her family? _

* * *

The sun was beating down on the crown of my head and I could feel myself starting to sweat, a little. I had decided to wait for Linus to come home, out on the porch. It was better out in the open, in the hot sun, than being shut up inside and knowing so many eyes were watching me. I knew that Agent South and his co-workers were still watching me but it felt less invasive if I was outside.

I glanced around the porch from my seat on the steps that led up to the hallway where our front doors were. Spotting a broom leaned up against the porch railing, I stood to my feet and walked over to pick it up. Once I had the broom in my hands, I began sweeping the dirt and other debris on the porch floor out onto the sidewalk.

I kept sweeping and sweeping until the porch looked clean enough to eat off of. Glancing down at my watch, I realized I had been sweeping for almost an hour. _Wow, maybe I should get frustrated and bored, more often. I could get a lot of cleaning done. _

Did my house need a lot of cleaning? Oh, yeah. It stayed messy and most of the time I didn't care, unless I had a guest coming over. Sometimes, I was even choosy about which guests I would clean the house for. Family? Pfft, no. Friends? I only cleaned for the acquaintances, the close friends knew how much of a slob I could be. A love interest? The house had to be SPOTLESS. It had been a long time since I had a date over for dinner or a movie and I rarely asked acquaintances over so, my house was pretty sloppy looking.

I returned to my seat on the steps after returning the broom to where I found it. As I sat there, I began watching the clouds and trying to pick shapes out. I didn't even hear the footsteps coming up the porch steps.

"Miss Hatch?"

I nearly jumped straight up into the air. My gaze shifted from the clouds to whoever had just startled me. I focused on the man in front of me and as soon as I recognized who it was, I glared right into his eyes.

"What's that look for?" Agent South asked, smiling. "You have the eyes of an axe murderer."

"You must be so popular with lines like that," I replied, turning my gaze to the porch steps. I was silently willing Linus to show up, at any time. "Girls must crawl all over you."

Agent South laughed, loudly. "Ha ha, maybe they do. Are you jealous?"

"Not one bit," I said, flatly. "I'm only interested in men."

It seemed to take a few moments for South to process what I just said. He laughed, again. "Come on, you know you think I'm hot."

I slowly looked up at South. I squinted at him and shook my head. "Hm."

"What does 'hm' mean?" South asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"It means I can't even imagine what it must be like inside your tiny mind," I said. "You think you're God's gift to women, right?"

South shrugged. "Someone has to be. If I'm not, then who is?"

I couldn't fathom how this man's mind worked. He was incredibly self-centered and I couldn't have felt more indifferent towards South. I was angry at how unprofessional he was and how creepy he could be but that was all I felt. He seemed to think otherwise. "I can think of someone. If I received you as a gift, I would exchange you for him."

"Oh, right," South nodded like he finally understood. "Your neighbor, right? Mister Tall, Pale & Creepy?"

_Are my thoughts not even private, anymore? Does S.H.I.E.L.D monitor my mind, too? _

"Linus is not creepy!" I protested, sitting straight up. "He's mysterious.. he's very kind and chivalrous, too."

South raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he doesn't have some type of hidden agenda behind all that gentleman's crap? If I was that nice to a girl, I'd only be after one thing, you know?"

"That's the difference between the two of you, then," I said. "There are other things to think about than sex. That's so simple-minded."

"It's just natural and we're all animals," South smiled, again. "Besides, I'm sure Mr. Olsen has taken a few unholy peeks at you. He lives so close. You know, it would be so easy..."

My face became hot and I knew I was blushing. "Linus doesn't give off that creepy voyeur vibe like you do. You could take a few notes from him."

Laughing loudly, South rolled his eyes. "Please, don't joke with me like that. Why would I take notes from some... alien?... who doesn't know the first thing about women?"

I opened my mouth to say that name calling was really mature but the appearance of Linus, on the porch steps, stopped me in my tracks. Right now, he was more beautiful to me than ever. He was like my gallant knight saving me from boring conversation with a delusional, narcissistic ogre. I stood to my feet and pushed past South to greet my neighbor. "Linus! Do you need help carrying your grocery bags?"

Linus gave me a smile that blinded me. "Thank you, Cleona, but I wouldn't dream of asking a lady to carry heavy things for me."

I snapped my head around and gave South a look that said, 'See? Aren't you ashamed that you aren't so dazzling?'

South stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, realizing that I was being rude. "Linus, this is Mr. South, he works for the daycare. Mr. South, this is Linus Olsen, my neighbor."

"How do you do?" Linus nodded at South, politely.

"Not too shabby," South replied. I couldn't tell if he was referring to his current state or to Linus. God help him if he meant the latter.

Linus didn't miss a beat. "So, you wrangle the children? You change diapers and break up toddlers' scuffles?"

South crossed his arms and winked. He looked a little perturbed, though he tried to hide it. "No, I'm a little higher up on the rung."

"You must work in toilet training and tantrum management, then," Linus smiled, mischievously. This was a side of him that I had yet to see.

"You know, buddy," South began, shaking his head. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Linus cocked his head and squinted at Agent South. "You're absolutely right. It's none of my concern if you play 'tea party' and dress up with a group of children and are too insecure to admit it."

All I could think was, '_Please. Marry me, now.' _

"'Tea party'?" the blonde man clenched his fists, looking ready to slam them into Linus' face. South ground his teeth as we stood there, waiting to see what would happen next. I could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

Chewing on the inside of my lip, nervously, I glanced up at Linus. He was perfectly calm and wore a small grin that said, "try it, I dare you". Somehow, I could imagine what would happen if Agent South were to swing a punch at Linus. In my imagination, Linus would drop his grocery bags and probably roundhouse kick South in the vicinity of head, maybe connecting his foot with the agent's jaw or his chin. It would be amazing to see but, I didn't really want the two men to get into a physical fight.

South seemed to calm down after a few moments of silence. Regaining his composure, the agent straightened his suit jacket out and readjusted his ear-piece. "Well, I don't really have any time to waste. You'll be seeing me around, Miss Hatch." Agent South gave us a quick nod and left.

As soon as the agent was gone, I let out a tired sigh. "That guy.. is so strange."

Linus didn't say anything so, I looked up at him to see if he was ok. He was watching Agent South walk down the street, with an intent frown on his brow. "Hm. Yes, he's an odd fellow..."

"I just met him and he doesn't work directly in the daycare.. I don't know what his issue is.." I explained. I didn't want Linus to think that South was a friend or anything like that.

Linus turned his gaze to me. "..you're not really fond of Mr. South, at all, are you?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, no. We kinda got off to a bad start and he has been incredibly annoying since then. Mr. South seems to have this crazy idea that I'm attracted to him, but that's not true because I like-..." I stopped, suddenly. I had almost slipped up and blurted out "I like you". Clamping my hand over my mouth, I stared down at the floor.

_That was smooth. Now, he won't suspect a thing._

"Who?"

_No! Don't look at him, you stupid girl! Don't do it!_

I shifted my gaze from the floor, to Linus' shoulder and stopped on his face. He had a look of interest sparkling in those green eyes of his and Linus raised an eyebrow, prompting me to share who the object of my affection was. I kinda wanted to scream, "It's you! I like you!" but I kinda didn't, at the same time.

"Oh..." I started, unsure of what to say. My face was growing warmer with every second and I tried my best to distract myself from Linus' face. "Just.. someone a little closer.."

That seemed like a vague enough answer to defer Linus from thinking that I might be talking about him but, as soon as I met his eyes again, it was obvious that he knew very well who I liked. Linus smirked at me and shifted all of his grocery bags into one hand.

"Whoever this closer fellow is, he is a lucky one," Linus fished his keys from the pocket of his jeans.

_Did he really just say that or am I dreaming? _

I laughed, louder than I had intended. "You think so?"

"Oh, yes," my neighbor said, as serious as I had ever seen him. "You're a lovely girl, Cleona."

_If this is a dream, it's a really cruel one._

"Thanks," I replied, sounding as surprised as I felt. "I think you're pretty lovely, yourself."

Linus gave a nod and closed his eyes, gratefully. "Thank you very much. I just remembered, I saw your parents at the grocery store and they invited me to your family barbecue. Could I impose on you and ask if you would allow me to commute with you to your parents' home?"

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed. The barbecue had slipped my mind. Laughing, I added, "You're not imposing on me, Linus. I like driving you around."

"Thank you, again," Linus smiled. "I don't mean to seem rude but, I need to step inside for a while. Please excuse me."

"Sure," I nodded. "See you, later, Linus."

"Have a good evening, Cleona," Linus replied, before turning and heading up the stairs to the hallway.

After letting myself into my own apartment and locking the door behind me, I remembered something very important.

_The note._

I had forgotten about the note that I had left under Linus' front door. As I thought back on what I had wrote, it seemed really childish now. Suddenly embarrassed at myself, I covered my reddening face with my hands.

_I can't believe I really wrote that..._

* * *

Opening his front door, Loki immediately noticed a neatly folded piece of paper lying a few inches in front of the door frame. The prince picked it up and shut the door behind himself. He carried the note, along with his groceries, into the kitchen. Laying the note aside for now, Loki began using his magic to put away all of his grocery store purchases. Packaged foods floated around the kitchen and corresponding cabinets, drawers, and fridge doors opened to welcome the new items.

_I wonder how the mortals would react if they saw something like this, _Loki thought with a small smirk. He could imagine a lot of screaming and gasps, possibly followed by an attempt to exorcise the prince.

Once the groceries were put away, Loki picked the note up and walked into the living room. He found his favorite spot, the leather recliner, and opened the note. Printed in blue ink on stationary that was decorated with silhouettes of trees, was a message from Loki's neighbor:

_Dear Linus,_

_Hey, this is a note from your neighbor, Cleona. I just wanted to drop a message and tell you_  
_that I care for you as more than a friend. I'm sorry if that freaked you out a bit._  
_My family is having a barbecue, this weekend. If you feel anything at all for me and aren't busy,_  
_please come with me to the barbecue. If you don't want to, you don't have to go and I will understand._

_After reading this, if you feel offended or disgusted by me, it's ok if you don't_  
_have anything further to do with me. Even if you don't want to be more than friends, I hope we can_  
_still be friends._

_Cleona Hatch_

Loki tried his best to fight off a smile as he read the note but failed. He had no intention of declining Cleona's invitation. As he re-read the note, Loki noticed something that had completely escaped his careful observations of his neighbor; Cleona's lack of self esteem and confidence. The prince wondered why she thought he would ever feel disgusted by her. In spite of himself, Loki actually admired the redhead for admitting her feelings, so honestly. A move like that took a great deal of courage and a bit of spunk; Cleona didn't even realize that about herself. She was taking an emotional risk which was a much braver endeavor than any mischeif or chaos that Loki had ever caused and the girl didn't seem to think that she was even worth dating.

_She cannot accompany a prince to the kingdom of Asgard in such a state._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! Thank you for reading!I've never actually written anything with chapters or a steady plot, so this story scares me a little bit. Ha ha.. **

**When I watch "Thor", I feel like Loki was actually a very nice but mischievous person who loved pranks and trickery, not really wishing to hurt anyone. After Odin's confession and his later rejection, I get the impression that something snapped inside Loki that caused him to go kinda loco. So, if Loki seems a little out of character, it's because that's how I think he might have been before some of the events in the movie. Also, I've noticed a fixation I have with writing about characters' coffee obsessions. Weird, since I hate coffee.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Tossing the sheet away from myself, I jumped out of bed and hurried across the floor. I was running on auto-pilot since I wasn't fully awake and I found myself almost running down the hall into the living room.

_What am I doing?_

I remembered that a knock on my front door had pulled me from my sleep and I was rushing to answer it. The fact that the hot summer nights had driven me to dig out the skimpiest night shirt I owned, to wear last night, had slipped my mind and I unlocked and pulled the front door open without caution. On the other side of the door, stood Linus. He was holding a box of breakfast pastries, a bag of expensive-looking coffee and a pump bottle of some type of liquid. Linus was wearing that dazzling grin, again.

_It's not fair that he can be so gorgeous, this early in the morning._

Just standing there in a daze of sleepiness and feeling a little enamored by Linus' beauty, I was at a loss for words. A few seconds passed before I noticed the faintest hint of a smirk on Linus' face and his raised eyebrow. A few more seconds passed and I remembered how I was dressed. Without a second thought, I turned and ran off into my bedroom. Touching my face confirmed that my skin felt as hot as I thought it was.

_Yep. Today's forecast reads a morning downpour of embarrassment and shame.  
_

"I am so sorry, Linus!" I yelled into the living room. "I didn't mean to be so rude but I just woke up and it takes me about fifteen minutes for my brain to start functioning and I forgot that I was so... so..."

"Scantily clad?" Linus offered, yelling from where I had left him.

I felt my skin prickle with embarrassment. "Yes! Please come in and make yourself comfortable while I change clothes! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Thank you," Linus called and I heard his footsteps as he stepped inside. The front door closed and I heard my neighbor take a few steps and then a "flop" sound from the couch.

I changed into a pair of khaki, Bermuda shorts and a white, floral patterned tank top before brushing my teeth and hair, quickly. After that, I doused myself in my favorite coconut-scented body spray and twisted my hair into a bun.

"Sorry if I made you wait," I apologized, as I came back into the living room.

Linus turned in his seat on the couch, to smile at me. "I recall a time when I made you wait for much longer and when I finally emerged, I didn't look anywhere near as darling as you do."

I grinned a very large and goofy grin at Linus. "That's such a lie!"

_Is he... could he be flirting with me? No..._

Two days had passed since I left my embarrassing, confession note under Linus' door. I wanted to ask him if he had even picked the note up or read it because since that day, my neighbor hasn't mentioned what I wrote in the note or if he still planned on going with me to my family barbecue. It's almost like I didn't even write a note.

"No, I'm afraid not," Linus shook his head, still smiling. "I have no reason to lie to you, Cleona."

"That's good to know," I replied, willing myself to make eye contact with Linus. "Thanks... oh! Did you need something?"

Linus stood up. "No, I simply wanted to enjoy your company and to share morning coffee with you."

I walked past Linus and into the kitchen. Peeping at my neighbor from the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes follow my movements. "That's so sweet. Follow me and I'll put a pot on."

"I brought a special blend that I'm very fond of," Linus said. Once we were in the kitchen, I saw that he had left the things he had brought with him on the kitchen island. Linus picked up the bag of coffee and handed it to me. "I would love for you to try it and tell me your opinion."

"Ok," I took the bag and headed over to the counter, where the coffee pot was. After running the water for the coffee, I made a point of opening every window in the kitchen. If Agent South was watching, I wanted to make sure he had a good view. "How do you like your coffee, Linus?"

There was a pause. "As strong as you can brew it."

"Whew! I can brew it pretty strong," I laughed, scooping the dark grounds out of the coffee bag and into the filter. "My coffee might stand up and slap you."

"That's how I like it," Linus replied.

I switched the coffee pot on and turned around, expecting Linus to still be standing next to the kitchen island. Instead, he was standing very close to me and I almost let out a surprised squeak.

"Do you like these pastries?" Linus inquired, nodding toward the box he was holding.

I glanced down at the printing on the box. Vanilla cream-filled, yellow cakes just happened to be my favorite breakfast pastry.

_Dear Lord, I think he may be trying to seduce me with baked goods and gourmet coffee._

Smiling, I replied, "Those are my favorite... are they your favorite, too?"

"I prefer these to the double-chocolate flavor," Linus scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"I know, those are so rich and nasty," I agreed. We were still standing about five inches apart and I would have been ok with standing there in Linus' personal space for the rest of the day. But, that would have been rude. "Would you like to sit in the living room and wait for the coffee?"

_Why do I have to be so polite?_

"If that's what you would like to do," Linus answered. I noticed him peering at me with his head tilted, slightly. It made me feel like he was eager to hear if that was what I really wanted to do. Linus was acting a little differently from normal and I wondered what the reason was. It didn't bother me enough to want to ask him about it.

"Yes," I said, decisively.

Linus and I moved from the kitchen to the living room, quietly. I took my favorite seat on the couch: sitting in the corner of the cushions with my legs crossed, Indian style and my guest sat down beside me.

"So, Linus, what do you have planned for today?" I asked, once we both made ourselves comfortable.

Linus turned his head and gazed at me, intently. "My schedule is empty, today."

I felt my face becoming red, again. I stared down at my hands, folded in my lap. "Well, would you care to spend the day with me? It's my day off and I don't have anything to do, either..."

"I would love to," Linus said, craning his neck to try and meet my gaze. "What does the lady find so interesting about her hands?"

_They don't have beautiful, green eyes that make my stomach do cartwheels._

"Oh, nothing," I replied, unfolding my hands and stretching my fingers. I glanced at Linus and saw that he wasn't convinced. "They look the same as anyone else's."

Linus reached over and took my left hand in his right. His long fingers snaked around my short ones and Linus lifted my hand up to examine it, closer. My hand looked like a child's hand compared to his. "You're mistaken. I have yet to encounter hands like these. No one I have met before has had orange fingernails."

I laughed. My heart had jumped up in my throat when Linus took my hand and it had decided to take up residence, there. "My hands look like a kid's hands, next to yours.."

"Your fingers are so stubby," Linus smiled, patting my hand with his free hand. "They're quite adorable."

Containing the joy and the nervousness that was filling my body as a result of all the attention and what seemed to be affection Linus was showing me, was extremely hard. I felt the giddy giggles bubbling in my stomach and tickling my throat and I tried my best to hold them back. A few escaped and they sounded weird and high-pitched. I glanced at my neighbor, hoping he hadn't noticed but I could never be so lucky.

"What exactly was that humorous sound?" Linus laughed. He still had a tight grip on my hand and I absolutely didn't mind.

"I-uh.. I'm a little bit nervous..." I tripped over my words like they were cement blocks in my path. "And I giggled... and my nervous laugh is scary."

Before my reflexes could kick in and allow me to pull away, Linus reached up and flicked my nose with his forefinger. I stared at him, surprised.

Linus grinned. "Surely I can't be the cause of your nervousness."

"You guessed it," I replied.

"I can leave, if my presence makes you uncomfortable," Linus offered with a nod.

My head snapped up and I stared straight into my neighbor's eyes. "No. You don't make me uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable with myself."

Linus' eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why, pray tell, is that?"

"When I am with a man that I like, I don't feel self-confident at all," I began. "I'm not pretty enough, smart enough, I don't make enough money, my job isn't the right one, I have so many imperfections and I feel like... like I am not good enough for any man."

_Did I really just say ALL of that, out loud?_

We sat in silence for a few moments before Linus finally spoke. "Cleona, that is your opinion of yourself. It's terribly incorrect but that's precisely what it is: your opinion. I want you to stop thinking like this, it's ridiculous. From this day on, I want you to take a look through another person's eyes when you look at yourself. Every morning, look at the woman in the mirror and tell her that she is beautiful, intelligent and that any man would be blessed to have her on his arm. After that, give yourself a smart flick to the nose. Now, swear to me that you will do as I have instructed."

"Um.. ok," I whispered, absorbing everything Linus had just said. I smiled.

"That's no swear," Linus rolled his eyes. "Swear like you mean it!"

"Ok, I swear!" I exclaimed. I was trying not to laugh at how serious Linus was about this.

Linus squinted at me. "You find something amusing, what is it?"

"I've never met anyone so stern about a little oath," I replied. I heard the coffee pot switch off and stood up to walk into the kitchen but Linus held tight to my hand. He stood to his feet, beside me.

"The reason for my stern attitude toward this particular oath is because I am determined to change your opinion of yourself," Linus spoke these words with such an intense authority that I couldn't look away from him. He let go of my hand but gripped my wrist, pulling it towards his face. "You must possess a shred of self-confidence somewhere in your body to have penned such a straight-forward declaration of your affection for me. If you wish to court me, you must seize that confidence, build it up and use it or else our relationship has come to a standstill."

I blinked a few times, in surprise. "Alright..."

_Where did this man hide Linus?_

Linus released my wrist and the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. "Excellent. Shall we have that coffee, now?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

* * *

The mischievous prince watched as his neighbor left his side. Loki was not surprised when Cleona had willingly agreed to his demand, he knew that she would do almost anything for him.

_I am doing this for you, woman. You will soon realize this. _

"Linus?" Cleona called from the kitchen, breaking Loki from his musings.

Loki crossed the room and entered the kitchen. His red-headed neighbor was standing next to the kitchen counter, holding the peppermint syrup Loki had brought with him. "Yes?"

Cleona looked up from reading the label on the bottle. She really was a beautiful, young woman who had a very interesting personality. Loki found himself pondering why Cleona would ever think otherwise. "You really like this in your coffee?"

"Of course," Loki replied.

"Yuck!" Cleona stuck her tongue out and laughed. "I hate anything peppermint flavored. How do you do it?"

"It's delicious," Loki said, staring at Cleona with wide eyes of disbelief. "You should be tortured for slandering the good name of peppermint."

More laughter from the red-head. "Well, eating or drinking anything peppermint would be enough to torture me. Here you go." She handed the bottle to Loki.

Loki glanced down at the bottle and back up at his neighbor. "You are going to sample it in your coffee...?"

"Uh... nope," Cleona replied, turning away to open her kitchen cabinet. She pulled out two coffee cups and set them on the counter, then she poured the steaming brew into the mugs.

"You must," Loki insisted as he watched Cleona produce a container of vanilla creamer from the same cabinet. He frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to defile that delicious coffee with that wretched creamer..."

Cleona's mouth dropped open in surprise and she turned to face her neighbor. "Excuse me, Mr. Starbrite, I happen to LOVE this 'wretched' creamer. Have you even tried it?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose. "It's vanilla. I detest vanilla."

"Have you TRIED this creamer, though?" Cleona crossed her arms. She had a bit of a stubborn streak that Loki was just getting a glimpse of.

"No," Loki clasped his hands behind his back and gave Cleona a determined stare. "I don't plan on trying it, anytime soon, either."

The trickster expected Cleona to back down and was pleased to see her turn back to the coffee mugs and pour the creamer into one of the cups, assuming she had given up and was pouring it into her own cup. The surprise came when she handed the mug with the creamer to Loki, after stirring it. She smiled, very sweetly. "Try it."

"I won't," Loki said, defiantly. He shook his head and tried to hand the mug back to Cleona.

Cleona refused the cup. She reached out and gave the prince a sharp poke to the chest. "You will."

Offended, Loki jabbed the girl in the shoulder, sharply. "I won't, either."

Cleona grabbed her arm and dropped her head. She whimpered, in pain. "Ouch.. I was just joking, Linus..."

"I apologize!" Loki exclaimed. He hadn't thought he jabbed her, that hard. The prince hunched over, trying to take a look at Cleona's shoulder. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

Cleona lifted her head, grinning from ear-to-ear. She laughed when she saw the horrified look on Loki's face.

_Did I truly fall for that old trick? I invented that one!_

"I am still not tasting that horrible creamer," Loki straightened his back and cocked his nose in the air, arrogantly. "Also, I cannot believe you would be so rude as to play such a horrible joke on your guest."

"I'm sorry," Cleona laughed. "I couldn't help myself... if only you could have seen your expression."

Loki stared at Cleona, grimly. "That was so upsetting, I'm considering leaving."

Cleona's eyes grew wide. "Please, don't! I won't play anymore jokes on you. You don't even have to taste the creamer."

A slow grin found its way onto Loki's face.

_You should have seen your own face._

"Thank you. You can make it up to me by sampling the peppermint flavoring."

"Ok, ok," Cleona rolled her eyes. "I'll try your gross peppermint coffee."

A few moments later, the two were seated at Cleona's kitchen table with coffee cups in hand. Cleona lifted her cup to her mouth and almost gagged at the overwhelming aroma of peppermint. She glanced up at Loki, who was already sipping his coffee down. Cleona quickly downed a sip from her mug.

"Delicious," Loki purred. He smirked at the red-head, sitting across the table. The expression on her face was truly a treasure; Cleona's mouth was quivering, her nose was scrunched up and her eyes were as wide as could be.

_Never trick the trickster, Cleona. _

Cleona let out a retching sound. "That was disgusting! Never again are you going to talk me into trying anything peppermint."

"Maybe next time, you will think twice about playing pranks on me," Loki replied, smoothly. "I'm quite the prankster, myself."

Slow realization was evident on Cleona's round features. Loki had just manipulated her into willingly acting out his revenge for Cleona's little trick on him, earlier. She grinned and shook her head. "You are really something else, Linus."

_You are just now realizing this?_

Loki shrugged. "What should I say? I don't like taking my own medicine."

"Hmm... that's going to be a problem, then," Cleona stared down at her mug, in thought. "Because.. that cup you're drinking from? Same one you were holding, earlier."

Loki set the cup down, like it burnt his hands. He stared into the cup and noticed that the brew was a little lighter than usual.

"I guess you don't hate vanilla as much as you thought?" Cleona smirked at her neighbor's confused expression.

"Apparently..." Loki said, slowly. He smiled at Cleona before taking another sip from his mug.

_You're 'something else,' yourself._

* * *

"So..." I began. I was trying my best to not sound awkward and I was failing, miserably.

Linus turned to look at me. We were seated on the couch, again and the TV was on, across the room. The screen was showing a cue card that read "Intermission". I had talked Linus into watching the first part of "Cleopatra", which he seemed to enjoy. But, I had grown tired of the movie and wanted to just talk with Linus.

_Elizabeth Taylor can share Linus' attention,_ I thought, with a laugh to myself.

"Is this the end of the film?" Linus inquired, seemingly disappointed.

I laughed. "Not on your life. There's a whole second part that's about three hours long. Do you want to finish it, today or wait for another time?"

Linus stretched his arms and shifted on the couch cushion, beside me. "I would prefer to wait, if you don't mind. Cleopatra is an interesting woman but I've had my fill of her, for now."

"Oh?" I asked. "Are you bored, that quickly of the women in your life?"

"Usually," Linus smirked. "Unless I find a woman to be truly interesting. If she entertains me, I like to keep that woman around."

I wanted to ask Linus if he thought I was 'truly interesting' but I wouldn't let myself. "Have you had a lot of girlfriends, Linus?" It seemed casual but I hadn't planned on asking my neighbor such a question. It shot past my lips before I could think to stop myself. Truthfully, I had wondered about Linus' past relationships before and I was dying to ask him.

"Hmm.." Linus folded his hands in his lap. "I have courted a few women but none, recently."

I nodded, hoping he would elaborate but Linus didn't. He had inadvertently answered another question I was too shy to ask; if Linus had dated anyone since I knew him. It was a weird question but it agitated me that I hadn't bothered to find out if my neighbor was single or in a relationship before I started 'chasing' him. "I haven't been in a relationship for three years, don't feel bad."

"Truthfully?" Linus asked, seemingly surprised.

"Uh.. yep. My last boyfriend was.. " I paused, searching for the right word. ".. a dirt bag, and that's putting it nicely. I've avoided getting into another relationship, since then because it was stressful for me and I don't need any more stress than I've got."

Linus gave me an understanding nod. He was looking as though he wanted to ask me something but was hesitating. "... I suppose you have changed your mind since-"

"We met," I finished. Once again, my mouth worked faster than my brain.

_Now would be a good time to kick in, brain-to-mouth filter._

"I mean, I realized that was a wrong way to think and that I shouldn't judge every man to be the same because I got involved with a pretty bad one," I said, quickly. "That would be a stupid thing to do. Everyone deserves a chance and even a second one, sometimes, and I wasn't giving any man a chance to be worth anything in my eyes."

"Pain can cause a multitude of idiotic actions," Linus stated and from the grim look in his green eyes, I could tell that he had first hand experience in that area.

A small spark ignited in the pit of my stomach. The thought of someone causing Linus pain, purposely, really upset my temper. The overwhelming desire to protect him from anyone who would try to hurt him rose up and burned through my veins. "Linus.. if you ever want to talk about anything.. I'm all ears."

_And if you tell me who upset you, I'll find them. _

I mentally chastised myself for my angry thoughts. That would not be a good emotion to dwell on.

"Your offer is very well appreciated," Linus replied. "Perhaps another time... I may tell you all sorts of interesting things. At the moment, I am more interested in another topic."

"What's that?" I inquired. I was mildly disappointed that Linus wasn't ready to share his troubles with me, yet. It was understandable, we had just started our relationship of sorts.

"What was your last companion like?" Linus stretched his arms out and rested them on the back of the couch, his right arm positioned behind my head.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "What about yours? What was she like?"

"Ladies first, Cleona," Linus grinned.

"Your chivalry is not appreciated," I sighed. "Adam, my ex, was really serious and when he did joke around, he was very deadpan. Adam was very sensible and responsible and now that I think about it, he was boring."

"This Adam, was he handsome?" Linus tilted his face toward mine.

I shrugged. "He was very, very muscular and he had these incredible brown eyes..."

Linus squinted at me, carefully studying my face. "But, I am more attractive. Yes?"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew the answer to that question," Linus smirked, slowly.

"You just wanted to hear me say it," I punched my neighbor on the leg, lightly. "Now, tell me about your ex."

"My last suitor was quite lithe and possessed fair hair, like the morning sun," Linus recalled, a dreamy look overcoming his features. "She was incredibly faithful to me and we were engaged to be married before we discovered we both had future plans that were not negotiable. We parted ways and haven't seen each other in a great while."

"If I'm not being rude, what were your plans?" I asked, cautiously.

Linus let out a sigh before replying, "I plan to raise a large family, and she didn't wish to have any children."

"Wha..? How could anyone not want to have any children?"

_Especially with you! _

That thought caused me to mentally punch myself.

"If it gives any explanation, she was an only child," Linus said.

That cleared up my confusion, a little. I had noticed that children from large families usually grew up to have large families, themselves. I nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence. It became slightly awkward when Linus caught me staring at him. A red hot blush colored my face and I shifted my gaze to stare at the wall, across the room. I heard my neighbor snicker and turned to look at him, again. Linus was smiling and it was contagious.

"You are easily flustered, aren't you?" Linus laughed.

"...yes!" I replied, trying not to laugh.

Linus' fingers curled around my shoulder and he pushed me closer to him. There were about four inches of space between our faces. "Would you be flustered if I were to kiss you, right now?"

If my skin became any redder, I could have passed for a tomato. Of course, my heart was beating out of my chest and I actually wondered if Linus could hear it. "I don't... I don't think I could be much more flustered..."

I was about to close my eyes and wait for the impact of his lips on mine when Linus loosened his grip on my shoulder. He grinned, in a very evil way that I found both attractive and scary.. "Perhaps I will try flustering you, tomorrow."

_God help me. I've fallen in love with a tease._

* * *

**A/N: In case you missed it, "Mr. Starbrite" is a reference to Brach's peppermint candies ;P**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my life has gotten a little busy. Oh, my gosh! A HUUUUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/alerts! I never expected that anyone would like this story very much so I am floating around on the ceiling because all the love for this story makes me happy! All of your reviews and adds motivate me to keep this story chugging along, and they really make my day when I get the notification e-mails :) I hope everyone will continue reading and I hope that Loki will keep making you laugh and that Cleona will remain a character who is easy to identify with. **

**Something that I just remembered; the old flame that Loki mentioned in the last chapter is my original character, loosely based on Marvel!Sigyn. I don't really know that much about her, except that she is the goddess of fidelity.**

**Enjoy the story and thank you, again..**

**This chapter takes place two days after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters...**

* * *

The moon was high above Loki's head and the stars that glittered against the black of the night sky made the prince homesick for Asgard. Midgard's view of the stars was beautiful but there was no sky more beautiful than an Asgardian night.

Loki was drinking in all the sights, committing them to memory as he took his nightly stroll. The park near his vacation home was the trickster's favorite setting for his walk and usually, Loki felt completely comfortable to make the trek through the park. Something was off, on this particular night and it set the prince on edge.

_I am being pursued._

After allowing his follower to trail him, a while longer, Loki sensed that it was Mr. South who was following him through the park. Loki ducked into some bushes, quietly and cloaked himself in invisibility. The prince waited, patiently and after a few moments Mr. South came into view, a little way down the path.

_I wonder what I can learn from you._

Loki carefully stepped out of the bushes, still hidden with his magic. He came around the bushes to lean against a nearby tree and began trying to enter Mr. South's mind, telepathically. In a split second, tons of information was loaded into Loki's mind from the other man's thoughts. The information revealed lots of things to the trickster; Mr. South was actually an agent who worked with a secret, intelligence agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D., the daycare where Cleona worked was exclusively for the families of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and workers, and the director of the daycare was concerned with Cleona and believed Loki to be an illegal alien from another country. The reason for these suspicions stemmed from the constant watch that was kept on the daycare workers, their families, friends and neighbors. The director had noticed that Loki's (fake) records had just appeared into the system, when he had rented the apartment from Mrs. Hatch all those months ago. Cleona was suspected of harboring and working with an illegal alien to plan some sort of attack or aggressive incursion on the daycare and to start a war between the US and whatever country Loki hailed from. It was also revealed to Loki that Agent South was appointed to track Cleona and Loki's every move, for the time being.

_You insecure, petty ants. As if __I __would go to the trouble... Cleona would never dream of harming the children at the daycare, either._

The tempting idea of assaulting South's mind with disturbing mental images was forgotten when the prince received new thoughts from the agent's mind. Agent South was thinking of Loki's neighbor and Loki's nose and mouth scrunched up in repulsion as his mind was bombarded with South's personal fantasies starring Cleona and himself. The agent's sanity belonged to Loki now that South had successfully disgusted and angered the Aesir.

"Could this get any more boring..?" South spoke, to no one in particular. He was wearing an ear and mouth piece for communicating to his superiors and co-workers but South wasn't using it, at the moment.

_I wouldn't complain, you worm. Your boredom is about to come to an end._

Loki attacked Agent South's thoughts with the most vulgar scene the prince could imagine, with himself and his red-headed companion in the leading roles. South's features twisted into a queasy frown as a satisfied grin spread across Loki's face.

"Ugghhh..." the agent groaned, pounding his forehead with the heel of his hand."That was the sickest thing I have ever thought of... my brain is trying to make me puke..."

The trickster was struggling to contain his laughter.

_You will not be allowed the pleasure of dreaming of Cleona. Every time you try picturing yourself with her, the only image you may conjure will be of Cleona and me._

Loki circled Agent South, contemplating sending more images to the blond man's mind. The agent's ear-piece beeped and he answered it, while the prince eavesdropped on South's side of the conversation.

"South speaking. Lemme tell you something: this guy just got creepier. I dunno how that's possible. Mr. Olsen just disappeared while I was observing him in the park," South babbled into his mouth-piece.

Another racy, mental attack from the prince's thoughts to Agent South's mind caused the agent to shake his head, violently in reaction to such a disturbing thought.

"Have we checked into things like mental assaults? Because, I keep getting these nasty images out of nowhere. No, it's Ms. Hatch and Mr. Olsen..." South scratched his head, vigorously. "I don't care if you laugh; I get this feeling of spite whenever I see it. Worst part is, it's now burnt into my brain. Yeah, ok. Laugh your freakin' head off. Why did you contact me, in the first place? She is? I'll get right on that. No, I've lost my visual on Mr. Olsen. What do you want me to do? I think he found out I was following him. How can I track someone I lost track of? No, don't put him on- Hello, sir! But, sir! No, I am not getting too involved. No, sir. Yes, sir."

Loki perceived that Agent South was now leaving the assignment of tracking the prince and was being reassigned to watch Cleona, for the rest of the evening. South couldn't be more ecstatic about this turn of events and Loki saw an opening for mischief. Loki followed Agent South to his observation point, attacking the agent's mind with more bawdy scenarios the entire time.

Agent South's observation point turned out to be the house right across the street from Loki and Cleona's apartments. By the time South stepped inside the house, he was holding his head with both hands and the agent's face was riddled with agony.

"How do I make it stop?" South cried out, in frustration. Agent South pulled at his blond curls and shook his head, back and forth. The house was empty, so he didn't have to worry what his co-workers or superiors might think of such a sight. Obviously, the agent didn't see Loki, who was wearing a wide grin and was fighting back an explosion of laughter at the sight of South's distress.

_Stop? I've just begun to have fun, we can't stop yet..._

South walked into the living room and sat down in a desk chair that was positioned in front of the window that faced Cleona and Loki's duplex. A small table that held a laptop, an audio surveillance device, a pair of binoculars, and two files was positioned near the window. The window's blinds were made of some type of material that was almost the same as a one-way mirror; Loki could see through the blinds from the inside of the house but when looking at them from the outside, they appeared to be closed.

The prince was itching to take a look inside the files that lay on the table. They were stamped with an eagle symbol and someone had scribbled different series of numbers below the stamp on each file. Those files held information about Cleona and himself, Loki was almost sure of it.

"Lessee, here..." Agent South spoke, absentmindedly. He flipped the laptop on, to reveal a grid of streaming video from every room in Cleona's apartment. South clicked on the stream from the red-head's living room and the video filled the screen. Cleona was sitting on the couch with one of her female friends. The two girls were dressed to kill and they seemed to have just arrived at Cleona's apartment from a night out. Cleona and her friend were chatting and laughing, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

A cold, dangerous anger flooded the trickster's veins.

_How long? How long have you been watching her? How long have you known that she is innocent of these suspicions? How long have you dragged this on, just to satisfy your own perverse desires, you pathetic coward?_

Loki invaded South's mind, searching his memory. S.H.I.E.L.D. watched their employees, closely but when they suspected someone, they practically lived and breathed the suspect's life. South had been watching Cleona since Loki had taken up residence in Midgard. That was long enough to find out that Cleona wasn't in cahoots with Loki to level the daycare or kidnap the children. The prince searched deeper into the agent's memory bank and found exactly what he needed to confirm his own suspicions.

_So, that is the case. Agent, you have just bought a pass into your personal hell._

With one last disturbing, mental attack on South's mind, Loki teleported out of the house and to an out of sight spot down the street. Loki became visible, again and began the short walk to his companion's apartment. Once he had reached the porch, the prince knocked on Cleona's front door.

_Continue your watch, Agent. If you can bear it._

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Who's that?" Sharon asked, turning in her seat on the couch to face the closed, front door.

Another knock and Sharon turned her gaze back to me. Her eyes were wide with panic.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost midnight. Sharon and I had just returned from a girls' night out in the city and we were just having a few laughs, recapping the night's events before she had to go home. Fear welled up in the pit of my stomach as I wondered if the visitor could be a murderer or rapist or some other dangerous person. "I-I don't know... I'm not expecting anyone..." Standing to my feet, I kicked off my pumps in case I needed to make a run for it. As I crossed the room to answer the door, I picked up the baseball bat that I kept next to the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Linus," came a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

I dropped the bat and unlocked the door, quickly. I pulled the door open and Linus was standing on the other side, smiling like he had a secret. At the sight of my neighbor, my mouth curved into a smile. "Hi."

"Good evening," Linus nodded. He looked past me, toward Sharon. "I hope I am not interrupting but I desperately need to speak with you, Cleona."

I stepped back and motioned for Linus to come inside. After he came in, I closed the door. When I looked over to Sharon, she was grinning. Her grin made me uneasy; I could practically hear the thoughts behind that smile. "Linus, this is my friend, Sharon Nash. Sharon, this is Linus Olsen."

Sharon stood up and hurried over. She shook Linus' outstretched hand, vigorously. "Hello! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a crap-load about you."

"Oh," Linus chuckled. "Thank you, the pleasure is mine."

Sharon giggled. "I'll get out of your hair, now. It was nice meeting you, Linus."

Linus gave a nod. "The feeling is mutual. Have a lovely evening, Ms. Nash."

I watched as Sharon grabbed her purse. She gave me a hug before leaving and whispered into my ear, "Call me, later and I don't care how late 'later' is.. I got to know what was so desperate, doll." When she pulled away, Sharon gave me a wink.

"Good night," I said, a deep blush warming my neck and face. Sharon left, closing the door behind herself. Somehow, I didn't feel the need to lock it with Linus around. I turned back to my neighbor. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is right as rain," Linus' mouth turned up with a smile, and he folded one hand over the other, repeatedly.

I gave him a confused look. "Wasn't there something you wanted 'desperately' to talk about?"

"I only wished to remind myself of how lovely you are," Linus was still smiling but, now he reminded me of a boy who had told a fib and been caught.

"So... you lied, just now?" I grimaced, still blushing. He had lied but it was the nicest lie anyone had ever told. "To get rid of my friend so you could be alone with me?"

_I should be angry with you, shouldn't I?_

Linus looked at the floor, trying very hard not to look guilty. "Yes, I did... if you're upset with me, I will leave."

"Nooo, no," I laughed as I pointed my finger at Linus, playfully. "I've learned that little trick. You don't have any intention of leaving, you just say that knowing that I would never ask you to leave. I don't want you to leave because I'm not upset. I should be but I'm not."

"I knew I couldn't fool you for much longer with that one," Linus reached out and wrapped his fingers around my hand and kissed the top of my knuckles, like when we had first met. I felt differently, now than I had when the dark haired man had first kissed my hand. When we met, I didn't have any self confidence at all and I had never dreamed that Linus would ever want a relationship with me. Now, I have a lot more confidence and I am realizing that I must be very special in Linus' eyes. I could hold his gaze and smile at him, without feeling like I wasn't good enough to be with anyone, much less him. "Has your affection for me blinded you from the wicked aspects of my personality, Cleona?"

I smiled as Linus brushed the fingers of his free hand over my hand. "No... I'm not a child who thinks the person she admires can't do anything wrong... that was just the nicest lie I've ever heard."

"I am not going to apologize for that lie," Linus replied, gazing at me through half-lidded eyes.

"No one is asking you to," I said, feeling my face begin to tingle with another blush. "I'm just happy that you came by..."

"You don't fancy being alone, do you?" Linus inquired. He inched closer and closer, probably thinking I didn't notice.

I glanced down at the floor, feeling a little ashamed that Linus had noticed my childish trait. I had never liked being alone "I hate it... but, I'm just happy to see you."

"It's been two days since I last visited you..." Linus was snaking his free hand around the small of my back. "I knew you were working and I didn't visit..."

"I wouldn't mind if you came over on the days I work..." I instinctively lowered my voice to a whisper, given that we were standing inches apart.

The dazzling smile that I had come to love, graced Linus' features and he craned his neck so that his face was closer to mine. "Have you been clamoring for my presence?"

I laughed before gingerly resting the hand that Linus wasn't gripping, on his shoulder. "Yes... I didn't invite you over because I didn't want you to think I was clingy or needy... but, I have to warn you that I can be very clingy..."

"I won't protest if you cling to me," whispered Linus. While he had distracted me with conversation, Linus had entangled his arm around my waist, smoothly and was slowly pressing my body closer to his.

_You shouldn't have said that. You just gave me permission to make a nuisance of myself._

"You never tried what you mentioned, the other day," I said, growing agitated with the suspense Linus was putting me in. "About trying to fluster me?"

A look of surprise passed over Linus' face, then a sly smile. "You appear to be flustered enough, already. What else could I possibly do?"

I found that shred of self confidence and grasped onto it. "You could go ahead and kiss me. I've been waiting for the past five minutes."

Linus laughed before closing his eyes and I took that as my queue to follow suit and wait.

I felt a light peck of lips, right next to my mouth. I opened my eyes, to see my neighbor grinning at me.

_That is enough, that's all my heart can take._

I quickly leaned forward, closing my eyes and the space between our lips. It had been a bold move that I would normally scold myself for but as soon as it was done, I didn't feel sorry.

_I feel a lot of things but regret isn't among them._

My body grew warm as Linus released my hand. He wrapped his newly freed hand around the back of my neck, and I tilted my head back as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Memories of kissing Adam when we were together flooded my mind but somehow, this kiss with my dark haired neighbor blotted out all the emotions that were connected to those memories. The whole world faded away from me and all of my nervous and worrisome feelings melted. A feeling of sheer joy and a need for more kisses like this one, overwhelmed me.

_You've ruined me, Linus. I hope you're proud of yourself._

I felt Linus' mouth curve into a smile against my lips. He deepened the kiss, causing my toes to tingle. After a few moments, I had to regretfully break the kiss for air. I opened my eyes to stare straight into Linus' emerald gaze. My skin flushed as the world came rushing back and I couldn't hold back the grin spreading across my face. Linus returned my smile, only in a softer fashion and I watched as he studied my face, intently. I rested my hands on his chest and drummed my fingers on the material of Linus' shirt, lightly.

"Now, you kiss me," I told him.

"I think one kiss should suffice," Linus answered, poking my mouth with his forefinger.

"I'm not going to settle for one. Kiss me."

Linus' eyebrows shot up in slight shock. "Are you demanding me to kiss you?"

"Yes," I answered, unashamed.

"You've had enough," Linus let go of me. He stepped back, a few inches. "You're becoming light-headed."

I laughed. "Linus! You can't just kiss me like that, one time." I grabbed his hand and he allowed me to lead him over to the sofa, to sit down.

Linus plopped onto the sofa and assumed what I had noticed was his normal sitting position; leaning back against the sofa with his legs spread, widely. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and leaned his temple against his fist. I sat down beside Linus, scooting in fairly close and pulling my feet up under my rear. "I certainly can and will," Linus answered, somewhat arrogantly.

"You are a cruel, strange man," I shook my head. I tried to fight off a yawn and failed as a loud roar escaped my mouth.

"Perhaps your mind is muddled by fatigue and that's why you think I'm cruel," Linus' mouth quirked with a slight smile.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Probably. I don't really think you're cruel..."

"I know," Linus replied.

My eyes were growing heavier with every second but I didn't want to ask Linus to leave. I knew he wouldn't be offended if I asked him to leave, I just didn't want Linus to go home and leave me. Overcoming the dread of my neighbor leaving was becoming easier as I became sleepier. "Linus?"

"Yes?" Linus asked.

"I am so glad you came over and that you were able to meet Sharon," I started, my eyes drooping with heaviness. "And, I hate to be so rude but I am about to fall into a coma. Will you please excuse me so I can go to bed?"

A laugh came from Linus as he stood up. "I understand; I need to retire to bed, myself."

I stood up, as well. Linus started for the door and I followed him. "Thank you. I really hate to see you leave, though..."

By the time I finished that sentence, we had reached the front door and Linus was opening it to step outside. He turned around to give me a long stare from those green eyes that said, 'I will stay if you ask me'. If I asked my neighbor to stay, he would sleep on the couch, of course. I wanted to take everything slow and enjoy every moment, in our relationship. I didn't feel ready for that great of a step, yet. Even so, I didn't really trust myself with Linus staying in my home. He was someone I was heavily attracted to and my self-control could easily be abandoned, if the mood struck me the right way.

_I know that you're aware of how badly I would like to ask you to stay. But, I can't._

"Good night, Linus," I said, after a few seconds. I smiled. "I hope you sleep well."

Linus returned my smile, and gave a nod. "I hope you do, as well. Good evening, Cleona."

I watched Linus turn and leave. I was still watching, as he let himself into his apartment and shut the door. After shutting my own front door, I locked it and started turning off lights, picking up my things and getting ready to go to bed. Walking into the kitchen and noticing that the curtains over the sink were still open, I remembered that I was being watched by Agent South and his co-workers. For a moment, I thought about sticking my tongue out at the window where I assumed South spied into. I suddenly realized that I didn't care if the narcissistic agent was watching, or not. It seemed to me that since I had begun dating Linus, I felt safer and I was completely indifferent to South's phantom-like presence in my life.

I did blush as the thought occurred to me that South was probably watching when Linus and I were kissing. That was such a private moment for me; the first kiss with Linus and possibly five people were watching. The thought of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watching us made me a little bit angry, honestly.

_It must be terrible to have to constantly watch the lives of others, though._

* * *

Agent South could have easily taken hold on a military tank and flipped it, he was that upset. Anger boiled his blood as the agent stared in horror at the screen of his laptop. In the apartment across the street, Cleona was entangled in Loki's arms but the prince was using his magic to conceal his doppelganger in South's observation room. Loki couldn't have been more pleased with the agent's reaction to his kiss with Cleona and the actual kiss was highly delectable.

_Torment the pathetic worm and enjoy the woman's lips, at the same time. A more ideal situation could not exist._

As Loki mused in South's observation room and continued locking lips with Cleona, in her apartment, the distraught agent jerked the laptop off the table and stood to his feet. The rolling desk chair South had been sitting in, scooted across the floor and the commotion brought the trickster out of his thoughts. Loki looked on as Agent South hurled the laptop across the room and into the wall. The laptop clattered to the floor and Loki saw that the screen was cracked but the streaming video could still be seen.

_Oh, please. That little outburst didn't hold a candle to one of Thor's temper tantrums._

South stalked across the room, his mouth pursed and his nostrils flaring. He crouched down and picked up the damaged laptop. The agent sighed, watching Loki and Cleona talk on the cracked screen. Loki sensed that Agent South was growing a deep hatred for the prince, mingled with violent jealousy and a hint of admiration.

_You loathe me because I claimed the woman you pine for, jealousy burns in your soul because she treasures me, in return and you admire me for the simple reason that I posses the class and confidence that you lack and Cleona finds alluring. When everything I have planned comes about, you will not be able tolerate the sight of me, cretin._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read/subscribed to/faved this story or thrown a heavy object at their screen after reading it. My last couple of updates have been later than I wanted them to be and I am trying my best to make sure I get a new chapter up before a week is out without rushing myself. If I don't update as fast as normal, I have not lost interest or given up on this fic. I have too much planned for future chapters to give up, so no worries.**

**I have four quick thoughts before getting into the chapter: I think I remember reading that Comic!Loki has some telepathic abilities and that is why I added that into this story.**

**When Loki makes his entrance in the first part of this chapter, I imagine that in Cleona's mind he was walking in slow-motion to some type of suggestive music with lots of sunlight glinting off his hair and teeth... ha ha ha...**

**I beg a thousand pardons for the pitiful descriptions I give for houses and such.**

**If anyone is wondering: 'Cleona' means 'father's glory' and is pronounced 'Klee-oh-nah'. 'Duana' is pronounced 'D'wah-nah'. I'll let Loki tell you the meaning of 'Duana', either in this chapter or the next. The name suits the character so well and I didn't even know the meaning when I picked the name. Weeeird. Ok, enough rambling.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

The day that I had waited for with mixed feelings of dread and excitement, finally came.

It was the day of my family's barbecue.

The reason for such a mixture of emotions came from the fact that I was excited because Linus was coming along with me and was going to get to know my family and I dreaded today for the same reasons. My family is made up of wonderful folks that I love so much but just like any other family, they often do and say embarrassing things. Linus never told me everything my mother said to him when he bumped into my parents at the grocery store, a little while ago, but I know she did more than invite Linus to the barbecue. This is my mother; she couldn't be quiet if you threatened her life. I can only imagine the shameful things Mom probably babbled to Linus and for me, ignorance is bliss.

_I would rather not know how many times she probably told Linus that I was 'head-over-heels' for him._

After showering and performing my morning routine of teeth and hair-brushing, I dove into my closet to find an outfit for today. A pair of high waist, multicolored, tribal print shorts caught my eye and I pulled them on before searching for a top and shoes. I decided to go with a mint green, sleeveless, button-up shirt and a pair of flat, brown, slingback sandals. Once I had finished getting dressed and tucked the hem of my shirt into my shorts, I brushed my hair, again and chose to leave it down. I made my way to the kitchen, to make sure I had everything I needed to bring to the barbecue. Mom had given me a list, which I had stuck to the fridge door and I read over it as I checked the fridge. Everything I needed was there, except fresh peaches.

_Looks like I have to make a trip to the grocery store..._

It wasn't that big of an inconvenience and I had a little time before I needed to leave, so I made my morning coffee and grabbed a banana. I carried my breakfast into the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch. As I ate, I thought about my family. My dad was the person I was closest to, our similarities brought us closer together. My mother can be sweet and loving but she also could be very blunt and if you didn't know her that well, Mom could seem rude. They weren't perfect but in my eyes, there couldn't be better parents.

_I am incredibly blessed..._

My older sister, Duana, was a lot like my mother, in appearance and personality. She loved to talk and where my mother was simply being blunt and not intending to be rude, Duana was the type who said what she wanted and didn't apologize for it. My sister was also a very social person who would rather go out with her friends than spend time at home and now that she had moved out of our parents' house, Duana rarely visited. I love my sister, but we have always had trouble getting along.

_Duana is the one person I do not look forward to introducing Linus to._

I have a younger brother, Jamie, who looks like my mother and has a personality all his own. He often says random things and tries his best to make others laugh. Jamie is eighteen and still lives at home with our parents. We get along, really well and I am so thankful for that. Jamie is the only kid out of my parents' children to not have been named with an Irish name. On my mother's side of the family, it's a tradition to name your children Irish names to preserve our Irish heritage and that's why Duana and I have such uncommon names. When Jamie was born, my mom wanted my dad to choose a name for his only son and so James was my dad's choice.

Thinking of Linus meeting my family and hoping that they would take to him as well as I have, made me wonder about my neighbor's family. I knew next to nothing about them. Linus has let a few things slip that I have picked up on: his father must work as a governor or some other high-reigning position, Linus has a closer relationship with his mother than his father and he loves his older brother but sometimes feels a smidgeon of jealousy towards his brother. I wanted to ask so many questions about Linus' family but I felt that I shouldn't.

_When Linus wants me to know more about his family, he will tell me._

Before I realized it, an hour had passed while I was musing. I left my seat in the living room and made my way into the kitchen, to start packing up the food that I needed to take to the barbecue. After I loaded everything into a large, durable, tote bag, I grabbed my keys off the table and left the apartment. Stepping out onto the porch, I felt the afternoon sun on my skin and smiled.

_At least it's not muggy, today._

I quickly made my way out to my car, which was parked on our side of the street. I opened the rear door and shoved the bag into the empty space.

"It's so weird that we keep running into each other."

I turned around, to see who had spoke. I didn't really have to turn around, I already knew it was Agent South. He was standing there, behind me, dressed in the usual black suit and blue tie. The only thing different was that the agent was sporting sunglasses. "I don't think so. Good afternoon, South."

"Good middle-of-the-day to you. You don't think it's weird that we keep bumping into each other?" South raised an eyebrow and shoved one hand into his pocket.

"You're stalking my every move for an intelligence agency," I shrugged. "You know where I'm going before I get there. So, it's not considered coincidence."

A smirk played across the agent's lips. "I was just trying to be mysterious."

I gave South a quick look, up and down. "'Mysterious' doesn't really come to mind, when I see you."

_You made a point to let me know that you were going to be watching me, from afar. Not exactly mysterious._

"What does come to mind, Miss Hatch?" South lowered his head, to look at me over his shades.

"'S.H.I.E.L.D.'," I replied, blankly. It was true, I didn't know anything about Agent South except his occupation.

South's eyebrows wrinkled toward each other and his lips pinched together. He looked really disappointed. "That's all..?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know enough about you to form a solid opinion," I explained. "Remember; you watch me everyday, I rarely see you."

"I..." South was searching for words. I could feel his stare through his sunglasses. "You don't remember me, for real?"

I tilted my head. "I met you, a while ago. Why? Did we meet before then?"

South looked around, trying to look at anything but my face. "For real... you don't even remember me. I've... made a butt out of myself."

_Remember him..?_

"Quite."

South and I turned and saw Linus walking towards the car. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of dark, blue jeans and wore a pair of muted, green loafers. Linus' attire was simple, something I had never seen before. My neighbor usually wore dress pants and button-up shirts, everyday and this new look surprised me.

_This is a good surprise. He makes a t-shirt and jeans look regal._

"Say that, again?" South immediately bristled at Linus' remark. The agent turned his body to face my neighbor, who was now standing next to us. South crossed his arms and cocked his head back to look down his nose at Linus.

_Oh, my... this can't end on a happy note..._

"I'm simply agreeing with your statement," Linus tilted his head and stared at South, with a smirk. "You have made a.. ahem, 'butt' of yourself."

I tried my best not to let a giggle out but Linus saying 'butt', which was something I have never expected or imagined him to say, sounded so hilarious. A giggle escaped and earned a pleased look from Linus, whose eyes darted from me to South as though he were saying, 'she agrees and thinks I'm hilarious. I can't lose'. I immediately covered my growing smile as South gave me a long stare.

"You know, I was having a private talk with Miss Hatch," South said, when he was finished giving me a stare-down. "It's not polite and gentlemanly to butt into conversations. A real classy guy wouldn't do what you just did."

_Linus, if you say 'butt'' again, I will lose it and burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter._

"A man of considerable character wouldn't badger a woman who is clearly indifferent toward said man, to death," Linus spat. "Listen well, Agent, a reputable man has a right to cut into a conversation when another man is hounding his woman."

_His... woman. _The smile on my face grew even wider at Linus' words. I guess I should have been offended to almost being referred to as property but I was bursting with happiness that Linus thought of me as 'his woman'. It sounded sweet to my ears and my cheeks started tingling with a blush.

"'Your woman'?" South repeated, sounding angry. His face was becoming red and he unfolded his arms. The agent's fist clenched tight and the thought crossed my mind that he was ready to punch Linus.

_Why? Why is South so angry?_

A sly, toothy grin came upon Linus' face. He reached over and wrapped his cool fingers around my hand, never breaking South's gaze. "Oh? You didn't know? Cleona and I are.. intimate companions, now."

South whipped his sunglasses off and turned his gaze to me, looking confused.

"We're dating," I simplified Linus' term for our relationship.

The agent's expression quickly changed from confused to hurt and angry. He glanced at Linus, then back to me and vice versa.

"I can't fathom why that should be your concern, anyway," Linus shook his head, slightly and furrowed his brow. I could tell that my neighbor was feigning confusion; he knew exactly why South was so upset by this news. "I would love to hear exactly why you are so preoccupied with Cleona's status, Agent."

"Actually, I would like to know why, too," I said. I stared at Agent South, expectantly.

South smiled but it was a heartbroken smile and I felt a twinge of pity for the agent. "It's my job." He saluted, quickly before walking off.

I looked over at Linus, whose lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows were set into a deep frown.

_Linus knows something that I don't. _

My mouth opened to ask the dark haired man what he knew about South, but I quickly shut it when I heard Linus whisper, "Coward."

_You definitely know more about South than I do._

* * *

Loki could sense that Cleona was onto him. Standing next to him, beside her vehicle, Cleona was dying to ask the trickster what he knew about Agent South that she didn't.

_I do not wish to tell you, dear Cleona. I plan on keeping this charade of mortality up, for a while longer. If Agent South does not reveal to you what I know by that time, I will tell you what that coward could not._

"So, you look amazing in casual clothes," Cleona broke the silence. Loki turned his gaze to look down into her eyes. The red head smiled at Loki, which brought a smile to his own lips.

_She senses that I don't want to discuss South's behavior._

"Thank you," Loki replied, glancing down at Cleona's attire. "You look beautiful, as always."

Cleona's face became bright pink. "Thanks... Thank you for what you said to South. I have never had anyone stand up for me, like that.. or call me their 'woman'..."

"You are mine, now," Loki's cool gaze seemed to melt into a fiery stare. "I will not stand idly by while someone like South obtrudes upon my woman..."

_The fool continued to pursue you, even though he was fully aware that I had already staked my claim to your heart. Apparently, South does not want to accept that we are involved._

"I never would have guessed that you were so possessive," Cleona gripped Loki's hand, tightly.

_I'm not fond of others playing with my things._

The trickster smirked. "Does it trouble you?"

Cleona's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No, no! I get a little jealous, myself..."

"'A little'?" Loki repeated, looking skeptical of the red head's words. "I recall an incident with a certain librarian before we ever became a couple... that's more than 'a little jealous', Cleona."

"Ok, I'll own up to it: I'm a very jealous person, sometimes," Cleona admitted. "But, just promise me that you won't ever get so jealous that you.. accuse me of being unfaithful to you..."

_As if that would __ever__ happen. Your beau is a god, how could you desire another man?_

"I'm confident that you would not do that," Loki answered. "It's not in your character and you are solely devoted to me, I know that."

Cleona nodded, a genuine smile creeping onto her face. "I think it's cute that you're possessive, like that. It's very sweet, Linus."

"You are attractively vicious when you become possessive," Loki said, chuckling. "I suppose that we could become a very destructive couple, in the right situation."

"If some girl tried to hit on you and some guy tried to do the same with me?" Cleona started laughing. "Blood and screams would pour!"

"I pity the poor souls who attempt to flirt with either of us."

* * *

After our encounter with South and the conversation that followed, Linus and I piled into the car to drive to the grocery store and then to my parents' home. I had decided to leave the incident with South alone, for now. It wasn't that important and I felt that Linus did not want to talk about anything to do with the agent, right now.

When I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and parked the car, I hopped out and hurried inside. I quickly grabbed a bag of peaches and paid for them before hurrying back out to the car and Linus, who was waiting for me.

It was a bit of a drive to my parents' house and on the way, Linus and I listened to the radio and chatted about random things. I also began warning him about my family's ways.

"You've already met my parents," I started.

"They seem to be lovely people," Linus said, smiling.

I felt proud to be blessed with such good parents. "They are. My mom gets a little talky, sometimes, so don't let her corner you. Dad can be a little distant, but I know he likes you."

"Your parents," Linus began. He chuckled. "Are very interesting to talk with."

"They are so quirky," I laughed. "Anyway, let me warn you about my sister: Duana has a tendecy to be snobby and rude. Don't let her get away with it; you've got a sharp tongue, please use it."

Linus nodded, looking troubled. "May I ask; what gives your sister the motivation to be snobbish?"

"Duana has a chip on her shoulder," I sighed. "She has a very wealthy fiancee and she is studying to become a physician. My sister has totally lost sight of how important family is."

What I took as an 'understanding grunt' sounded from my passenger's throat. "You have a younger brother, also?"

"Yes; Jamie," I replied. "He is a good guy and we are really close."

"Jamie is the only sibling without a traditional, Irish name?" Linus asked.

"Yeah. It's a tradition in my mom's family to name your children Irish names but she wanted my dad to name my brother," I explained. "Jamie loves to make people smile but I have to let you know that he says random things and sometimes they don't make sense. Don't be surprised if my brother starts talking about the lifespan of a chicken."

Linus laughed. "I'll try not to be too surprised. "

"I hope that you have a good time, today," I said. "We are kind of an odd bunch but we can be fun."

"I'm sure I will enjoy myself," Linus reassured me. "You don't have to fret so much."

_Oh, but I do..._

"I hope so..."

* * *

Cleona's parents lived just outside of town and when Cleona turned the car off the main road and onto a private driveway, Loki was surprised to see that the Hatch's home was almost large enough to be a mansion. It was large for the mortals but the Hatch residence was easily dwarfed by the Asgardian palace.

"Home sweet home," Cleona was beaming as she drove the car up the somewhat lengthy driveway.

"It's a beautiful home," the prince commented. He was being honest, it was beautiful by human standards. The home was two stories, built out of red bricks and had plenty of large windows. Loki noticed that the home had a wrap-around, screened in porch and a large yard. There were lots of flowers and small trees planted around the house and Loki saw a large, porch swing hanging from the porch ceiling. A three car garage was connected to the side of the house and Cleona drove into the empty space and parked.

Cleona shut the engine off and pulled her keys out of the ignition. Loki watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down. She sighed before turning her gaze on the trickster. "I really hate to ask this... but.. let's not mention that we're dating. Is that ok? I don't want you to think that I'm embarrassed by you or anything.. I'm just not ready to face their millions of questions, yet.. "

"It's fine," Loki replied. "A little mystery never hurt anyone."

_Neither did a little trickery._

"Thank you," Cleona breathed in relief. "We're all set, then..."

The red head got out of the car and Loki did the same. Cleona grabbed the bag of peaches from the backseat while Loki opened the back door and pulled the tote bag of groceries out. The prince followed Cleona through a door in the garage and into the closed-in porch. She led Loki up to the front door of the house and opened it.

"Dad? Mom?" Cleona called, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Loki took a look around the inside of the house as he stepped in, behind Cleona. They were standing in a large, open area with two doorways on opposite sides of the room and there was a staircase on the side of the room, opposite the front door. The walls were painted a subdued shade of yellow, the floors were hardwood and there were gobs of family photos in frames on the walls. It was cozy and inviting, Loki couldn't help but to love it.

Distant voices could be heard from the doorway to Loki and Cleona's right and Loki heard someone mention Cleona's name.

"The kitchen is this way," Cleona told Loki, before heading in the direction of the voices. "Everybody should be in there."

Loki followed Cleona through the doorway, through a very large dining room and into the kitchen. As the trickster's companion had predicted, most of her immediate family were in the kitchen. Cleona's mother was molding hamburger patties while Mr. Hatch was mixing something in a small bowl and a tall, young man with curly, red hair sat at the kitchen table. When Cleona and Loki entered the room, everyone looked up.

"Cleo! Linus!" Mrs. Hatch exclaimed. She set the patty she was molding, down and rushed over to the pair. Mrs. Hatch made sure not to touch her daughter with her wet hands as she hugged Cleona. She gave Loki an excited nod, after hugging Cleona. "It's so good to see you, Linus. I'm really happy that you two are here, I just made about twelve hamburger patties, hoping that you both would show up. Duana just called and said that Michael can't come with her. You know, I wasn't really surprised. He's not much of a family-oriented man but as long as your sister loves him, I don't care. I just want you kids to be happy..."

As Cleona's mother chattered on, Cleona's father and brother walked over to hug Cleona and shake Loki's hand.

"Glad you came," Mr. Hatch told Loki, smiling.

"Thank you for inviting me," Loki nodded and smiled, in return.

Seeing that Cleona was giving her full attention to her mother, Mr. Hatch introduced Loki to his son. "Linus, this is my son, Jamie. Jamie, this is your sister's neighbor, Linus Olsen."

"Hi, there," Jamie extended his hand out to the prince. The younger man had freckles and eyes that were similar to Cleona's; light grey that appeared to shift to green or blue, sometimes. "Here's a random fact: my dad's secret barbecue sauce isn't anything but store-bought sauce with added honey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Loki laughed. "That's quite good to know."

"Jamie, I told you not to tell," Mr. Hatch frowned at his son. "That's why it's called 'secret' barbecue sauce. If everyone knows, it's not a secret recipe!"

Jamie was trying not to laugh. "Sorry, sorry! I wanted to make Linus feel more comfortable. You feel comfortable, Linus?"

Loki gave a nod and smiled. "Yes, very comfortable. You have a very beautiful residence, Mr. Hatch. It possesses a very inviting atmosphere."

A genuine smile spread across Mr. Hatch's face, causing his eyes and mouth to wrinkle. "Thank ya. Immy and I have been living here for twenty-two years, I've piddled around and renovated and added on so much, sometimes I'm afraid the old place might fall in on us."

_What a comforting statement._

"You have no cause for fear, I believe this house will stand for another thirty years," Loki said. He glanced at Cleona, who was being cornered by her mother. Mrs. Hatch was asking her daughter billions of questions like she hadn't seen Cleona in months when in reality, the mother and daughter had visited each other, a week ago. The younger red head caught Loki's gaze and gave him a small smile. The trickster smirked in return, causing Cleona to roll her eyes.

_You are a victim of the very thing you warned me about. Very amusing._

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed, turning to his father. "If this old house stays together that long, can I move back in and bring a wife and a load of grand-kids? That would be so wicked, they could grow up where I grew up."

Mr. Hatch shook his head, his bushy eyebrows knitting. "Yes, unless Cleo wants the house. Your sister has first dibs because Duana doesn't want this old house. But, your mama and I are moving out before then."

"May I inquire where you and Mrs. Hatch plan to move, in the future?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh... we're gonna buy a big RV and drive all over the country, after I retire," Mr. Hatch explained. "Gonna get out and see what there is to be seen. All those sights are there for a reason, why not take advantage?"

"What a charming idea," Loki answered, with a smile.

"Hey, Linus, where are you from?" asked Jamie. His head was tilted and Loki could tell that he was trying to pinpoint what type of accent the prince spoke with.

Loki sighed. "I hail from a very far-off place. If you won't think me rude, I do not wish to go into detail for sentimental reasons."

"'s ok," Jamie replied, shrugging. "Sounds to me like you're really missing the place, though."

_I am beginning to long for my Asgardian home, more than I expected I would._

"Yes, I am beginning to feel 'homesick', as you might put it," Loki said. "I have really enjoyed living in this town and in your family's rental property, though."

"Good to hear," Mr. Hatch spoke up. He looked proud to have his property praised. "Immy and I worked like mules renovating that duplex, when we became the owners."

The conversation was interrupted when Mrs. Hatch and Cleona came over.

"Alec! James! Why are you standing around, jawing Linus' ear off when he's been holding a heavy bag of groceries since he came in? I'm sorry, Linus! Sometimes, these two just don't use their noggins. You can bring it over here, to the counter."

Loki held back the urge to chuckle at Mrs. Hatch's insult toward her husband and son. He followed Mrs. Hatch over to the kitchen counter and lifted the tote up and onto the counter. The prince turned to Mrs. Hatch and gave her a grin. "It was no trifle, Mrs. Hatch."

"Hey, woman," Mr. Hatch said, walking closer to his wife and Loki. "When are you going to finish making those patties?"

Mrs. Hatch assumed the universal 'diva' stance; one hip jutted forward and her hand resting on that hip. "As soon as you finish mixing your 'secret' barbecue sauce, dear. We're not ready to eat, yet. Duana isn't here and if we start without her, she'll get upset and blow things out of proportion. You know how she is."

Mr. Hatch picked up the mixing bowl that he had been holding, earlier. He rolled his eyes. "If Duana's here or not, we're eating when those patties come off the grill. There's nothing worse than a cold cheeseburger."

"I know something worse: cold hot cocoa," Jamie piped up. "It's disgusting and wrong."

Loki had stepped back, away from Cleona's parents and was standing closer to the kitchen door, now. Cleona made her way over, from the doorway to stand next to Loki. She brushed her fingers against the trickster's hand, hanging at his side. He looked down at the red head, who just smiled up at Loki.

"This is progressing more smoothly than you expected," Loki whispered.

Cleona nodded. "We're not out of the woods, yet but I'm feeling pretty positive about all this... still..."

_She fears her sister may cause friction, upon her arrival..._

Loki hesitated. "You feel the worse may be yet to come."

Another nod of agreement from Cleona. Loki saw her swallow, nervously before leaving him and going to help her family prepare for the meal.

_Mercy upon this Duana, if she behaves in an unseemly way towards Cleona or her family.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/faved and or added this story to their alerts. The fans of this fic are well appreciated. Thanks to all my readers for being patient with my late updates. I've had a terribly busy and erratic time since the last update and the Wi-Fi where I live hasn't been giving out a strong enough signals for my PC. I am so sorry for such a late update.**

**Something I noticed in the last chapter: Loki referred to Agent South as 'Agent' in Cleona's presence. She hasn't told Loki that Agent South is an agent but explained to him that he was a social worker for the daycare, which is kind of true. South looks out for the well-being of the children by watching the daycare workers' private lives to be sure they have no intentions of harming the children. For this reason, Loki thought it acceptable to call South by his profession, in front of Cleona while avoiding causing her to be suspicious of him. Sorry for that long explanation but it was bothering me.**

**Also, I figured out what type of music might have been playing in Cleona's head when Loki made his entrance in the last chapter: Oh Yeah by Yello. Ha ha, so perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters…**

* * *

The Hatch's kitchen was bustling with activity; Mr. Hatch was walking back and forth from the outside grill to the kitchen, Mrs. Hatch was preparing side dishes for the meal and Cleona was setting the outside table.

_It's a pity they don't have servants._

Cleona had directed Loki and Jamie to a secluded corner of the kitchen, stating that the two men would 'be more comfortable' there. The prince glanced at Cleona, who had just walked in from outside. He smirked.

_That was your polite manner of telling Jamie and I that we were in your way, wasn't it?_

Jamie was prattling on about crossword puzzles and while Loki was listening to every word, his curiosity had been piqued causing his mind to swim with questions about Cleona's sister. He wondered if Duana was actually someone similar to himself; if she liked to cause trouble for the sheer enjoyment. The prince was also musing about the meaning behind Duana's name.

_'Little dark one'? It's highly unlikely that the Hatch parents thoroughly studied the meaning of Duana's name, before naming their firstborn. _

"Hey, you in there?" Jamie asked, waving his hand in front of Loki's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I was absent for a moment," Loki gave Jamie a prompting nod. "Please continue."

"...I just mentioned that you must be a really rare kind of man for my sister to bring you to our family get-together," Jamie repeated his words.

_I am truly one of a kind, although your sister does not yet know how true that statement is._

Loki allowed himself to smirk at the slight compliment. "I am a rare treasure, one of the last few of a dying breed: gentlemen."

Jamie laughed, shaking his head. "Somehow, I don't think it's just because you're a classy fella. Cleo hasn't brought a guy to any event, in years. She hasn't had a date in years, you know, judging from what she's told me."

"Cleona and I are good friends," Loki declared, calmly. "Therefore, this outing would not be considered a date."

"Ha!" Jamie's eyes grew incredibly wide as he stared at Loki. "You two must think you are the masters of disguise because as bad as you've tried to hide it, it's easy to see that you and Cleo are more than _buddies_."

_How delightful. _

Loki tilted his head to peer at the red-headed man. "May I ask what gives you reason to assume such a thing?"

Jamie paused, momentarily. "You're trying too hard to act like friends. It's how you peep at each other and smile like you just shared a huge secret through eye contact."

_This mortal is sharp. I will have to take care and not slip up. _

"Friends are allowed to share secrets, the same as lovers," Loki replied. His features were unreadable; the trickster had a legendary poker face.

"It's not just that," Jamie sounded irritated as he leaned back in his seat. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like y'all have something like an invisible string- I know I sound loony- connecting you to each other."

_The fabled red string of destiny, perhaps? _

The prince allowed a grin to replace his formerly blank expression. "You are correct, you do sound loony. Believe what I say, Jamie, your sister is my friend and nothing more."

Jamie's mouth quirked and he raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Ok, I'll leave you alone for now. But, don't think that means I buy your 'friendly' charade."

"Thank you for your credence in my words," Loki chuckled.

"Linus, I feel like I should give you a heads up about Duana," Jamie said, leaning closer to the table and motioning for Loki to do the same.

Loki leaned closer to the table and tilted his ear toward Jamie, slightly. "Yes?"

"My oldest sister is a bully," Jamie whispered. "Duana is-"

"Hey, hey!" called a feminine voice from the direction of the foyer. The sound of clicking high heels crossing a floor followed and Loki saw a look of disdain curl Jamie's freckled features.

"Hold that thought, something evil this way comes," Jamie hissed.

Mrs. Hatch looked up from the fruit she was slicing on the kitchen counter. "Duana! Duana's here! Jamie, go let your dad and sis know that your sister is here."

Jamie heaved a sigh and drug himself from his seat at the table before trudging off to the back door. "Oh, for joy..."

Turning in his seat to face the kitchen door across the room, Loki's gaze fell on a thin, younger version of Mrs. Hatch. The trickster assumed that the young woman standing in the doorway was Duana. She had light, red hair that was highlighted with blonde and cut in an asymmetrical bob. The yellow and white striped, cap-sleeve dress the young woman wore was form-hugging and the hemline came to right above the knee. Her shoes were a pair of bright, blue pumps that looked painfully uncomfortable. She pulled off the sunglasses she was wearing to reveal a pair of icy, blue eyes that shone with a glint of curiosity as the woman gave Loki a good looking-over. Loki saw the woman wink at him and he gave her raised eyebrows that screamed, "Not even in your dreams, honey". She grimaced, slightly, in return.

_Arrogant. Flirtatious. Attention-seeking. What is not attractive about you?_

"Duana!" Mrs. Hatch exclaimed, dropping what she was doing. She rushed across the room to her daughter's side and caught Duana in a tight hug. Duana hugged her mother, gingerly, still eyeing Loki.

"It is sooo nice to see you, Mother," Duana replied, her tone bordering unfeeling.

Mrs. Hatch pulled back and took a good look at the younger woman, studying Duana's face. "You look more like me, every year, sweet cheeks. How are you? How is Michael? How's school? Oh, you look so gorgeous. I love your hair... Is that dress new? It looks so familiar..."

Duana rolled her eyes. "One question at a time, Mother. I'm doing well, and so is Michael. We've been redecorating our apartment and he's letting me choose everything. It is sooo adorbs. School is sooo easy for me, everything just comes to me. The dress? It's not new but I haven't worn it before today. You should see it; I have a whole closet of new clothes that I haven't worn..."

"That is so good, Duana. I'm so glad that you're happy," Mrs. Hatch grinned, releasing her daughter. "I'm disappointed that Michael didn't get to come with you. We were waiting for you to get here before we started."

"Yes, yes," Duana waved her hand, dismissively. She lowered her voice to a whisper but Loki could still hear every word. "Is he one of Jamie's friends?"

Mrs. Hatch shook her head. "No, he's your sister's friend. Cleo likes him, very much and I'm trying to get them together..."

Duana frowned. "Cleo? He's too gorgeous for my frumpy, little sis. Look at those cheekbones... he's perfect for _me_..."

_Your name foreshadows your personality, you whorish woman._

"Duana!" Mrs. Hatch hissed. She turned to Loki, trying to read his face to see if the prince had overheard her daughter's comment. Loki forced a believable smile and Mrs. Hatch smiled, back before turning back to her daughter and lowering her voice. "You should be ashamed! You have Michael and your sister doesn't have anyone!"

"Like I care," Duana sighed. "Introduce us, before he starts to think I'm rude."

_You slime, it is far too late for you to succeed at making a good impression on me._

Mrs. Hatch shook her head, a frown creasing the corners of her mouth. She turned to the prince, and walked closer to the table where Loki was seated. Duana followed her mother. "Linus, this is my daughter, Duana. Duana, this is _YOUR SISTER'S_ friend, Linus Olsen." The irritated Mrs. Hatch returned to her fruit slicing, leaving Duana and Loki.

"Hello," Loki nodded, politely. He gave Duana a blank expression which frustrated her. Most of the men she met showed her a courteous smile or an expression of admiration for her appearance.

"Well, hello, Linus," Duana replied, her voice as smooth as silk. "It's nice to meet you; I'm told that you're a friend of Cleo's?"

"Yes, I am."

Duana pursed her glossy, red lips and frowned. "I just can't imagine how any woman could be just 'friends' with you. You're a really hot guy and you have self-confidence pouring from every inch of your body. I mean, it wouldn't be hard for anyone to just be friends with my sister. You've seen Cleo; she's kind of fat and awkward. Her hair is frizzy, too. I can't just watch you waste your time on a slob like her, so after the barbecue you can come with me back to my hotel. If you want to save Cleo's feelings, you can just give me your address and I'll pick you up without letting her find out."

As Duana spoke, Mr. Hatch, Cleona and Jamie came through the back door. Loki turned and when he saw Cleona, he made a point of standing to his feet. Cleona noticed the chivalrous gesture and a smile spread across her face. Duana turned her attention to see what had brought the dark haired man to his feet. When she saw her sister grinning like an idiot, her mouth curled into a sneer.

"You didn't stand when _I_ entered the room," Duana pointed out, watching Cleona cross the room.

Loki glanced at Duana. "A man rises in the presence of a lady. I saw no lady enter the room until your lovely sister just came in."

_Oooh. How rude of me, I can't fathom what drew out my nasty side._

If it were physically possible, smoke would have rolled off the top of Duana's head. Cleona was now standing next to Loki, still smiling. "Hey, hey, little sis."

"Hello, Duana," Cleona nodded. She knew better than to hug her sister, who detested hugging. "It seems like you're doing well."

"Oh, I am," Duana replied, smugly. "Michael and I have such a wonderful life, together. Doesn't it make you jealous?" She pretended to kid but anyone with common sense could tell that Duana was taking a jab at Cleona.

Cleona shrugged. "Not really... are you wearing my dress from last year?"

Duana looked down at her clothes. "Yes, I guess I am. I took it when we went to the pool, last time. Remember, after the barbecue? I saw it in your swim bag and thought, 'that would look so good on me'. I had to throw it in the dryer to shrink it about five sizes, of course. It looks so much better on me; you don't have the figure for it."

The thought of Cleona wearing the snug dress was a very pleasant vision in Loki's mind. "Actually, Cleona has the perfect figure for any dress, especially that one. That dress would showcase her... assets in a most intoxicating way while when you're wearing it; the dress gives the appearance of a stocking stretched over a tree branch. There is nothing feminine or remotely attractive about you, wearing Cleona's dress." Loki lowered his voice to a whisper. "You are not attractive, in general."

Cleona's mouth dropped open and her hand flew up to cover it. Duana's eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was pursed in a frown. The rest of the family had missed the whole exchange; they were preoccupied with finishing preparations for the barbecue.

A short, choked laugh of disbelief came from Duana's mouth, breaking the silence. She quickly regained her composure, and plastered a positively nasty smile across her face. "Let me just say that I don't give a crap what you think of me. I'm hot and we all know it."

Loki chuckled. He was smiling, genuinely as the prince whispered, "And just _how long_ will your physical allure endure? Perhaps you will turn men's heads for another ten years but once you become a middle-aged female, your beauty will begin to deteriorate. What, pray tell, do you plan to use to gain the attention you crave? Certainly you haven't deceived yourself into believing that you possess an interesting personality. If you have, then I truly pity you because there is nothing particularly interesting or attractive about your personality."

Duana's skin had transformed into a burning shade of red. She stood still, staring at the trickster with wide eyes.

Cleona was just listening with her hand still clamped over her lips. Her eyes darted from Duana to Loki, quickly as she took in every word.

"You..." Duana squinted at Loki and raised a finger toward his face. She was grasping for words but nothing came out of the woman's mouth.

"I?" Loki wore a curious expression as he watched Duana rack her brain for a clever retort to his insults.

_You cannot match wits with me, cretin._

"You'll regret being such a jerk," Duana finally said.

"I am just serving you a dose of your own medicine," Loki retorted, quickly.

Duana's hard frown and glare momentarily changed into a look of surprise and realization but she caught herself. The young woman frowned, fiercely, once again.

"It doesn't have a pleasant taste, does it?" Loki sneered.

Duana's gaze shifted from Loki to her sister. Cleona's expression was unreadable and the trickster sensed that the older of the sisters was expecting the younger to aid her or take her side against Loki's insults but it wasn't going to happen. Duana realized this and after giving both Cleona and Loki a glare of death, marched off toward her parents and brother.

"Thaaaank yoooou," Cleona said, quietly.

Loki looked over and met the smiling gaze of his favorite red-headed human. "Your sister had it coming to her. Though, I do hope that this will not cause a disagreement between everyone here."

"Oh, don't worry. Duana would be too embarrassed to tell my parents anything about what just happened," Cleona reassured the Asgardian. "She really needed that. We should try and beat the rudeness out of my sister."

Loki didn't try to stop an amused giggle from escaping his lips, at the thought of Cleona attempting to beat the evil out of Duana.

"You should be ashamed of tempting me with such a grand notion. It would be my pleasure, if you weren't joking."

"Who said I was joking?"

* * *

"Let's head outside, people," my mother suggested, clapping her hands and gaining everyone's attention. "The meal is ready and you are all starving, I can see it on your faces."

I turned back to Linus, who I had been whispering with before Mom made her announcement. "So, what about it? Are you starving?"

Linus rested his hand on his middle and gave me a half-smile. "Cleona, I am positively famished and the aroma of your father's cooking is a cruel temptress to my appetite. Please, lead the way."

"I'm starving..." I replied, turning and starting toward the back door that the rest of my family was already heading through to go outside. Linus followed, closely behind me and I was touching the handle of the back door when I felt a cold hand grasp my other wrist. Before I had time to react, Linus had spun me around to face him and had caught my other hand in his own. He pulled me closer, almost causing me to trip over his feet and raised our hands up and under my chin, tilting my head back so that we were eye to eye. A smirk was on Linus' lips as he stared down into my eyes. "Let's have a moment alone, Cleona..."

I relaxed and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Linus had really startled me. "Whatever you want..."

"Will you become vain if I tell you that you are absolutely bewitching with your hair down?" Linus inquired.

"If you keep talking like that, you won't be able to stand me," I cautioned my neighbor. "My head will quadruple in size from all your compliments and you will likely be killed by me in an attack of affection."

"A glorious death it would be, I am sure," Linus stated. "Your hair gives the appearance of a scarlet waterfall cascading around your ivory face…"

_This man wants to die._

My face reddening, I replied, "Linus, my family is going to wonder where we are…"

"I have the impression that the only member of your family who will actually heed our absence is your sister," Linus said, letting go of one of my hands and catching a piece of my hair around his fingers. "Your parents wish for us to become a couple and your brother is convinced that we already are."

_Duana…?_

"Why do you think that Duana will care?" I inquired, feeling myself frown in confusion.

My neighbor ran the strand of my hair through his fingers before resting his hand on the side of my neck. "Perhaps because I have concluded that your older sister is terribly envious of you for many reasons. She would try to steal me away just to hurt you, I am sure of it."

_Wait… what? Did my sister hit on Linus?_

I felt a familiar burning in the pit of my stomach and I clenched my jaw. "Duana flirted with you, didn't she?"

"It matters not, Cleona-" Linus began, his expression growing serious.

"Didn't she?" I persisted, interrupting the dark haired man. My temper was beginning to get the better of me and I felt that this was no time to be patient. I needed an answer, now.

Linus' piercing gaze held my own fierce stare, for a moment. It seemed like he was trying to make a decision about the answer to my question. Finally, his gaze shifted from my face toward the left and I heard a sigh from his lips. "Yes. She invited me to her hotel room, this evening."

When I heard Linus' answer, my thoughts were immediately consumed with plans of what I wanted to do and say to my hateful sister.

_I should have expected as much but it's more of a shock to think that Duana would wrong her fiancé, this way. Michael doesn't have any idea that my sister is flirting with another man; the woman that he loves and wants to marry is trying to steal her sister's boyfriend! Honestly, that angered me almost as much as, if not more than, hearing that Duana was after Linus._

Clenching my fists and un-clenching them, I tried to calm myself down. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on sorting my thoughts into a coherent pattern. My blood was running at a boiling temperature through my veins and my stomach was knotting up. The thought occurred to me that it would be so convenient if I had some type of laser vision or fire breath, at that moment.

I was suddenly aware that Linus was creeping the hand rested on the side of my neck, around to the nape of my neck. The touch alleviated some of the anger that was pulsing through my veins and I opened my eyes to see a look of slight worry on Linus' features.

"What?" I asked.

"Please try not to murder your sister," Linus requested, smiling.

I laughed, surprising myself. More of the anger I was feeling was slowly melting away. "I don't want to kill Duana... I just want to hurt her... a lot and possibly drive her a little bit crazy..."

Linus pulled my face closer to his, so that our cheeks were touching and he could whisper in my ear, "The most effective action to take is to pretend that your sister's words and ways do not cause you any discomfort... and allow me to dandle you, in Duana's presence..."

_'Dandle'...?_

"Ok..." I answered, nodding.

"Excellent..."

* * *

After their conference in the kitchen, Loki and Cleona joined Cleona's family on the patio. Everyone was lining up with their plates at the grill that Mr. Hatch was operating. Loki picked up their plates from the picnic table and gave Cleona her plate before allowing the red-head to step in front of him, in line. The prince made sure that Duana, who was just ahead of Cleona in line, saw how he was treating her 'slob' of a sister.

_I have encountered worse than a simple witch as yourself, before. Do not assume that I do not know how to attend to you._

"I don't recall a time when you have looked more beautiful, Cleona," Loki whispered, a little too loud.

Cleona turned, slightly and gave Loki a surprised grin. "Thank you... You look nice and dashing, yourself."

Loki nodded, gratefully. He could see the fumes of jealousy rolling off Duana's head. She glanced over her shoulder, giving the pair a sickly, sweet smile.

"Duana, where's Michael?" Cleona asked, tilting her head to try and see her sister's face.

Duana cocked her nose into the air. "He couldn't make it, today."

"Oh," Cleona nodded. She wondered if something was wrong between her sister and her fiancé.

"Hot dog or burger?" Mr. Hatch asked Duana, she was now the next in line. "Or both?"

"Oh, God, no, Dad!" Duana laughed. She looked back at Cleona with a smirk. "I don't want to get all chubby like Cleo. Extra pounds are hard to lose, aren't they, sis?"

"_Duana Elizabeth Hatch_," Mr. Hatch hissed. He was glaring at his oldest child with fierce, grey eyes.

The younger sister's face turned a bright shade of red. Loki could tell that Cleona wanted to rip her sister's hair out, at that moment but she kept calm and cool. "I've never thought about it before... does it bother you?"

"What? No, I just-" Duana's brows knit in confusion as she spoke.

"Cleona is not overweight," Loki declared. "She has an average body weight. Her body simply does not conform to the general misconception that all men prefer underweight frames to healthy frames."

"There you go," Mr. Hatch grinned and pointed the spatula he was holding in the trickster's direction. "It ain't right that all these girls think they have to starve. Ya don't have to be a broomstick to be pretty."

_Oh, we have gained a comrade. _

"I concur," Loki replied. He turned his gaze to Duana. "Perhaps you are unsatisfied with your own physical appearance and that is why you bully your little sister about her non-existent weight issues?"

Duana shook her head. "No, no, no... I thought that Cleona's weight was the reason that she has such low self-esteem. Which, she does."

"No, I don't," Cleona articulated her words. "At least, not anymore. Someone showed me that I don't have any reason to look down on myself and I haven't looked back, since."

_She's talking about me... I have... I have truly performed an exceptional service for this woman._

Mr. Hatch was watching his youngest daughter with a warm smile on his face. He looked from Cleona to Loki, and gave the Asgardian a nod. Cleona's father knew who she was talking about and for a moment, Loki felt embarrassment wash over him. He regained his composure and nodded, in return. Loki was finding it very difficult not to grin like he was, so honestly on the inside.

Cleona felt suddenly emboldened by her statement and continued, "Duana, you are not going to continue to treat me any way you want to. I think that you're very rude and pretty cheap to come on to Linus, like you did. You are engaged to a decent guy! Why would you want to betray his trust with someone you just met? Don't you think that would break Michael's heart to know that you were almost unfaithful to him? Besides that point, you were told that he was a friend of mine. You're under the impression that your single sister has brought a guy to a barbecue; you could have checked to make sure that Linus was fair game before trying to sink your claws into him! And do you want to know something else? Linus and I are seeing each other. He's mine and you better make sure that you remember that, sis."

_This is much better than my plan._

As Cleona spoke, her voice grew louder. Duana's mouth had dropped open with Cleona's first few words and her eyes had almost bulged out of her head. Loki watched Mrs. Hatch and Jamie, who were sitting at the picnic table; turn in their seats to see what was going on. Once the angry, red-headed girl had said her piece, Cleona grabbed the spatula out of her father's hand, used it to grab herself a burger from the grill, slapped the burger onto her plate, handed the spatula back to Mr. Hatch and marched off toward the table that held buns and condiments. Everyone watched in silence as she prepared her burger, hastily. When Cleona was finished and turned around to head over to the picnic table to have a seat, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Please don't stare at me!" Cleona exclaimed. She walked over to the picnic table and took a seat, opposite her mother and brother.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before Cleona's outburst.

Mr. Hatch slapped a hot dog onto Duana's plate and she moved out of Loki's way.

"Hot dog or burger?" Mr. Hatch asked Loki. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't know what ya did for Cleo but... thank ya."

"It was no trouble, Mr. Hatch," Loki whispered. "I'll have a burger, thank you."

After adding a bun and condiments, the Asgardian joined Cleona at the picnic table. Mr. Hatch soon joined his family and everyone said grace over the meal. Light conversation was made as the family and their other-worldly guest ate but the youngest daughter of the Hatch family didn't speak one word for the majority of the meal.

Once everyone had finished eating, Duana helped her mother clean the picnic table off before they headed inside to make milkshakes for dessert. Mr. Hatch and Jamie began cleaning the grilling area, leaving Cleona and Loki alone.

"Linus?" Cleona broke the silence, after a few moments.

"Yes?" Loki answered, turning his attention to the red-head.

Cleona sighed, heavily. "I wore myself out, telling my sister off... can I... can I lean on you for a while?"

"Of course, Cleona," Loki said, holding his arm out behind Cleona to allow her space to lean against his side.

"Did you see Duana's face?" Cleona scooted closer to the prince and rested against him. Loki enclosed his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yes, I did," Loki chuckled. "Your sister's reaction was quite satisfying. Your confrontation brought better results than my plan would have..."

"I didn't mean to say all of that," Cleona was whispering, so that her brother and father wouldn't hear. "My anger got the better of me and I lost control..."

"I believe that you were justified in your actions and from what I have noticed, so did everyone else present," Loki began. "Even your sister."

"Even Duana?" Cleona sounded skeptical.

"Yes."

"... thank you, Linus."

"What have I done to deserve your gratitude?"

"You've helped me, more than you will ever know."

_As you have done the same for me._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, again. Thank you to all my readers and to everyone who has reviewed added this story to their favorites/alerts and/or added me as a favorite author. It is really wonderful to know that people enjoy my characters and ideas. **

**I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Since the last update, I caught a nasty cold and didn't feel like writing. I am so, so sorry...**

**This is chapter ten! I can't believe all the love that this fic has received and it's funny to think that it started out as a crappy one-shot. In celebration of 'Friendship' reaching its tenth chapter, I give everyone who reads this an Internet hug. My readers are awesome.**

**I hope everyone enjoys and keeps reading!**

**Also, to the anon who left a comment on the last chapter: I am so sorry to hear about your dog but I'm happy that my little story could bring a smile to your face! I pray that your poor baby will not suffer very much and that you will be able to make him as comfortable as possible. Pets are family 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters/ideas.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening, lately.

Somehow, I had captured the attention and affection of a wonderful man and gained enough self-confidence from his advice to put my rude, older sister in her place. My relationship with Duana had taken a turn for the better, since the barbecue. In the month since the barbecue at my parents' home, Duana had called me about eight times and all she wanted was to talk. My sister didn't talk about how she was better, how her life was better or try to demean me, as that had been what she usually wanted to talk about when Duana rarely called. We had normal, sisterly conversations and that hasn't happened since I was eleven years old.

_My heart kinda feels like it might burst with happiness..._

Since I blurted out to my family that I was dating Linus, at the barbecue, my mother and father have let me know that they could not be happier about Linus and I seeing each other. My brother has also let me know that he fully approves of my neighbor.

Linus and I have spent lots of time together since the barbecue, as well. We were learning more about each other and to me; it was like a miniature adventure. Linus could be such a mystery and I felt like he was showing me more of himself, whenever we were together.

_Yes, my life seems to be going pretty smooth and wonderful, right now._

_... But, that's when things always start to become a circus, isn't it?_

Now, I will begin to tell you how my life was suddenly flipped upside down by one ordinary man and another man, who turned out to be anything but ordinary.

It was a humid, summer night and I was preparing to turn in for the night, going around my apartment, checking locks and cleaning up what dirty dishes I might have left sitting around. A knock at the door had startled me out of my skin and as I went to the front door, I wielded my faithful, baseball bat.

_If you're an intruder, one of us is leaving this apartment on a stretcher. _

"Who... who's there?" I called, trying to still the nervous shaking of my voice.

"I am a sorcerer and if you shall do me the pleasure of opening the door, I will transform you into a toad for the rest of your mortal life," answered my visitor.

I smiled and breathed out, in relief. It was my neighbor and companion, and he was as safe as they came. As I opened the door, I retired my bat to its home by the door. "I'm ready to become a toad, great sorcerer."

Linus grinned at my response. He was holding a neatly folded blanket and a pillow, and the pale man was dressed in the lushest pair of pajamas I think I have ever seen. They were silk, emerald green with a diamond pattern and gold piping. Linus' pajamas reminded me of incredibly expensive, wrapping paper and that thought brought with it certain ideas about unwrapping gifts. "Oh, you're much too intelligent for that."

Trying my hardest to stop thinking about unwrapping Linus, like a Christmas present, I stepped back and motioned for my neighbor to step inside my home. "So, only stupid girls get turned into toads?"

"Of course," Linus replied, coming in and standing aside so I could shut the front door. "Because they lack enough common sense to check who comes knocking, in the middle of the night before opening the door... I apologize for coming over, so late-"

"Don't," I interrupted with mock anger. "You know that you are always welcome, Linus."

"Thank you, Cleona," Linus gave me an appreciative nod. "It seems that the air conditioning unit in my apartment has given up the ghost and I cannot bear the sweltering temperature, next door. May I trouble you for the use of your sofa, until tomorrow?"

_You would ask me that when I am standing here, lusting after you and your posh pj's, wouldn't you?_

"Yes, you can," I said, hastily and without giving much thought to my answer. While silently chewing myself out for making such a stupid decision, I locked the front door. My problem was not Linus sleeping on my sofa, but spending the night alone with him in the same house was. It wasn't because I didn't trust Linus or that I thought he was consumed with lust for me; it was _me_ that I still didn't trust to be alone with _him_. Giving myself a good talking to, I turned back to my guest.

_Ok, calm down. You are a grown woman and you can have your boyfriend stay overnight without behaving like you are a silly, hormonal teenager. Get a grip on yourself._

"Thank you, once again," Linus leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. "How can I show my gratitude for such a gracious act?"

My skin was beginning to flush, I could feel it. "You don't have to repay me. Just have a good night's rest, sleeping on that old couch. Is there anything I can do for you before I go to bed?"

Linus tilted his head and stared up at the ceiling, in thought. "I don't need anything, now but may I ask you to cook a hearty breakfast?"

"Of course!" I jumped at the idea of cooking breakfast for Linus. That had actually been something I wanted to do, for a long time.

"Perhaps I could have breakfast in bed, as well?" Linus requested, although I felt like it wasn't really a request but an expectation.

_That's ok, I don't mind spoiling you._

"We'll see," I tried to fight back a yawn but failed. Quickly covering my mouth, I felt slightly embarrassed. "Excuse me."

"Once again, I apologize," Linus shook his head. "I am keeping you awake when you are obviously very tired."

"Don't worry about it," I could feel my eyelids drooping and I was beginning to get that 'I'm so tired, I'll act silly' feeling.

Linus' mouth quirked into a small smile. "Good night, Cleona."

"Good night," I smiled, in return. "Please make yourself at home. If you need something, you can wake me up. Have a good rest."

"The same to you," Linus said. He turned and walked over to the couch, to position his pillow on the armrest and spread his blanket out over the cushions.

I headed towards the hallway and down the hall, into my bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, I began changing into my pajamas.

_I could have given him a good night kiss... Linus might have liked that... I could still go and give him one..._

As I contemplated going back into the living room to give Linus a kiss, I brushed my hair out.

_No, Cleona. You might get carried away and you don't want to do that. You are going to go to bed._

I had made up my mind to leave Linus alone, by the time I was in my bed with the covers pulled up around my neck.

_Yeah, who are you trying to kid? You know you have to go back in there, now._

Burying myself deeper under the covers, I squeezed my eyes shut. I was trying to block out all the ideas that were swarming my mind.

_I am going to sleep. I am going to sleep. I am going to sleep..._

_What time is it?_

I opened my eyes and sat straight up in my bed. It was still dark and the digital clock on my nightstand told me it was 2:35. I threw the covers off and stood up before crossing the room, opening my bedroom door and walking down the hallway to the living room. I stopped when I reached the living area. Everything was quiet and I could hear the sound of steady breathing, coming from the couch. As I walked around the back of the couch to take a look at my guest, I noticed that the pale man had shed his blanket and it was now crumpled up in the floor. I carefully stepped over it and knelt down next to the end of the couch where Linus' head lay on his pillow. Linus was lying on his back with his hands folded over his abdomen and I could almost see a smirk on his otherwise peaceful face. For a moment, I studied his sharp facial features and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. I felt like I was in some type of daze, like everything around me was hazy and soft. I blamed the strange feeling on drowsiness. Acting without really thinking about what I was doing, I leaned closer to the sleeping man and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Green eyes popped open and fell on me, startling me. I wondered if I had really kissed my guest hard enough to wake him or if Linus was faking sleep from the beginning.

We didn't say anything, Linus lay where he was and stared at me and I sat there and stared back. Linus turned onto his side and propped himself up with his elbows and I leaned forward to prop my arms on the side of the couch and get closer to him. There were no coherent thoughts in my mind but it was almost as if Linus and I were sharing a brain because we were suddenly kissing and entangling our arms around each other and I felt like I was not fully in control of my actions. When I opened my eyes, every now and then, all the colors I saw seemed overly bright and exposed; it was very surreal. While I felt like I wasn't controlling myself, I could definitely feel everything that was happening to me; the warmth between Linus and myself, my heart was jumping all around in my chest and I was aching, all over, with something I could only describe as need. Linus left his perch on the couch and joined me on the floor, never removing his lips from mine. He gently pushed me backwards, to lie on my back and positioned himself over me. This happened so fast, it was almost a blur.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed. I looked over at the clock, which read 2:35.

It had been a dream.

_But, it was so real and amazing..._

I quickly got out of bed and left my bedroom. Once I reached the living room, I saw that Linus was sleeping, peacefully.

_What... just happened?_

* * *

A grin that was reminiscent of an opossum's slowly formed on the Asgardian's face. He was reclined on Cleona's sofa, playfully manipulating her dreams while she slept. Loki had felt more mischievous than usual, tonight and had fabricated the story about his air conditioning unit being busted, just to have an excuse to stay at Cleona's. He could kill two birds with one stone, staying at Cleona's: tormenting South and setting Loki's companion into a hormonal tizzy.

_It's so amusing to tease Cleona. She is so easily frazzled about her affection for me..._

Across the street, in Agent South's hideout house, Loki's clone was watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and what he heard was a little unsettling for the prince.

Agent South was seated at the table, in front of his laptop and speaking into the mouthpiece of his headset. "Yeah. Yeah. I mean, 'yes, sir'. Yes, sir. Yes, I have noted that the suspects have been going out a lot. Yes, I know. But, sir, that doesn't mean they are- Yes, sir. Yes, I will." The agent switched the headset off and removed it from his ear, laying it on the table with a heavy sigh. Loki watched South pinch the bridge of his nose and rub the back of his head, in a fretting motion. The prince perceived that Agent South was fretting over the orders given to him by his superior.

_Perhaps it is time for your pitiful organization to take Cleona in for questioning? For a fabricated plan that doesn't even exist? I will not allow you to inconvenience her in such a way._

South stood up and smoothed his hands over his curly hair. The agent readjusted his suit before leaving the house with Loki's veiled clone, close behind. As the trickster expected, Agent South was crossing the street and heading for Cleona's front door.

_I can have a bit of fun before you arrive._

Loki's copy of himself faded away and the Asgardian quickly rose from the sofa. He started down the hallway to Cleona's bedroom and eased the door open, quietly. Moving swiftly and silently across the floor to stand beside the red head's bed, Loki stopped and carefully lifted the covers to slide in next to Cleona.

The slight movement caused the girl to stir and she turned over. When Cleona opened her eyes and saw the prince lying beside her, grinning in an inviting way, she rubbed her eyes.

"Linus? Am I awake?" Cleona inquired, propping her head up in her hand and adjusting the blanket.

Loki shook his head. "It would appear that you are not fully awake, yet." He heard Agent South picking the lock on the front door.

Cleona nodded her eyes dim with drowsiness. "Why are you in bed with me?"

"The sofa is quite uncomfortable," Loki admitted this small truth to his companion. "I would also prefer sharing a bed with you, Cleona."

Agent South was creeping through the front door, now.

"You know, I want you to stay in here," Cleona was groggy and that was the only explanation for the arm that she threw around Loki's middle. She used his body as an anchor to pull herself closer to Loki and snuggle into his chest. It was a bit forward for Cleona, who usually didn't show physical attention to Loki unless he initiated it, first. "I don't want you to think I am loose but I don't think it's wrong to sleep in the same bed..."

Sneaking down the hallway, the agent was careful not to make a sound.

"Neither do I," the prince whispered, enclosing his arm around Cleona's waist. "I couldn't think you... 'loose', you are modest to a fault. It's a charming trait."

Cleona made a happy grunt and tilted her head back to look up at Loki with heavy-lidded eyes. She kissed the Asgardian, softly before Loki returned the kiss and it escalated into something more.

The bedroom door creaked open and in stepped Agent South. His eyes fell on the bed, where a masculine figure with black hair and his back turned to South was entangled in a pair of feminine arms.

"Oh!" South exclaimed, stumbling back a few steps. He was surprised, to say the least. The agent also felt a twinge of jealousy, seeing Cleona in someone else's arms.

Cleona rose up; to peer over Loki's shoulders and the prince whipped his head around to glare at South.

"South?" Cleona said, groggily. It took a few moments for realization to strike the red-head. "South! What! What are you? Why are you in my house? Get out!" She grabbed her pillow and flung it at Agent South, barely missing his head.

Loki climbed out of the bed, quickly and before the agent could process what was happening, he found himself being lifted by the neck and slammed against the wall by the dark-haired man. "Would you care to explain why you are in my woman's chambers before I tear your throat out?"

Agent South grabbed Loki's wrist in an attempt to free himself but the trickster's grip was like a steel vice. "Psycho! Let me down!"

"Pathetic worm!" Loki hissed, showing his teeth and tightening his grip.

"Linus," Cleona said. She moved over to sit on the side of the bed. She didn't like the fact that the agent had entered her home, uninvited but the woman also didn't want Loki to hurt South and get into trouble. "Linus?"

Without taking his hand from Agent South's throat, Loki turned to look at Cleona. "I have my hands full, currently."

Cleona nodded. "Try not to hurt him, too badly."

A sly grin consumed the prince's features as he turned his gaze back to the struggling agent. There was a glint of sheer madness in Loki's green eyes and when South saw his attacker's expression, he flinched and tried to free himself. "Did you catch what Cleona said, Agent South? She advised me not to hurt you, 'too badly'. I have permission to hurt you to the extent that you won't require medical attention but you will wish that you did. Before I begin, Cleona, would you be so kind as to brew a pot of coffee? We may be awake for a while."

"My pleasure," Cleona stood and crossed the room. She reached out and brushed her fingers over Loki's shoulders, as she passed by, which brought a grimace from South.

Once the red-head was out of the room, Loki loosened his grip on Agent South's neck and allowed the agent to stand. The Asgardian stepped back and watched South with the eyes of a predator.

Agent South rubbed his throat and swallowed, hard. He gave Loki a wary stare, expecting another assault from the dark-haired man at any moment. "Why... why aren't you... beating me up, you bully?"

"'Bully'? Me?" Loki raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times, feigning disbelief. A small smile crept onto his pale face and he cocked his head, to one side. "From my viewpoint, you are the bully, Agent South. I was minding my own affairs when you decided to invade my woman's home with the intent to do unsavory things to Cleona. It is a blessing that I was invited to stay over or who knows what terrible things might have befallen sweet, innocent Cleona, at your hands."

"I was not gonna do anything to Miss Hatch," South replied, angrily. "Hurting her is something I don't believe I could dream of doing. You know, I came here to warn Miss Hatch about something."

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Loki inquired. He shrugged. "But through the eyes of my woman and her parents, I will appear as the savior."

Agent South laughed and shook his head, a sadness shining in his eyes. "That's ok. Go ahead and take all the glory. I am still gonna warn Miss Hatch about what's going to happen to her, over the next few days."

_Not a single unpleasant thing. I will make sure of that._

Loki gave a heavy sigh. "Why? Why not give up this pointless pursuing of Cleona? She doesn't care for you and I am confident that she never will."

"That's love, man," South whispered, appearing deep in thought. "It makes you a little loco. I chase Miss Hatch because I can't get her out of my mind. She's always there... do you love her, like that?"

"For what reason but love would I go to such extents to assure Cleona's happiness and well-being?" Loki smoothed the hand that he had used to choke South over his shirt. "I have found a personal companion in the woman, who openly accepts me and what faults I may possess. Cleona is the first friend I have ever been able to truly call my own and I have grown to love her with a burning in my heart that you could never match."

South moved a step closer to the prince, his blood suddenly boiling in his veins. "What makes you so sure about that? Huh? You can't measure how I feel, you don't even know me."

Before the agent could move any closer to Loki, the dark-haired man moved so swiftly to stand before South that all the agent could see was a blur. Loki smirked when he saw the surprise on South's face. "I am not inclined to explain anything to you but just know that I don't have to be your friend to get inside your mind."

"Huh. You're not scaring me, if that's what you are trying to do," Agent South laughed, giving Loki a poke on the chest. "I don't believe that you really love her. I'm ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent sure that you are just using Miss Hatch. As far as her feelings for you, it's just puppy love. No one can fall in love over a few months. That kinda thing takes more time, you know, maybe a year or three."

_You aren't aware of how foolish and immature you sound._

"Who told you that?" came Cleona's voice from the direction of the doorway.

Agent South's slightly smug expression faded into a look of shock. He turned to face the red-head, who was glaring straight at South while Loki gave up on hiding his pleased smile.

"T-told me what?" South forced a nervous smile and tugged at his necktie.

Cleona clenched her hands into fists. "That it takes basically forever for someone to fall in love with another person? Because you're wrong, that's wrong and they are wrong. It only takes a fifth of a second to fall for someone and that is a proven fact."

South stumbled over his words. "I-I'm just guessing f-from experience, y-you know."

"South, everybody is different," Cleona rolled her eyes. "I am very mad at you for a whole load of reasons but I'll tell you the main reasons I feel like throwing something at you; you came into my home, uninvited and you made a joke out of the relationship that Linus and I share."

"I came to w-warn you about a very sensitive thing, Miss Hatch," South began to try and explain.

Cleona's eyes grew wide and she ground her teeth, together. "I don't really care if you came to tell me that my apartment is on fire. You can't just break into a girl's home and sneak into her bedroom. That's so rude and I am so embarrassed to say that I work for an organization that lets their agents act the way you have."

"But, Miss Hatch, they don't know that I am here," South said. "If my boss knew I was here, I wouldn't have a job."

"Why are you here?" Cleona asked, growing agitated with the agent.

"I... I...uh... can we get some privacy?" Agent South inquired, glancing over his shoulder at Loki. The prince grimaced at the agent.

Cleona huffed. "Do you really think you deserve a lick of privacy after the way you violated ours? I was really having a good time before you showed up and I don't like being interrupted."

Loki felt a smug smile creep onto his face but kept his mouth closed. He knew what the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was going to tell the woman but Loki wanted to hear it, anyway.

_This should be quite the show._

"That's fair enough," South sighed. He dropped his head and rubbed his palm across his forehead, for a few seconds. The agent raised his head to meet Cleona's eyes. "First, I wanna tell you that... we knew each other before I introduced myself, a few months ago. We went to middle and high school, together. I knew you through a mutual friend but we didn't have a real friendship. That didn't stop me from... growing a huge crush on you. I asked you out but you turned me down, saying you couldn't date a stranger. Even after that, I still liked you... and you know, as the years passed, I fell for you. Yeah. That's pretty heavy... I became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and after a few years I was stoked when they offered to let me take your case. Second, my boss guys are convinced that you and your boyfriend are planning some type of terrorist attack on the daycare and they are coming to take you in for questioning. You know, the small room with the really bright light and some guy comes in to try and get the truth out of you? That's gonna happen, in the next few days. The reason they think you guys are terrorists is because Mr. Olsen's records popped into the systems out of nowhere and you and your parents rented to him, really fast. It didn't help that you two started hanging around each other, so much. I know that you aren't planning anything like that, Miss Hatch. If you don't want to have your life ruined, I'm throwing this idea out there: wherever Mr. Olsen comes from? Go there. Now, if you can. Get away from here."

Cleona absorbed all this new information as the agent spoke. It was jarring, to say the least. "You love me?"

_After all that, that's her first question?_

"Well, yeah," South shrugged, his face growing red. "I'm just risking the best job I've ever had to try and save you. I was too shy to tell you before but... I know that my feelings don't mean anything to you, now. You have Mr. Olsen and you'll live happily ever after... and I'll get over you, I guess."

"Oh," Cleona's expression softened. She smiled. "Thank you, South... for helping me and for... loving me... I don't know what to say."

_Cleona, you are reacting very differently from what I imagined. You never cease to surprise me._

South managed a smile. "If I said it was 'no problem', I would be lying. Just keep this in mind; Miss Hatch, you are too freaking nice and you are one smoking hot piece of woman."

A blush turned Cleona's face, dark red and she laughed. "I don't know how I could forget something like that."

"Not to worry, Agent South," Loki spoke up. He winked when the agent turned to face him. "I don't plan on letting Cleona forget that fact."

The agent fought back the urge to punch the trickster in his gloating face. South offered his hand to Loki. "You do that," he spoke loud enough for Cleona to hear before whispering, "I hate you but Miss Hatch loves you, so you can't be that bad."

"That's your whole reason for hating me, isn't it?" Loki whispered, shaking South's hand. "Because Cleona adores me?"

"Pretty much," the agent grinned. "Also, I hate you because if it weren't for you showing up, she wouldn't have to leave."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "It shall be Cleona's choice, whether to leave or not."

"Yeah, well," South shook his head and blew a raspberry. He turned away from Loki and started for the door. As the agent passed Cleona, she grabbed the sleeve of his suit.

"Let me give you a kiss, goodbye, South," Cleona said.

"David," Agent South leaned down a little, so the red-head could plant a kiss on his cheek.

The woman smiled as she pulled away. "David. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Miss Hatch" replied the agent with a tear shining in his dark, brown eyes.

"Cleona."

"Cleona," South repeated. He smiled, studying Cleona's face. He was silently committing her features to memory because the agent had the feeling that he wouldn't see the red-head, again. Before South could lose his courage, he planted his lips on Cleona's and she didn't resist his display of affection.

Across the room, a certain Asgardian prince was silently steaming.

_How dare you kiss the lips that belong to me, you ant._

Agent South's enjoyment of kissing Cleona lasted only a few seconds because his lips began itching and burning. The agent pulled away but the discomfort didn't stop. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Cleona replied.

The blond man was gone just as quickly as he showed up. For the next few weeks, South's lips would itch, burn and turn green before returning to normal, courtesy of Loki's magic.

"That... was interesting," Cleona yawned.

"You are interesting, Cleona," Loki said. "You are truly the most interesting female I have encountered."

Cleona's face lit up. She remembered what her companion had told her before; that he wanted a truly interesting woman to stay by his side. "Linus... you love me, don't you?"

Loki felt a bit flustered. His cheeks became a little pink. "I do adore you... woman."

"I love you, too," the red-head replied.

"I know."

"You love me enough to take me away from here?"

"I have already planned how to do it, dear."

"I'll be ready when you are."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Again, I thank all who have faved/reviewed/subscribed and read this story. I love my readers and I feel disappointed when I can't update as fast as I would like. I hope that the fans of this story keep reading and enjoying this fic, I really love writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and ideas.**

* * *

My suitcase was busting at the seams and my tote bag easily weighed in at twenty-five pounds and I was wrestling them both into the back of my Jeep. Besides the suitcase and tote bag, I had brought along a box of 'memories'; a few family albums, a stuffed zebra toy that was a gift on my third birthday, a scrapbook filled with different mementos from the past few years and a package of my favorite coffee creamer. I wasn't sure about where we were going but Linus had given the impression that we would be staying in a hotel before he took me to his home and I wanted to bring along things to remind me of my home.

_I still don't know where Linus calls 'home'. He forgot to mention that part... it seems that he's trying to keep it a secret._

After shutting the back door of the car, I climbed into the driver's seat and started the Jeep up. The sky was still dark and I glanced at the dashboard clock which told me it was four-fifteen, in the morning. Agent South had left about an hour ago and I was still in a daze of sorts from everything he had told me. Linus had stepped into action, telling me to get ready because he was taking me home with him. My neighbor had left me alone, so that we could both change out of our pajamas and into more appropriate clothes for traveling.

_I guess I am finally going to meet Linus' family and see where he comes from. This is so strange and exciting._

Suddenly, I remembered that I was leaving without telling my family anything about what was going on. They would certainly miss me and wonder where I was, when they couldn't find me. I knew better than to use my phone to tell them everything that was happening; S.H.I.E.L.D. would be on my trail faster than I could blink.

While waiting for Linus to join me at the car, I pulled my phone out and sent a text to my mom, my dad, my brother and sister, telling them that I loved them and that I was ok. I also told them not to be surprised if they couldn't find me, I was with Linus. I got back out of the car, headed back up to my apartment, unlocked it and threw my phone inside. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably had a million different ways to track me but my phone wasn't going to be one.

_What is keeping Linus?_

I locked my front door and decided to go back to the car. Maybe Linus was taking a bathroom break?

A little while later, the dark-haired man finally joined me, in the Jeep. He wasn't carrying any luggage or anything at all.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked.

Linus buckled his seatbelt. "I don't need to bring anything along."

"Where are we going?"

"If you wouldn't mind, drive us to the nearest hotel. We will spend a day or two in a hotel before I take you home with me," Linus explained. "Once we are home, you will be safe. My home is far out of this organization's jurisdiction."

I nodded and started the car on its way. After South had left, I gave Linus a condensed explanation of my employers and what type of organization they were. He didn't seem too surprised when I told him all of this, which was a bit strange.

We drove for a while before I spotted a dingy motel and pulled off the street, into the parking lot.

Linus turned to me, with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"We can stay here," I suggested, trying to ignore the greasy exterior of the motel and the questionable people who were coming in and out of the motel rooms.

"We certainly will not," Linus' nose turned up. "What a vile place. It's completely overrun with vermin."

_Whoa. Where did that sudden diva appear from?_

I started backing the car out of the parking lot. "How can you tell, we haven't even been inside."

Linus smirked. "I'm referring to vermin on a much larger scale than the common mouse or cockroach, Cleona."

"Oh!" I laughed, realizing my passenger was talking about the people who were already staying at the motel. "The only other place to stay is a really expensive, high-class hotel."

"We'll lodge there, then," Linus said, in a very decisive tone.

"I don't want you to spend a lot of money on my account. I'm not high-class or-" I began but Linus interrupted me.

"You are high-class; you're with me," Linus gave me a very genuine smile. "As for resources, do not let your mind dwell on that. My funds will never decrease."

_I knew it. I knew his family was rolling in riches. They probably use money as firewood or toilet tissue._

I let out a sigh. "Ok... I don't want you to spend any money on me. I'm not with you because you have money." Green eyes rolled and I laughed. "I saw that."

A chuckle sounded from the dark haired man. "I'm well aware that you aren't courting me for my riches and the thought has never entered my mind that you would. You court me because you are interested in _me_."

It made me feel warm and tickly, inside, when Linus told me that. Then, I was reminded of something. "Do you remember telling me that you would tell me interesting things about yourself? Come on, spill the beans. I want to know something new about you and this seems like the perfect time."

I heard a short sigh from my companion. "Oh, you recall that? I suppose it is only fair, since you explained your career situation to me..."

"Yep," I nodded. "So? Tell me something."

"Very well," Linus paused, in thought. "I am very well-versed in... the art of magic..."

"A magician? I never would have guessed!" I laughed. "Tell me something else, Linus."

Linus pursed his lips and stared down at his lap. "There is nothing else to share, right now, but don't fret. I will reveal more secrets with time."

"That's ok," I shrugged. It would have to be ok; it wasn't like I planned to assault Linus until he told me more.

_But, I would like to._

* * *

Loki shifted, quietly, under the blankets to lie on his back. The Asgardian had rented a room for Cleona and himself at the ritzy hotel, only about an hour earlier. Cleona had collapsed on the bed, shortly after the bellboy had carried her luggage to their room and had been sleeping since. She was lying on top of the blankets, next to Loki and he was listening to her steady breathing as he concentrated on controlling one of his doppelgangers, far away from the hotel. The clone was erasing every trace of Cleona and Loki in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files and systems, and had been working since Loki and Cleona left their apartments.

_You won't have the ability to back up any of your suspicions. How does that suit you? That will teach you to cross Loki Odinson._

The prince had already concocted a plan for when he was ready to take Cleona to Asgard, a month or so earlier. Loki was silently worrying about leaving Cleona on her own, with S.H.I.E.L.D. on her trail but leaving the redhead alone, for a few days was something that had to be done. S.H.I.E.L.D. would eventually catch up with his companion; Loki wasn't ignorant of how thorough the organization could be. He was actually counting on the momentum of Cleona and himself being found, to make a very dramatic and amazing exit from Midgard.

_I shall be the hero, this time around and without anyone assisting me or undermining my intentions._

Naturally, Loki was thinking of his brother, Lady Sif & the Warriors Three. Thor was someone that Loki loved, even though he was a bit jealous of the golden-haired prince but his brother's friends could be highly annoying. Sif and the Warriors Three thought that Loki was sneaky, jealous and almost useless in battle. The trickster admitted to himself that his brother's friends were right about two out of three. He was often envious of Thor but that seemed to be the norm for all siblings. Loki also wouldn't deny being sneaky; it was part of his personality. The ability to sneak around was a gift and Loki thought that it should be treated as such. He had discovered so many secrets, some that were used to the prince's advantage in battle and in court, while being sneaky. The one thing that Loki would not take was being called useless. The countless times that he had used his magic to save himself, Thor and Thor's friends had somehow been forgotten as soon as they were safe.

_Perhaps the next time those buffoons need my help, they can simply rot. I shall aide myself and Thor, only._

Cleona stirred, raising her head up and opening her eyes. She turned to stare at Loki with a hazy expression in her grey eyes. After a few seconds, the redhead grinned. "Hey."

"Hello," Loki replied, smirking at the goofy look on Cleona's face.

"Is it breakfast or something?" Cleona asked. She yawned and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I don't believe so but I could call for room service," Loki said. He watched Cleona sit up.

"You don't have to do that," Cleona wiped her hands over her face, discovering drool on her chin. The girl's face turned red as she tried to discreetly wipe the drool away.

"I am feeling quite hungry, as well," Loki replied as he sat up. "Did you have a restful nap?"

"Yes," Cleona hugged herself, stretching her arms. "I haven't had a nap in years and now I remember why; if I took one, every day, I would never get anything done. Did you fall asleep?"

Loki shook his head. "No..."

Cleona watched the Asgardian, closely. From her point of view, Loki appeared troubled by something. "Is something wrong, Linus?"

"No, it's nothing to concern yourself with," Loki said. He gave the redhead a smile.

"Well, yeah, it is," Cleona folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "What's eating at you? You know you can tell me."

Loki sighed, barely loud enough for Cleona to hear. "I must leave you for a day or so. I do not wish to leave you alone, Cleona."

Cleona stopped herself from questioning where Loki had to go. "You don't have to worry about leaving me, alone. I'll be safe."

"Your reassurance doesn't give rest to my nerves," Loki replied.

"I can watch out for myself," Cleona stated with a frown. "Besides, I won't leave this room until you come back from your trip."

Loki rested his forehead in his hand. "It matters not. I must leave, whether I find the situation ideal, or not... you are fully capable of caring for yourself, I am aware of that, I simply do not like that I must leave you on your own when your employers are searching for you."

"Linus, if they catch me-" Cleona started.

"Forgiving myself will not be an option," Loki turned away from his companion and swung his feet off the side of the bed, onto the floor.

Cleona crawled across the bed to sit beside the dark-haired man. "You blame yourself for all this, am I right?"

_I could have been more cautious. My human guise could have been integrated into the systems in a more seamless fashion instead of materializing overnight._

Loki avoided Cleona's eyes. "I assure you, it was not my intention to ruin your life."

"What are you talking about?" Cleona asked, incredulously.

"You can't return to your home, you no longer have an occupation, you can't be with your family-" Loki found himself being interrupted, this time.

Cleona laughed, which earned a surprised stare from the trickster. "I don't need any of that, anymore. I have you. You're all I need. All I care about, besides my family."

A wide, genuine smile spread across Loki's face.

"I was beginning to get bored of my way of life, anyway," Cleona said. "Every once in a while, things need a shaking up. A dramatic change."

_It pleases me to know that you are not bitter towards me, for the mistakes I have made but I believe that you have not even begun to imagine just how dramatically your life is going to change._

* * *

It was almost in the afternoon before Linus and I finally ordered room service. We ate our breakfast as we sat in front of the huge, flat-screen in our suite. Whatever movie was playing, I didn't really pay much attention to it. Linus was explaining to me how long he would be gone, where we would meet when he returned and what I should do while he was away.

I didn't want Linus to leave. Fear was trying to grasp hold of me, as I thought about staying alone with S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for me. If it were my choice to make, we could live in this hotel for the rest of our lives.

_I'm... taking all of this better than I should be. I just abandoned my home, my career and my family... and all I seem to care about is being with Linus. Linus... he's so calm and cool about the situation. Almost like he was anticipating it. But, I know better..._

When we finished breakfast, Linus and I said our 'goodbyes' and shared a kiss. Watching him leave, I wondered just how far Linus had to travel to go home. I wondered if he would be happy to see his family, again. I wondered what his home looked like and where exactly I would fit into the picture of his life.

A sudden, jarring thought shook my mind as I sat on the bed, wondering about all these things.

_What if Linus isn't coming back? What if he really is some type of terrorist? What if this is all a complicated plan to ditch me, take the focus off himself and carry out whatever purpose he came to this town for?_

I tried to shake it off and laugh at myself but it was a hard thing to do. Linus and I don't exactly know each other like we should, before taking such a step in our relationship.

_Surely, Linus has told his family that he is seeing someone. I would hate to just turn up on their doorstep, looking for room and board. _

_That could be the reason he had to leave; to tell his family that he is bringing me home with him and to explain my situation._

With that thought, my mind ran wild.

_Maybe, Linus' father is rich enough to have all suspicions towards us, cleared. Maybe, Linus left to work things out with his father._

All of this wondering was killing me and in order to distract myself, I searched around for the 'memory box' I had brought along. I turned the suite upside down and couldn't find a trace of it. After thinking about it, for a moment, I felt a wave of happiness and relief flood over me.

_Linus must have taken it home with him, for safe-keeping..._

* * *

**-Asgard-**

In his chambers, Loki was pulling all of the Midgard items he had tucked away, out of their inter-dimensional pocket and storing them in a secret area of his library. He took extra care with what he called 'Cleona's box of sentiments' and made sure to cast a cloaking spell over all of the Midgardian items when he was finished putting them away.

The prince had returned to his otherworldly home, the way he left, all those months ago; without drawing attention to himself. None of the Asgardians had even noticed or would have guessed that Loki was not present, all this time. Loki was comforted, being home at the palace. He had missed his home more than he would care to admit.

_I had almost forgotten how luxurious home is. Everything is so much more beautiful than Midgard, here on Asgard, with one exception._

Loki smirked as he thought of the only beautiful thing on Midgard that he thought worthy enough to transport to Asgard. If the prince played his cards right, Cleona would soon join him, on his home world. Making his way to the Allfather's throne-room, Loki was already paving the way for the human girl to come to Asgard without causing too much of a stink to be stirred up. He didn't want to agitate his father's nostrils, too much.

The throne room was almost empty; only Odin, who sat upon his throne with his guards standing on either side of him, was present. Loki approached the throne, making a fist and crossing his arm over his chest to give himself a light pound on the shoulder. He knelt down on one knee, bowing his head before the Allfather's throne. "Father, if I may have a word with you."

Odin gave his youngest a weary look. "Speak on, my son. It will bring your mother much joy to see you away from your chambers, after so long."

_What sort of emotion does it bring you, Father?_

Loki lifted his head, to look his father in the eye. "A studious mind sometimes requires solitude. You seem tired, Father, therefore I will speak, quickly."

Odin nodded as Loki continued, "I request your express permission to pay a visit to Midgard. I wish to gather a few of the local fauna to research; I believe it might be useful for some of my medicinal potions. If my predictions are correct, it will only be a short trip."

"I, Odin, Allfather, grant you my permission to leave Asgard and travel to Midgard," Odin replied, using his staff to give the floor a decisive stomp. "Thor shall accompany you; to come to your aide should you come across any trouble with the Midgardians."

The trickster felt a flare of anger and panic. There was no way that his plan would work with Thor, coming along. Loki quickly regained his composure. "Father, I do not wish to anger you but it is not a wise idea for Thor to accompany me. Thor is quite the brute and I am planning on studying plant life. He will only trample the specimens. I beg of you, please allow me to go on my own."

There was silence as the Allfather pondered this. "You may go alone, my son. Make certain that you blend in with the Midgardians and stay to yourself. You may leave me, now."

Loki bowed, again. "You have my express gratitude, Father. I shall return, soon."

Once back in his chambers, Loki began preparing for Cleona's arrival. He was relieved that his discussion with the Allfather had gone so smoothly.

_Of course, it will be a very different tale once I have returned from Midgard..._

* * *

**-Midgard-**

There can't be anything more nerve-wracking than looking right at an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, when you know he is watching you.

Two days had passed since Linus left and while he was away, I had done everything he told me to do. The first thing that I was told was not to leave the hotel room until today. The second thing that Linus instructed me to do was to leave no trace that we had been in the hotel, behind. This meant that I needed to burn every little scrap of paper, every wrapper I used. The next thing on his list was that before I left the room, today, burn everything that I didn't bring with me. This meant torching all my clothes and toiletries in the bathtub. The final thing I had to do was meet Linus at the grocery store, at three o'clock. Before I left the hotel, I made the bed and gave the room a onceover. It looked like I had not even set foot inside.

So, now I was nervously waiting for any sign of Linus and the current time was two-forty-five. He had given me a specific area to stand in; the produce aisle. I had noticed the two agents who were following me, when I left the hotel. They weren't very subtle, in my opinion. It seemed like they didn't care if I saw them tailing me. The agent I was trying to avoid, right now was staring at me, through a row of pineapples.

_Would it really matter if you showed up, a few minutes early? I'm beginning to sweat at the thought of what may happen if I try to leave__..._

While I waited, I wondered if Linus was bringing some type of getaway car for us or maybe he could have a helicopter waiting.

"Your hair smells lovely."

My head snapped in the direction of whoever complimented me, to see that it was a tall, thin man wearing a dark hoodie that covered most of his face.

"It's the hotel shampoo," I replied. Linus had startled me but I immediately recognized him.

I saw a grin form on Linus' features. "Perhaps you should have brought some along."

I reached out and casually picked up a lemon off the stand, in front of us. "I didn't want to bring along anything to weigh me down."

"What a pity," Linus said. He gave a light nudge to my side and I put the lemon back. We started walking, side-by-side toward the exit. I could see the agents following us, out of the corner of my eye.

_Oh, God, oh, God. Please, let us make it out of here and get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope Linus brought a helicopter or a balloon or anything..._

Once we were out of the grocery store, Linus grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner of the building. I was expecting a waiting car or a ladder to some type of aircraft but there was nothing. Linus wrapped his arms around my waist, as I looked around for an escape.

"What are we doing, Linus?"

"Wrap your arms around my neck, Cleona."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"We are going to travel by a rainbow bridge, darling."

My mouth dropped open and I silently prayed that Linus wasn't insane.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Linus called out, raising his eyes to the sky.

"Is this one of those interesting things you were going to tell me? That you are insane?" I asked, beginning to go into hysterics.

Before Linus could answer, a pillar of clouds and lights dropped from the sky and sucked us up. I must have blacked out because the only thing I can remember from what happened next was like being asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Here we are, again! Many thanks to all who have subscribed/faved/reviewed/read this story. You are all awesome and I really appreciate the love for my story and my original characters.**

**Loki & Cleona's theme song is now 'E.T.' by Katy Perry. It's so perfect.**

**To the anon: Glad to hear that your dog is doing ok! Thank you, thank you! I'm glad to hear that you liked the last two chapters. Ha ha, I love the little details in this story. Thanks for reading/commenting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters...**

* * *

Everything was hazy and unreal, like a dream. I gathered that I was lying on my back and it felt like I had been vacuumed up from the Earth. My whole body was sore and a week's worth of sleep sounded very good, right now. When I managed to open my eyes, I only saw a glimpse of everything around me before I had to close them, again. From what I saw, I was in a very strange room with high ceilings and it seemed like everything was gold-plated.

_Ok, I know I'm not dead._

People were rushing around; I could hear them trying to stay quiet. They were talking back and forth but I could barely make out their speech.

"I do not care what you must do, as long as she will be well, again."

_That voice is familiar..._

I knew that voice. Hearing it reminded me of peppermint coffee and green, silk pajamas. Trying to speak, all I could manage was a scratchy, "Linus?"

Cold fingers wrapped around my hand and Linus replied, "Yes?"

"Where are we?" I whispered, opening my eyes, a little.

"I have brought you to my home," Linus answered. "The trip here was harder on your body than I had predicted it would be. You aren't injured but you have an extreme case of exhaustion. Once you are rested, I will explain where we are and a few other details."

"More interesting things?" I smiled.

"Yes, of course."

I nodded. "Can I sleep? Maybe for a couple of days?"

I heard Linus chuckle. "I am having you moved to my chambers, for that purpose. You may sleep as long as you need to, Cleona."

"Ok..." I agreed.

"I won't be far away, when you wake up."

After that, I must have fallen into a really deep sleep.

* * *

Upon arriving in Asgard, Loki had quickly realized that Cleona had gone unconscious. At first, he thought she was dead and a cold panic flooded his veins. When the prince checked her vital signs, he was relieved to know that he had not accidentally murdered his companion. The slight urgency and panic in his voice was not forced when he called for the gatekeeper's help. Heimdall assisted Loki in hoisting Cleona over his shoulder and had called one of the guards to bring the trickster's horse. While they waited for Loki's horse to be brought, Heimdall remained silent. He already had the gist of why Loki had brought a human to Asgard. As far as the gatekeeper knew, the prince had rescued the girl from certain danger. Although Heimdall thought Loki to be untrustworthy, he thought rescuing this girl was a valiant act.

The guard finally arrived with Loki's horse and Loki took a seat in the saddle, cradling Cleona in one arm and grabbing the reins in the other. He reached the palace, in no time and when Loki had arrived at the stables, he ordered two guards to bring a stretcher for Cleona. After the stretcher was brought, the trickster laid his unconscious companion on it and led the two guards to bring Cleona to the Healing Room. Once Loki was sure that the human girl was in good hands with a few of the healers, he quickly made his way to the throne room.

Upon entering the lavish throne room, Loki noticed that he would be speaking privately with the Allfather.

_You must already know what I have done, to send away your guards and subjects so you may speak with me. Have I disappointed you? Will you banish me, father? Have my 'antics' gone too far, this time?_

Loki performed the symbol of reverence required of those who approached the throne, a simple arm crossed over his chest while kneeling. "My father, I wish to-"

"I am aware of the human that you have brought to Asgard," Odin interrupted, wearing a very cross expression on his wrinkled features.

_Heimdall, the most efficient tattle-tale in all nine realms._

"If I may be allowed to explain, Allfather," Loki kept his head lowered.

"I shall permit it," Odin replied.

"While I was studying and gathering Midgardian plants, I happened upon a human who was in certain, inescapable danger," Loki began, his eyes remaining on the floor. "This human had done nothing to deserve such a punishment and in an attempt to rescue her from such-"

"The human is female?!" Odin asked, almost shouting at his son.

_Oh, the gatekeeper witheld this from you? I am taken by surprise. I assumed he would have elaborated on Cleona's hair color and identifying birthmarks, at least._

"Yes, father but I do not understand why that matters," Loki replied. He understood, completely. Odin thought Loki's reason for bringing Cleona to Asgard was for recreational purposes, not to save her life. "In the same situation, I would have saved a male human."

_I am not as simple as your other sons may be. I will prove to you that I am different, that I am worthy._

Odin growled, in anger. "No, Loki. You were consumed with lust for this human. Your reason for bringing this woman to Asgard was to have your way with her. She is just a spoil of your plundering on Midgard."

_Have you ever witnessed me 'plundering'? If I were to take on such a hobby, there would be nothing left of the realm, much less women to sport with. Cleona is not my prisoner. She is here, of her own will and if I were to give her the impression that I wanted to partake in flesh-on-flesh activities, I am more than certain that she would consent. You do not truly know your own son, Allfather._

"Father, I assumed that you would think this a valiant act," Loki said, beginning to sound upset. "Perhaps, an act worthy of merit. I have saved a living thing from a terrible fate and the creature's gender was irrelevant to me, at the time."

"You have kidnapped a human pet for your entertainment," Odin snapped. "I will not allow such a scandal in Asgard. If any of my subjects came to know that I consent to you keeping a Midgardian woman in the palace for your entertainment, they will start a bloody uproar."

"You could change the girl into an Asgardian."

Loki looked up, to see his mother stepping out from behind the throne. Frigga had been listening, to their whole conversation.

Odin turned, in his seat. "Frigga, you must not speak of such things. I will not allow the girl to remain on Asgard."

"Odin, my husband, you allow your other children their frivolous desires," Frigga crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Odin. "Loki is not requesting much; a safe place for the victim that he spared from some terrible injustice. He is not asking you for a rare and powerful weapon or for permission to go searching out war with the other realms. What kind of father and king would you be, to send this girl back to Midgard to face her pursuers and to completely ignore the valiant deed that the prince has done?"

The throne room was silent when Frigga finished speaking. Odin turned back to look down at Loki, who lowered his head in respect. The Allfather did not speak for a while.

"I, Odin, Allfather, permit a banquet to be held in Loki's honor and to merit this selfless act," Odin finally spoke, slamming his scepter on the ground. "As for the fate of the human, she shall have to speak with me before I decide anything, further. Once she has recovered, send the girl to my throne."

A grin exploded onto the prince's face. "I thank you, father. If I may be permitted to leave?"

"You may go," Odin replied.

Loki stood and gave his mother and father a nod before leaving the throne room at a higher speed than usual.

_Everything is panning out, many thanks to you, Mother. It is not difficult to see who actually controls our kingdom._

* * *

I was awakened by a bright light that completely blinded my sore eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I could see that I was in a very polished room. A thin, black canopy that appeared to be made of mesh hung from the high ceiling and enveloped the bed I was in and only obstructed my vision, slightly. The walls and floors were similar to the ones I had glimpsed when I was last conscious; they looked to be made of gold. Sitting up, I noticed a massive window was on the opposite side of the room and there was a woman, who was dressed in a very sophisticated but simple dress, rolling the curtains back. When she noticed that I was watching, the woman bowed her head and remained still. I looked around, to examine the bed I was lying in; a large, round bed that was made with soft, silky, emerald blankets and a few furs laid across the end of the bed. Another look around and I saw that there were four, golden bedposts that were arranged in a meticulous way around the circular bed.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I looked over to see Linus coming out of a doorway on the wall to my right. He was wearing some very strange looking clothes that looked like they were fashioned out of nothing but leather and metals. Linus smiled at me and I felt a tiny little flutter in my chest.

_I'm in Linus' home... I'm lying in his bed... I am seeing what he sees when he wakes up..._

I could feel my skin warming up. "Hey..."

"Good morning, Cleona," Linus nodded and I watched him use a pull-cord to draw the bed's canopy back. Once the canopy was out of the way, he sat on the side of the bed and took my hand.

"H-how long was I asleep...?" I inquired.

Linus gave my hand a kiss before replying, "Only for four days and nights. Are you feeling less like death is upon you?"

I laughed. "Yes! It's funny but I feel... more alive than before you brought me here."

"Perhaps, it is the clean air," Linus said. "I am relieved to see that you have recovered..." He leaned over and kissed me, entangling his free hand in my hair. I returned the kiss and we shared a few more before I suddenly felt a very awkward pair of eyes on me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see that the woman was watching from her place by the window. Linus must have noticed that I was no longer into it because he pulled away and turned in the direction of my gaze. Linus' eyes glazed over and I felt a change in his mood. He untangled himself from my arms and stood to his feet. Linus walked slowly but purposefully across the room to stand before the woman. She dropped her gaze back to the floor.

"Maid?" Linus said, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yes, your highness?" the woman replied, her voice shaking.

"If you are finished in my chambers, should you stand idle like a piece of artwork and gawk at private matters?" Linus asked.

"No, I beg a thousand pardons, my prince," the maid wrung her hands.

"I beg your pardon, maid," Linus said, calmly. "Leave my guest and me in privacy and if you speak anything of what you have witnessed in this room, be sure that I will know. Even in secret, I will find out. The walls have ears and they belong to me. If I hear you are making yourself into a busybody, I will remember your face. Leave us."

The maid bowed and scurried out, exiting through a pair of massive doors, to my left.

"You're... royal?" was all I could think to ask.

Linus returned to his seat, on the bed. "I am one of the princes of this royal family. Cleona, I must tell you that 'Linus' is not my true name. My true name is Loki Odinson and I am of Asgard, the realm eternal."

Over the next hour, Loki explained where we were, who the Asgardians were and who his family was. He also told me that everyone was under the impression that he rescued me from something terrible, on Earth. If I wanted to stay with Loki, I had to speak with his father and most likely confirm all the things that his son had told the king about me. It was a lot of information to take in but the clean air must have cleared my head because I didn't feel but a mid-sized amount of panic and disbelief.

"All of this is just so..." I started, once Linus, I mean, _Loki_ finished explaining things. "It sounds so crazy... 'Loki'?"

The man, being, prince, whoever he was, that sat next to me, gave me a reassuring nod. "Yes, I used a guise because I was taking a holiday on your realm. The royal life is pleasant but often grows dreary and boring."

I tried to keep my head together. "The only reason you were on Earth was to... have a good time? I guess you must have brought me here because I got all tangled up in your vacation... couldn't have a wrecked human life on your conscience?"

"No, of course not," Loki frowned. "I was only seeking rest and relaxation, in your realm. Cleona, you truly caught my attention because you wanted nothing but my friendship and not because I saw you as a weak human that could be bended to my will. After our courtship started, I realized that I did not want to leave you behind, when I returned to Asgard. My plans were to ask you to come home with me but once South revealed the plans that your employers had, I knew that there wasn't a choice or any time to ask you."

"That's... you were already planning on asking me?" I asked feeling a bit surprised. A little ball of happiness welled up in my stomach and it was hard for me not to grin. No grinning, I'm upset with him. "You could have mentioned that we were going to be travelling between 'realms' or whatever. You could have mentioned that you were a prince..."

"Would you have believed what I said?" Loki asked, raising a very indignant eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No... but you could have tried. It sounds like everything that I thought about you was a lie... are you really anything like the person I knew on Earth?"

"'Linus' and I aren't all that different," Loki replied. "I guarantee that you won't fall out of love with me, Cleona. I am the same as I was in Midgard. I assumed a secret identity because my holiday was a secret one and my family did not know that I was hiding away on Midgard. If my uncommon name was spoken in your realm, the Asgardian gatekeeper would have heard and immediately known I was not present on Asgard."

"Oh," I said, as though what the pale man had just explained was as common as asking someone to 'pass the butter'. Supposing that if I stayed here long enough, I would understand everything better, I didn't ask any more questions.

Loki leaned closer to me and rested his forehead on mine. He took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes, intently. "Please, don't be cross with me."

"I'm not allowed to be upset with you?" I joked, staring back into his green eyes. "Don't worry yourself; I can't stay mad for long."

"Sleep might have been lost, if you hadn't reassured me," Loki chuckled.

I shoved my shoulder into his, playfully. "You shouldn't be so relieved that I can't stay mad at you. That just means that I get even, quicker."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so terribly frightened at such a thought.

"You should be!" I laughed, loosing my hands from Loki's hands and wrapping my arms around his middle. In a few moments, Loki had enclosed his arms around my shoulders and we were making use of our lips, again.

"You are absolutely right," Loki whispered, after breaking the kiss for air. "That was a terrible punishment... I think that I deserve to be punished, even more."

My smile at Loki's joke was quickly smothered by another kiss. After coming up for air, I asked, "Are you positive that you don't have any princely things you should be doing, now?"

_Oh, what a romantic thing to ask._

"Actually, I should be having you fitted for a gown to wear when you speak with my father," Loki replied. "I would much rather measure you, myself."

"I would rather you did, than a stranger," I said. My face was red but I didn't really care because I knew I wasn't blushing from embarrassment at myself. Loki's face was growing pink, as well.

We untangled ourselves and Loki showed me to his 'bathroom' before leaving to call the royal seamstress. It was a bathroom, with the most lavish and strange sink and toilet, unlike anything on Earth. I quickly figured out how everything worked and emerged, feeling refreshed after washing my face. After looking around the room, I found Loki's full-length mirror, next to what looked like a closet. I gave my tangled hair a good, finger-combing through. My hair had grown so much since the last time I really paid attention to the length, about a month ago. It now hung down, past my shoulders, in red curls. Sometime during my stay, in Asgard, my clothes were changed from my Earthly clothes to a simple, white, floor-length nightgown.

Moving my attention from my reflection to the open doors of my host's closet, I stepped inside for a closer look. There were racks of the same type of clothes that Loki was wearing, now but the most interesting item in the closet was a strange, horned helmet that was rested on a velvet cushion, on a golden pedestal. The horns on the golden helmet reminded me of antlers and in my mind, the helmet suited Loki.

"Cleona?" came Loki's voice, from the doorway of the closet.

I turned and saw that his hand was outstretched. I walked closer and placed my hand in his. "Is the seamstress ready?"

_I never thought I would hear myself say something, like that._

"If you are," Loki replied, his gaze on the helmet. "Do you like it?"

I turned, to give the helmet one last look. "Yes... it's very regal."

A sparkly, white smile from the prince was enough to make me grin, in return. Loki led me out of the closet and introduced me to the seamstress, a short, middle-aged woman who was a bit abrasive and very bossy. She directed me to stand on a stool, which she brought with her, while Loki took a seat on the bed to watch.

"What color do you want your gown to be?" the seamstress asked, once she was finished.

I wanted my gown to match Loki's regal clothes, so I asked, "What do you think? I want to match you..."

"Dark green, gold, black. Some feathers," Loki started, turning to the seamstress. "Off the shoulder, no cleavage."

The seamstress nodded. "It will be ready, in a day's time."

"Thank you," I said. The seamstress gave me a funny look before leaving the room.

"You must be growing bored of being trapped in here with me," Loki said, once the seamstress was gone.

"How could you say that?" I laughed. "I love being with you."

The prince gave another smile. "That's good because I cannot let you walk around the palace in a borrowed nightgown."

"But I'm welcome to parade around your bedroom in it?"

"You shall never hear a word of protest, from me."

"You won't ever hear me complain about being 'trapped' anywhere, with you," I replied, making my way over to sit next to him.

Loki looked over at me and I could see that he was troubled. "Even on another world, far away from your family, Cleona?"

I sighed. If I said that I didn't miss my family, it would be a lie. "I miss them but I wouldn't trade being here with you to be back on Earth, Loki. My life is wherever you are, now."

"Call me selfish but I have no regrets."

My cheeks turned red and I leaned my head over, on Loki's shoulder. "Neither do I."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13, I can't believe we're here! This is the longest running fanfic I have ever made :) The last update was a little faster than the ones before it, what a relief. **

**Thank you to everyone who has faved/subbed/read/reviewed 'Friendship'. I hope that you all keep reading and following Loki and Cleona's relationship.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my original characters.**

* * *

"I had this dream..."

"I'm listening."

There was a pause before the red-headed woman spoke, again. "In my dream, I spoke with your father. He didn't believe anything I said and had both of us put away. Like, in a prison."

Loki let out a short breath. He was lying across his bed, on his back, while Cleona paced the floor. The two companions were waiting for the woman's dress to be delivered to Loki's bedroom. Cleona was a ball of nerves and Loki was trying to calm the human down, in a subtle manner. "Your nerves and fear are getting the best of you. The dream is just a cruel trick from the subconscious part of your mind."

_If you are nervous, you shall surely fail._

Cleona continued to walk the floor, from one side of the room to the other. "Yes, but sometimes dreams can predict your future."

"Cleona," Loki said. When the red-head turned to look at him, the prince beckoned for her to sit on the bed.

"Loki..." Cleona crossed the room and sat down in front of Loki. "Do you know what the worse part of my dream was? We were separated, in prison. We weren't allowed near each other... "

Loki rubbed the palm of his hand across his companion's shoulder blades and then down her spine. "I will not allow such a thing. Allow yourself to relax, if only for a moment."

Cleona closed her eyes and grunted, a response to the pressure on her tired back. "Relaxation isn't happening, right now... I mean, do you realize how fried my brain is? You just told me that you happen to be an alien prince, you can travel between 'worlds' using a rainbow... on top of that, just looking outside makes reality feel like something completely unreal. Asgard is mind-blowingly beautiful but I haven't convinced myself that all of this is real..."

Loki had always been accustomed to the scenery of Asgard, so he didn't fully understand how Cleona couldn't grasp onto how real his home was. He continued to rub the woman's back, trying to soothe her. "Asgard is assuredly real. Once you have finished speaking with my father, perhaps you would like to see more of my home?"

"I would love it," Cleona agreed. She looked over her shoulder to give the prince a smile. A knock on Loki's door startled the red-head and she jumped off the bed, to stand on her feet.

"Enter," Loki called, struggling to hold back his laughter at Cleona. He climbed off the bed and stood up as the doors opened. The seamstress, two guards and a gaggle of women entered the room. The guards were carrying a large, wooden chest while the women carried different baskets and the seamstress brought her measuring tape and mending pouch. The wooden chest was set before Loki, who immediately looked to Cleona and motioned for her to stand at his side. Cleona joined her companion and watched as the women chattered amongst themselves, quietly. They were watching the trickster and his human 'pet' with curious eyes, eager to see how the two acted toward each other. This was quite unsettling for Cleona, who worried over what these women might deduce from the way she and Loki interacted with each other.

"Prince Loki," the guards said, in unison. They lifted the lid of the chest and stepped back, to stand by the doors.

The seamstress stepped forward and pulled an emerald green, silk gown out of the chest. She held it up for Loki and Cleona to see. The hemline of the gown swept the floor and the neckline wrapped around the wearer's neck to tie in the back. The gown would reveal the wearer's shoulders but the seamstress had designed a pair of emerald, mesh gloves that could be pulled up to the armpits of whoever wore the gown. The body of the gown was fitted, until the material reached the thighs; there it filled out and flowed behind the wearer. Small, black and golden feathers were scattered all over the gown and the matching gloves. It was beautiful and Loki was pleased with the seamstress' work.

_You have outdone yourself, seamstress. Won't father be pleased to see such a beautiful creation wrapped around a stunning creature like Cleona?_

Cleona was astounded by the gown. Her mouth was hanging open, in awe. "You mean I can actually wear that?"

The women hushed their chattering, hoping to hear the couple's next words.

"If you are satisfied with the design," Loki replied.

"'Satisfied'? I'm in love with it!" Cleona exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She was dying to touch the gown and put it on. She turned to the seamstress and smiled. "Thank you, so much. It's so beautiful... you are very talented."

The seamstress' face became pink and she tried not to show how pleased she was with Cleona's reaction to her creation. "Try it on. I don't wish to leave and have to return because it does not fit properly."

"Ok," Cleona took the gown and carried it off, to Loki's changing room.

When the red-head returned from the changing room, wearing the gown and matching gloves, grins stretched across the seamstress' and Loki's faces. The seamstress was filled with pride at how her gown looked on Cleona and Loki was feeling a little flame ignite in his chest, seeing how beautiful Cleona was.

Cleona was shyly modeling the gown for the seamstress to take one last look at before leaving. Once the woman was satisfied with her work, Loki thanked the seamstress and she left the room.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Cleona asked the trickster, as she gathered the skirt in her hands and looked it over.

Loki looked Cleona over, in a less than subtle way. "Yes, you are."

A blush rose to the human's cheeks and she looked up, to see her companion holding a hand out to her. Cleona laid her hand in Loki's palm and he pulled her closer, so that he could plant a kiss on her cheek.

A group gasp was sounded from the direction of the women, who were still in the room. All the color drained from Cleona's face and she turned her face in the opposite direction of the group's gaze.

"Who are they, anyway?" Cleona whispered, too embarrassed to notice that Loki was kissing her hand, repeatedly.

Loki glanced at the women, who were apparently atwitter about his kiss for Cleona. "My mother's ladies-in-waiting."

Cleona's eyes grew wide and she looked Loki, in the eye. "The queen? What are they doing here?"

"My mother sent them, to help you prepare for your meeting with the Allfather," Loki explained. "They will style your hair and accessorize your gown. I suppose they are waiting for me to give the word that you are ready. Are you?"

Cleona nodded, giving the ladies a polite but nervous smile.

"Ladies? Cleona is ready for you," Loki said, turning to face the women and leading the red-head over to them.

The women began greeting Cleona and talking about how they were going to style her hair, what jewelry she should wear and other things. Loki left his companion at the mercy of the ladies-in-waiting, knowing she was in good hands. The prince was going to visit with his mother, privately.

_These women style the queen, Cleona. You shall look even more gorgeous than you do, now. If that is a possibility._

* * *

"Cleona..."

I turned away from the mirror, to see Loki standing in the doorway of the changing room. I had been studying myself, in the mirror, still in awe that the girl in the mirror was really me. The queen's ladies had braided sections of my hair and twisted all of my hair, up into a bun and a thin, golden chain was wrapped around my forehead, loosely. They had given me a pair of earrings to wear; deep, black stones in a setting of gold with a ring to match. A pair of golden, silk slippers had also been provided for me to wear. My new look was completely different from what I was used to but I loved it. Judging by the expression on Loki's face, he loved it, too.

"Yeah?" I replied, smoothing my hands over the bodice of my dress.

Loki gave me a very thorough looking over, as he stepped closer. "It's time for you to meet my father. You have stolen my words away with your beauty..."

My face grew warm. "No one I know would recognize me, looking like this."

"Were my mother's ladies civil toward you?" Loki inquired, reaching up to caress the side of my head. He was carefully checking what the Asgardian women had done to my hair.

I nodded. "They were really nice and they gave me lots of tips. Do you think I look presentable?"

The prince grinned. "Cleona, I would be ashamed not to present you to my father. If you will excuse me, I shall change into more regal clothes."

Thinking about what Loki said, I stepped out of the changing room, which was inside my host's closet.

_I wonder what my parents would think if I presented you to them; your true self._

Loki followed me out and I stood by the closet door while he chose a set of clothes to wear. He stepped back into the changing room and left the door open, a crack.

_Oh, you would not do this to me. _

I heard the rustle of clothes being changed and it was difficult for me to stop myself from peering at the changing room door, like a voyeur.

_Of course you would. You love to tease me, this way._

The horned helmet that I noticed, yesterday was still sitting on its pedestal. I crossed the room, to look at it and distract myself from peeking at my half-naked companion. This distraction didn't help much and in a few seconds, I was at the changing room door and peering through the crack. Loki was turned in the opposite direction; thank God he didn't see me gawking at him. He had changed pants, already and was changing his shirt. It was strange to see so much of the pale man's skin; he had no tan lines and the parts of his body that were usually covered with clothes were just as pale as his face and hands. I watched, a while longer before realizing it would be rude for Loki to open the door and find me standing there. My attention turned back to his golden helmet and I stood next to it, looking it over until my host emerged from the changing room. Loki was now dressed in a regal, green, gold and silver outfit, complete with a green cape.

"You look hot," I blurted out. I laughed at myself. "That's a really nice outfit."

Loki chuckled and walked over to the pedestal, beside me. "I thought we should mirror each other's appearances. You have quite a warm effect on me, as well."

I reached out to take his hand and he squeezed my hand, in return. "Are you wearing this, today?" I gestured toward the helmet.

"Oh, absolutely," Loki replied, still smiling. He let go of my hand and picked the helmet up. After examining it, Loki handed his helmet to me. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Mm hm," I turned the golden helmet around so that the front faced me and Loki bent down, a few inches. I slid the helmet onto the prince's head and made sure that it was positioned, just right. "There you are."

Loki rose up and I took a good look at his whole ensemble. He was wearing that mischievous smile that made my heart flip around, in my chest. He clasped my hand in his and we left the closet, to leave Loki's chambers, altogether.

_Earth, Asgard or wherever we are, I have to be the luckiest woman in all the worlds. _

"Try to quell your nerves," Loki whispered, as we stepped out through the massive, double doors to his chambers. "I am confident that your meeting with the Allfather will prove fruitful."

I shrugged. "I'm a little nervous but I feel stronger, with you."

I felt another squeeze to my hand and the dark-haired man continued to smile as we walked to the throne room, but in a more genuine way than his mischievous grin.

* * *

While escorting Cleona to the throne room, Loki sensed that someone was near, someone who wasn't a part of the palace staff.

_Perhaps he is just on his way out..._

Loki noticed that Cleona was watching the maids and manservants as they walked along; they were avoiding the prince, at all costs. Most of them seemed almost frightened of Loki, while others seemed uncomfortable at the sight of him.

"What's their problem?" Cleona whispered, a frown forming on her lips.

Loki chuckled, quietly. "I suppose that they would rather not cross paths with the god of trickery and mischief. As a child, I enjoyed practicing my magic and tricks on the servants."

"You're known for being a prankster?" Cleona's frown changed to an amused grin.

"That is why the servants seem to shy away," Loki leaned sideways, toward the red-head and whispered, "I still hone my skills by tormenting them." He glanced behind and nodded at Cleona.

Cleona turned her head, to look back and saw that an array of snakes, spiders and other creepy crawlies were slithering and crawling toward the servants. The servants were shaking, closing their eyes and looking queasy. After a few moments of terror and a slight wave of Loki's hand, all of the creatures disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"That's a useful skill," Cleona snickered. "If you ever get bored, you can just play tricks on your servants."

"And once I grow tired of that, travel to Midgard and acquire a lovely woman," the dark-haired man replied. Cleona looked over, to see if Loki was serious and he smiled.

The human elbowed Loki, playfully. "Hey. You aren't allowed to do that, any more. If you get bored, you will just have to let me entertain you."

"I look forward to taking you up on that offer," Loki said. He sensed that the presence from earlier was closer. He wanted to introduce Cleona and Thor to each other but Loki had wished to wait until after his companion had talked with Odin, when she would not be so nervous. "Cleona, do not be alarmed but we are about to converge paths with my brother."

_Brace yourself. You are about to become acquainted with the thunderer._

"Ok..." Cleona replied. She was a little confused as to why her companion was warning her about his own brother.

Footsteps could be heard, coming down the hall and toward Loki and Cleona. As they continued down the hallway, a tall figure grew closer. When the figure was close enough for Cleona to make out facial features, she wondered if this man was Loki's brother. His appearance was the polar opposite of the trickster's; while Loki was pale with dark hair, this man was tanned with a golden mane and beard.

"Brother!" the man called out, when he was within earshot. He was wearing an outfit somewhat similar to Loki's but in deep navy and silver, with a red cape. Loki's brother wore a silver helmet with molded feathers on either side of the helmet. He was smiling, warmly and Cleona sensed that he possessed a very magnetic personality.

Loki, Cleona and Loki's brother met in the middle. Loki grinned at his brother and Thor returned the smile. He grabbed the thinner man, in a bear hug and lifted Loki off the ground. "Why have you not visited me? We have missed you, greatly!"

"Thor, put me down," Loki said, calmly. Thor set his brother down and stepped back. "'We'?"

"Myself, Sif and the others, of course," Thor explained, happily. "You isolated yourself for a long time and then you travelled to Midgard and did not extend an invitation to us. Our friends are very cross, brother."

"I have other matters to attend to, besides the sore feelings of _your_ friends, Thor," Loki said. "I required solitude to study and practice. I am sorry that I caused you such heartache."

Thor laughed. "I was jesting. They are your friends, too, Loki." He turned his attention to Cleona, and then looked back to Loki. "I have not told anyone of your Midgardian captive; Mother warned me against it."

"Cleona is not a 'captive'," the younger prince pointed out. "She chose to return with me." He paused. "Cleona, meet Thor. Thor, meet Cleona."

Thor turned back to the human woman, a curious smile on his face. "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Cleona."

Cleona grinned. "Thank you, Thor. It's nice to meet you."

"Has my little brother cast one of his spells upon you, in order to bring you here?" Thor asked, with a laugh. He extended a hand to Cleona.

"He hasn't used any magic on me, that I know of," Cleona allowed the thunderer to kiss her hand as Loki watched, very closely. He did not enjoy watching his brother show attention to his woman. Once the hand that was kissed was back at the red head's side, Loki seized her hand and held it, tight.

"Ahh, little human! Be very careful of Loki," the thunderer patted his brother on the shoulder, as he spoke. "He is very clever and many know him as a trickster."

"To me, he is only the man who rescued me," Cleona said. She was only a little upset by being called 'little human' but she thought that if anyone had any right to refer to her as such, it was a six-foot-four demigod who looked strong enough to tear her in half. "I owe Loki everything."

Thor's eyes lit up. "Brother, you must tell me the tale of how you valiantly rescued Cleona, on Midgard!"

"Perhaps another time. We must be on our way, Thor," Loki cut the conversation, quickly. "Father is expecting us."

"Odin's favor be with you," Thor spoke to both Loki and Cleona. He gave them a bright smile before continuing on his way.

"I like your brother," Cleona said, as they resumed their walk to the throne room.

_Is there anyone who does not feel drawn to Thor?_

"He is rather hard to dislike," Loki replied. "Yes, Thor is the lovable, crown prince of Asgard. If we continue to keep our true relationship a secret, he will begin to look at you with the eyes of a suitor who is searching for his future queen. That fact will cost me a few hundred years of my lifespan."

_Yes, Cleona, I know what you must be thinking. I can become an incredibly jealous monster, given the chance._

"You know you don't have any reason to worry," the red head shrugged. Obviously, she caught the undercurrent of jealousy in Loki's words concerning Thor's future intentions but it didn't bother her.

_...I am beginning to think that I will never correctly predict your thoughts._

* * *

Loki and Cleona's entrance into the throne room was without any fanfare or greeting. The prince expected as much while his human companion wasn't sure what to expect.

Once again, the throne room was deserted, except for the Allfather. Odin sat upon his throne, ready to hear what his son's human captive had to say.

As Loki led Cleona to stand before the throne, he reminded her of how she was to greet his father and what type of reverence was to be shown to the Allfather. When they had reached the steps before the throne, Loki knelt down, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing his head.

"Father, I request your permission to present my Midgardian guest?" Loki inquired.

"You may," Odin answered. He seemed less weary and not in such a foul mood, today. Loki suspected that Frigga had something to do with that.

Loki raised up and turned to Cleona, who stepped forward and mimicked her companion's bow before the Allfather. "My guest from Midgard, Lady Cleona Hatch."

"If I may have permission to greet you, Allfather," Cleona kept her eyes glued to her reflection in the dark, reflective marble-like floor.

"Speak, Lady Cleona," Odin nodded.

Cleona rose to her feet and looked the Allfather directly in the eye, as she spoke. "I count it a privilege to meet you and to be allowed shelter in your realm and palace. While words fail to express my gratitude to your son, Prince Loki, for saving me from my tormentors on Earth, I feel that I owe him my life in return for such an act."

Odin listened, while stroking his beard and mulling over Cleona's words. "You are here of your own will and Prince Loki has done you no wrong, then?"

"I agreed to coming to Asgard," Cleona replied. "Prince Loki has treated me with respect and kindness, since I have been here."

"Lady Cleona, you must have a family. Do you not yearn for them?" Odin asked.

"I do have a family and I do miss them, but my wish to repay your son is stronger than my yearning for my family," Cleona explained. "You know that it is not unusual for a human to leave their family, when they come to a certain age. Usually, the child leaves their family for marriage. I do not think of my situation as being very different."

Odin shifted, in his seat. "You claim to owe Loki a life debt but are you aware of what that generally entails, Lady Cleona?"

_We have already discussed this. Cleona knows how she must answer._

Cleona gave a nod and swallowed to clear the lump of nerves that had formed, in her throat. "It means that if Prince Loki agrees to allow me to pay back my debt, I will have to become whatever he wishes me to be."

"Should Loki wish you to become his slave? His servant? His dog? You are willing to give yourself, your life to my son?" the Allfather was intrigued by Cleona's answers, so far. Her next answers would determine her fate.

"I will be whatever Prince Loki wants," Cleona replied, without so much as a tremble in her voice or a nervous blink.

_You did not expect such an answer, did you? Father, you were wrong and you now see it. I dare not point this out to you but I know that you know._

Odin leaned forward, to observe the red headed woman more clearly. "You will remain loyal to Loki, even if he should treat you poorly? Even if he should force you to lay with him? Are you willing to take any abuse that he subjects you to?"

"Yes," Cleona's answer was quick; she was showing Odin that she did not need to think it over. Her mind was already made up.

As Loki listened to his father's questions, he was internally rolling his eyes. The prince knew that should anyone else be in his place in this situation, Odin would ask the same questions but it still sounded like the Allfather almost expected Cleona to be treated badly, should she be in the hands of his son.

The Allfather was surprised at the human's answer, but did not allow it to show on his face. Cleona was determined, devoted, clear of mind and free of any magical influence. She was the real deal and Loki had told the truth, for once. He had one more question, though. "Alright, Lady Cleona. You have agreed to devote yourself to Prince Loki, even if he should abuse you. What if my son wishes to take your hand, in marriage? Are you willing to become a wife?"

_Father, you have just lost your own game. Putting this question to Cleona would be like asking Volstagg if he would fancy a seat at a banquet or if Fandral finds women appealing._

"Yes, I am willing," Cleona was fighting back a grin, at the thought of becoming Loki's wife. Of course, the thought had crossed her mind but that was when Cleona was just a girl with a crush. It seemed so much more of a possible idea, now.

The throne room grew quiet, as Odin thought on his decision. "Loki, your human guest has verified the truth of your words."

_This is your apology for falsely accusing me. The most subtle and stubborn way for you to admit that you were wrong._

Loki crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head. "I am filled with gratitude, Father."

"Lady Cleona, you have convinced me that you know the severity of a life debt and that you are willing to give your life to my son," Odin began. "Are you both in agreement to this?"

"I am," Loki replied, stepping forward to stand beside Cleona.

"I am," Cleona said. She felt relief flood over her when she realized that she and Loki had completed what they came to do.

"I, Odin, Allfather, do recognize Lady Cleona's life debt to Prince Loki," Odin's voice boomed around the throne room, as he stood to his feet. "In return for the valiant actions of Prince Loki, Lady Cleona commits her life into his hands and Prince Loki accepts Lady Cleona's subjection to him. I have overseen their arrangement and count it as a binding, vocal agreement."

Loki bowed on one knee and Cleona copied the trickster.

"You are welcome to live in my palace, Lady Cleona," Odin said, his voice now at a normal volume. "I must warn you that should my subjects discover that you are Midgardian, they may come to abhor you."

"Thank you, Allfather," Cleona rose to her feet and nodded to Odin.

"I must thank you, also," Loki spoke up, no longer kneeling.

"You may leave me, now."

The prince and his companion bowed, once more before turning to leave the throne room. Before they had even reached the doors, a familiar, mischievous grin broke out on Loki's face.

_You have no idea what you have done, Father, but I thank you for allowing Cleona and myself to manipulate you to our will._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE. OH, MY. I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block with this one. I don't remember how many times I have rewritten the beginning!**

**Chapter 14! WHUUTT?! It's so crazy that this fanfic has spanned this many chapters when it started out as a silly one-shot. Cleona has run away into the sunset and left her creator behind. I'm trying to catch up with her.**

**Thank you to all who read/support this fic. Lots of Loki love from me to you!**

**I hope that I am portraying the Asgardians in a believable way. I may fly into the sun if I catch myself stretching them out of character. I love writing Thor. He's so jolly and good-hearted when he's not trying to start a war between worlds.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

A few days had passed since my meeting with Loki's father and once again, I was happily confined to Loki's chambers. Leaving his chambers was out of the question since I only owned a nightgown and a gown for important occasions, so Loki and I were limited to his chambers until the seamstress finished making a set of casual gowns for me to wear.

_She can take as long as she needs. I am in no hurry._

At the moment, I was sitting at a small table in my companion's enormous, personal library and looking through one of Loki's many books. Loki was standing, nearby, studying a book of his own and practicing his magic. Out of all the strange things I had seen, in my short time in Asgard, Loki's magic was the most shocking and fantastic. The prince had explained how he stored our Earth items away, in some type of 'magic pocket' and how he had pulled them out, once Loki returned to Asgard. Watching the dark-haired man practicing his magic made me realize how powerful Loki actually was and why humans like me would call him a 'god'.

_It surely has must be boring for such a man to have to stay locked up with me, for so long..._

"Loki?" I called.

Loki looked at me, over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

I tilted my head, slightly to the side and pursed my lips. "If there are other things that you want or need to do, outside this room, I wouldn't be upset if you left me."

"I'm quite satisfied to remain here, with you," Loki replied and turned back to his magic.

"Come on, you have to be bored," I said, shutting my book up and laying it on the table.

I heard a chuckle from the prince. "As I said, I am content. Perhaps, you are the one who is growing restless?"

"Loki, you already know that as long as I'm with you, I'm happy," I reminded him. "I'm talking about _you_."

"Did you not enjoy the book?" Loki asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't try to change the subject. The illustrations were pretty. I couldn't read a single word of the text, of course."

"Yes, it is written in Asgardian but I thought you might enjoy the illustrations," Loki was concentrating on his magic, which he was using to create a second layer of clothing over what he was already wearing. I couldn't tell if this second layer of clothing was tangible but it certainly looked real. "If you find yourself bored, would you like to become my test subject?"

"I'm not bored!" I huffed, standing up. I walked over and Loki directed me to stand before him and to stay as still as possible.

Loki raised an eyebrow, before quietly and discreetly casting a spell over me. "Was that agitation, dear?"

Watching as my nightgown began changing, I sighed. "Maybe... I'm irritated because I don't want you to feel obligated to keep me company."

"Don't let it worry you because I feel no sort of 'obligation' to you," the dark-haired man's lips curled into a genuine smile. "I remain here, of my free will."

My clothes were changing into a golden, mid-riff bearing top and a matching, sheer, floor-length skirt. With a slight wave of his hand, Loki split the sides of the skirt so that they revealed my legs. The clothes were beautiful but a bit more revealing than I was used to. I touched the material of the skirt and discovered that it _was_ tangible. "This is so amazing..."

While I was marveling at my new clothes, there was banging on the main doors to Loki's chambers. The prince left and I followed him, out of the library.

"Enter," Loki called out. Not knowing what to do with myself, I stood behind Loki; he was tall and broad enough to hide me.

I heard the doors open and a lot of footsteps entered the room. "Prince Loki! Her Highness, Queen Frigga arrives."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

_Queen Frigga? Loki's mom?_

I listened as who I assumed were guards, left the room, closing the door behind themselves.

"Mother," Loki greeted his mother, warmly. "If you had wished, I would have happily made the trip to your chambers. You did not have to come all this way."

"I enjoyed the walk," came the voice of an older woman. "Do not allow yourself to be so conceited, Loki. I did not wish to visit with you, only."

_Oh, my God. She's talking about me._

Loki chuckled. "I would never, Mother. Cleona?"

_Do not screw this up. Do not make an idiot out of yourself._

"Yes?" I answered, stepping out from behind my companion. The woman who stood before me looked to be in her forties or fifties. Queen Frigga had long, curly, dark blonde hair and blue eyes and she was fair-skinned but not hardly as pale as Loki. Loki's mother wore a light, blue gown trimmed in silver that swept the floor. The queen was beautiful and her smile was warm and welcoming.

_So... maybe Loki has a pale-skinned, raven-haired grandparent or uncle, somewhere in his family? He looks absolutely nothing like his mother or father..._

"Cleona, meet Queen Frigga," Loki said, turning first to me and then back to his mother. "Mother, meet Cleona Hatch."

Still unsure of how to behave toward the queen, I dropped to one knee and crossed my arm over my chest. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

The queen laughed. "Lady Cleona, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. You do not have to greet me in such a formal manner, dear. Please, stand, I wish to have a better look at you."

I stood back to my feet and managed a nervous smile at Loki's mother. She tilted her head as she looked me over.

"Lady Cleona," Frigga began, once she finished looking me over. "I ask that you would join me for tea and a little talk."

"Of course, whatever you wish," I nodded.

_No big deal, you're just a queen._

Frigga turned her attention to her son. "Loki, please prepare something for us to drink."

Loki grinned at his mother. "You and Cleona may use the balcony."

Loki left and headed for his library while I followed Frigga, out to Loki's balcony. The balcony held a pair of chairs and a small table and looked out, over the streets and buildings of Asgard. It was a gorgeous view but even the scenery could not calm my nerves. Frigga and I sat down and I turned my gaze to the view of Asgard.

"Do you find it pleasant, here?" Frigga asked.

I turned to the queen. "Yes. It's such a beautiful place."

Frigga raised an eyebrow and her expression reminded me of a certain, mischievous prince. "My question referred to your arrangement with my son."

"Oh!" I giggled, hoping I didn't sound like an airhead. "Yes. I really enjoy our time, together."

"Loki has told me the same," Frigga leaned back, in her seat. "He has also shared that you and he knew each other for quite a while before he brought you here."

I felt my eyes grow wide and I swallowed back a knot of fear that formed in my throat.

_I didn't think that anyone was supposed to know about that..._

"Don't look so frightened," Frigga laughed. "You are not in any kind of trouble. I would not allow you to be punished for simply loving Loki. My son has explained everything to me, dear."

"Whew," I relaxed, with a sigh. "I have to thank you for being so understanding and kind to me, ma'am."

"There is no need for thanks, Lady Cleona," Frigga said. "You are special in my son's eyes and that makes you special in mine, as well. We may now discuss a few things, if you don't mind."

"Whenever you want," I smiled.

Queen Frigga began explaining to me how I was to behave in front of other Asgardians, what the latest styles were among the Asgardian women and other important things that I might need to know.

While we were talking, Loki brought out a tray with a pot of tea and some cups. He served us, quietly and I thought about how funny it was to see the prince serving instead of being served. I was aware that Loki was not a lazy person but he certainly enjoyed being able to command a submissive servant. As he poured tea into my cup, my companion gave me a discreet wink. Queen Frigga was talking about a very important topic and I covered my mouth with my hand so that she would not think I was making light of her speech. Loki turned to leave, once he had finished but his mother caught him by the arm before he could get away.

"Ah, Loki, do not rush off," Frigga's expression changed from serious to that of someone trying to hide a secret. "Cleona and I have concluded our private discussion. Please join us, I am sure that you have matters to discuss with both of us present."

Loki moved his gaze from his mother and over his shoulder, at me. My eyebrows shot up and I tilted my head, in a questioning gesture. He stared at me with 'deer in the headlights' eyes for a few seconds before looking back to his mother. "Yes, I do have something to talk about with both of you." Loki turned around and stepped closer to me. He held out his hand to me and I placed my hand in his open palm.

"Cleona, you must know by now what my intentions toward you are," Loki began. He smirked and chuckled to himself. "If you do not know, I am ashamed to admit that I have not been clear enough. I wish for you to become more than my pet and my servant. In order for us to grow in our relationship, we must become one."

_Is he really doing what I think he's doing? This is a joke, right? _

"I-I have an idea of what you mean but, please explain it to me," I requested.

"My wish is for us to be married," Loki replied, with a grin. "May I have your hand in matrimony, Cleona?"

I glanced from my companion's smiling face to the face of the queen. She was grinning and seemed almost as eager as Loki, to hear my answer.

My body was a little slow to react. I felt like my chest was going to burst with happiness and the excitement set my stomach on edge. A huge grin spread on my face and I smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt. I kissed Loki's hand before he could kiss mine. "Yes, yes you may! I can't think of anything that could make me any happier!"

Loki pulled me out of my chair, to embrace me. "Somehow, I already knew your answer," he whispered, in my ear.

"Cleona, I must welcome you to our family," Queen Frigga said, standing to her feet. "My only regret is that my son could not ask your father's permission for your hand, in the proper manner. It is tradition for the groom's family to accompany him when he asks his intended woman's father for her hand. Given the circumstances, Loki requested that I chaperone him in asking you for your hand. I wish you much happiness."

_Oh. My... family... they can't come to my wedding... _

Although my realization caused a sharp twinge of sadness, in my heart, I extended an arm to Loki's mother. Loki released me and I shared a hug with the queen.

"Lady Cleona, I will have the servants begin their preparations, at once," Frigga said, pulling me away by the shoulders and looking me square in the eye. "Your next task is accompanying Loki to his congratulatory feast, where you will announce your engagement to the members of the court."

"Mother, am I mistaken or are there other matters that you must attend to?" Loki cut in, placing a hand on his mother's back.

Frigga gave the prince a sideways smile. "Of course, my son. I must begin the preparations for your bridal chambers. Please, excuse me. Have a pleasant day!"

After the queen left us, I moved from Loki's side to stand at the balcony's edge. My emotions were all jumbled up inside me and I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"How do you fare, my pet?" Loki spoke up after a few moments of silence.

I smiled, staring at the Asgardian buildings and people, below. "You have made me very happy, Loki..."

There were a few more minutes with nothing being spoken before my companion heaved a sigh. "I have this haunting ability to sense your emotions and the gist of your thoughts, Cleona. You are not being completely honest."

"Please forgive me, I did not mean to lie to you," I leaned my elbows on the banister that encased the balcony. "I'm not sure about my feelings, right away."

"Oh," was the quiet reply from Loki. In that moment and for the first time since I had known the prince, he sounded so small and genuinely hurt. I knew better than to turn around and take a look at Loki because I did not want to see sadness on his face.

"I'm happy that you proposed to me!" I exclaimed. "'Happy' can't even describe how I feel about becoming your wife!"

"There is no other woman who I would wish for my bride," Loki seemed to perk up after I reassured him. "But, what is causing this sadness inside you?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I think you already know the answer..."

"Your family," the prince answered.

"I wish that they could be with me... I want them to feel happy for me..." I admitted. "For them to take part of the happiest event of my life would be ideal... but, it won't happen.."

I felt a cool hand on my back and looked over. Loki had moved to stand beside me and was leaning down, to get a better view of my face. "How I long to make your wishes a reality, Cleona. I cannot perceive a method for us to include your family in the ceremony but, I will begin to search for a way for you to tell them about our engagement."

"Thank you," I grinned, honestly feeling better. I gave Loki a little kiss on the cheek. "You know that you will have to explain to me all the ceremonies and traditions for weddings, here in Asgard."

"Certainly," Loki laughed. "We cannot have the future wife of a prince making herself look a fool on her wedding day."

I jabbed the prince, in the ribs with my elbow. "Just keep in mind that you're the one marrying the fool; _you_ should feel embarrassed."

Loki grinned. "No, you see, I am the fortunate one and you are the fool."

"Yes, yes, I know," I waved my hand, in the air. "The prince marrying the bum, and he's the lucky one?"

"The prince is the harder of the two, to love," Loki explained. "For that reason, he is the lucky one."

"The bum isn't such a walk in the park, either," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, that is why they are such a perfect match?"

"Sounds right, to me.."

* * *

Loki found himself barraged with questions from his fiancé, over the next couple of days. The redhead wanted to know everything about Asgardian wedding ceremonies and she also wanted a reason for such a short engagement.

"Cleona, you must understand that time edges on so slowly for my people, that the seven-day span of a week seems like five years time," Loki explained. "I have already reached the prime of my existence, I do not wish to feel any older when I marry the woman I love."

"You're thousands of years old..." Cleona said, seeming a bit shocked. Loki had explained, a good while earlier that Asgardians aged _much_ slower than humans. "You look like you couldn't be a day over twenty-five. Is everything in... working condition?"

The question was a little surprising for Loki, who did not know Cleona to ask such things. "Do not worry yourself, pet. I am a god, what condition do you my body could be in?"

Cleona turned blood-red. "I just wanted to make sure that you're in physical condition for a honeymoon... being a senior citizen and all."

"How dare you tease me when I have so much weighing on my mind," Loki was stifling his laughter at Cleona's 'senior citizen' comment. "On a more serious note and while we are on the topic, Cleona, I must point out that I will outlive you."

"Yeah, I thought about that..." Cleona sighed. "Not a very pleasant thing to think about but, I'm ok with it."

The human's reply surprised Loki. "You're looking at this with a positive perspective?"

"Of course," Cleona shrugged. "I can get old, wither up and die knowing that I spent my life with my love."

_That's a beautiful insight on the matter. I find it quite depressing._

While Cleona remained confined to Loki's chambers, still waiting for the seamstress to deliver her gowns, Loki felt it necessary to visit with his brother. The feast that was being held in Loki's honor (regarding the brave act of rescuing Cleona) was only a week away and the trickster wished to tell Thor about his engagement before the feast. If not, Loki would catch hell for not sharing the information, earlier.

After searching the palace for the thunderer with no results, Loki took to the palace sparring grounds. Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three were found here, facing each other in friendly sparring matches.

_Where else would I expect to find this group? Honing their bodies and combat skills instead of their minds._

Thor was on the sidelines, watching his friends, Fandral and Hogun, sparring against each other. Loki swiftly approached his brother, without catching the others' attention.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, when he turned in response to the hand that Loki laid on his shoulder. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

Loki laid a finger over his lips, motioning for Thor to use a quieter tone. "I have found myself quite busy, my brother. May we speak, privately?"

A wide grin and a wink from the thunderer had the younger prince fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Thor leaned closer and whispered, "Busy with your Midgardian maiden, eh?"

"Just come with me," Loki's low and agitated tone told Thor that his younger brother wanted to discuss something serious. Loki turned to leave the sparring grounds and Thor followed, slipping out of the sight of his friends.

"What has you so grim, Loki?" Thor asked, once he had followed Loki away from the training grounds and down the path to the stables. "You are putting me in mind of Hogun."

Loki kept walking a few inches ahead of his brother. "I will not waste much of your precious time, Thor. The Midgardian maiden you spoke of has agreed to become my wife."

Thor reached out and caught Loki by the shoulder. Loki turned to face his brother and found himself being bear-hugged by the thunderer. "This is glorious news! We must have a feast and tell our friends!"

_Your__ friends. _

"Father has already called for a feast, in my honor," Loki squirmed from being squeezed, so tightly. "Cleona and I will announce our engagement, then. Until that time, do not speak a word of what I have told you."

"Do not let it trouble you," Thor released Loki and gave him a wide smile. "Your secret is safe with me. Now, come. Join us on the sparring grounds, brother!"

Loki frowned. He didn't wish to hurt Thor's feelings but there were many other things that the trickster should be doing. "I shall make an appearance."

Thor's grin grew even wider. He and Loki started back up the path to the sparring grounds. "You have the ability to appear mysterious, Loki, but there are some things that you cannot hide from me."

"Like what, pray tell?"

"When you presented Cleona to me, I sensed that your interest in her was more than that of a noble prince rescuing a peasant in danger."

"How perceptive of you."

_Woe is me, you have unlocked all of my dark secrets._

"Which brings to mind the fact that you have yet to tell me of your rescue of the maiden. Share it with us, when we are back at the sparring grounds."

"There is still time for me to change my mind about sparring with you."

"Not another word of it."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** Wheeee, chapter 15! We are here! I would like to say thank you to all my readers! You are all wonderful!**

**A special thank you to The Yoshinator, who inspired me with an idea for this next chapter!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be :/**

**A whole new idea has come into my brain and some of my original characters who were in earlier chapters, may be in some future chapters or in a sequel. Oh, my Lord. Did I just say that? A sequel... it's entirely possible.  
**

**I haven't really studied anything on Norse mythology and some of what you are about to read may be a contradiction to the stories of the Norse gods or the Marvel universe but, just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

* * *

_If consumed, the fruit should cause anyone who eats it to become immortal._

"A passage from one of my books has piqued my interests. May I inquire that you verify how true this statement is?" Loki handed the book in question over to his mother. It was a book on Asgardian history.

Frigga took the book and gave her son a quizzical look. She began reading the part that Loki had marked. The queen looked up, her face bright with hope. "Yes, Loki. It's true and I am embarrassed to admit that this information slipped my mind."

"The golden fruit that Idun's tree bears grants the eater immortality?" Loki asked. He almost could not believe how fortunate he was to stumble over this book.

"Yes," Frigga nodded. She closed the book and took Loki's hand. "Idun's apples are the origin of the Asgardians' longevity. A very long time ago, a group of the first of our race happened upon Idun and her apples. After consuming the fruit, they became immortal. In order to remain immortal, this first generation had to eat the apples now and then but with every new generation, the need to consume the apples on a regular basis diminished a bit. Asgardians in the present have no knowledge of Idun's fruit."

Loki grew silent, processing the information and working out his ideas.

"The apples would be indispensable to Cleona's life, here in Asgard," the queen said, smiling.

"I must thank you, Mother," Loki stood to his feet and kissed his mother's hand.

Frigga handed the history book back to her son. "I am eager to hear Cleona's reaction."

_As am I. This information has surely eased my burdening thoughts of an unfair marriage._

The prince quickly left his mother's private rooms. It was quite late, everyone in the palace was asleep. The idea of outliving the woman he loved was a torment for Loki and he found it difficult to sleep. Loki had been studying, this late, due to his worry-induced insomnia. Upon finding the chapter about Idun, the trickster had immediately fled to the queen's private quarters, not worrying about waking Frigga from her sleep or disturbing the Allfather. Loki knew his mother kept late hours and for that reason, she had a private set of rooms to do as she pleased in, until ready to retire to the chambers that she shared with Odin.

Slipping back into his chambers, Loki was careful not to wake Cleona, _yet_. The prince had every intention to wake the girl and tell her the good news. He could feel a grin spreading on his face as he made his way from the doorway to his bed. Cleona was still sound asleep, sprawled across the bed in a very carefree manner. Loki crept behind the canopy that surrounded the bed and stood at Cleona's side of the bed.

"Cleona? Wake up," Loki reached out and gave the sleeping girl a tap on the shoulder. She stirred, slightly. "Wake up! Cleona!"

Cleona mumbled as she opened her eyes and turned to see who was waking her up. She blinked at Loki and looked around before propping herself up on her elbow. "What is it?"

Loki crouched down to his companion's level and laid his hand on her waist. "I shall not apologize for so rudely waking you from your sleep because I have very exciting news, Cleona."

"What? What's the news?" Cleona tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Loki leaned closer and watched his companion, carefully, as he spoke, "A way for you to become immortal has presented itself."

"In the middle of the night?" Cleona laid flat, on her back. She was groggy and the prince's words hadn't fully sunk in, just yet. She raised an eyebrow. "How does it work?"

"Your immortality comes in the shape of a golden apple and all it requires is that you eat this apple," Loki explained. "You may have to consume them, periodically for a lasting effect."

Cleona's eyes grew wide. "That's all? I just have to eat an apple?"

"Yes," Loki assured Cleona, as he stood up. He made his way around to the other side of the bed, to sit down. "My brother and I will make a trip to Idun's forest, as soon as possible." The trickster began to remove his boots and looked over his shoulder, at Cleona. "We shall gather baskets and baskets of the apples."

"Immortality..." Cleona whispered, staring up at the ceiling. The redhead was thinking of what being immortal might be like.

Loki took off the outer layers of his ensemble, until he was down to a grey tunic and a black pair of pants. "Are you not pleased, Cleona?"

The redhead's head snapped in Loki's direction. "Loki, I don't even have words for how happy I am..." She reached out to grasp the prince's sleeve. "There is no doubt in my mind that you would go to the end of Asgard and Earth to make me happy."

_Unknowingly, I have become a fool for you._

"This isn't just for you, my pet," Loki smirked. He climbed under the covers to lay beside the human. "I will also benefit from you becoming immortal."

"How's that?" Cleona scooted closer and rested her face against Loki's shoulder. She was teasing, she knew that sharing long lives would make her companion happy.

There was a short silence. "My worrisome thoughts will vanish and I will know a peaceful slumber, once again."

"You were worrying about... me dying before you?" the red-head was now whispering.

"No one wants their spouse to die, I suppose," Loki lowered his voice, too. "Even gods die, I am aware of that. The thought of you and I parting ways, when it seemed that we had just begun our life was the tormenting thought that has kept me from relaxing. I could not subject you to such a terrible fate."

Cleona grasped on to her companion's arm, tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "Loki..."

"Good night, Cleona," Loki said.

"Good night."

* * *

"I'm nervous, Loki."

"You have no reason to feel nervous about meeting my brother's friends," Loki replied.

I hooked my arm through his, as we continued on our walk from the palace to the stables. "That is not why I am nervous. I just don't like the idea of you going so far away.." I was going to see Loki, Thor and Thor's friends off on an expedition to find Idun's golden apples. This was my first day out, since the seamstress had brought my new clothes and it felt good to be walking around the hallways instead of being confined.

Loki gave me a smirk. "Cleona, you need not worry about us. I have gone on such trips for hundreds of years."

"Yes but, I wasn't around to worry about you," I rolled my eyes.

"My mother has held that position since I was a child, I believe," Loki laughed. "It is a pleasure to know that you will fret yourself silly, in my absence."

"What else will I have to do, when you aren't here?" I said.

"Mother would always enjoy a visit from you," Loki offered. "You could attend court with the Allfather."

"You're joking about your father."

Another laugh from my companion. "Our trip will not be a long one; a few days at the most. I must return in time for my celebratory feast."

_A few days? When you have only one person in an entire world, a day seems like a week._

I smiled. It was a partially fake smile but worrying the prince with my feelings about his absence was the last thing I wanted to do, right now. "I shouldn't whine; you are doing this for me."

"Obviously, it pleases me that you will pine for me, so fiercely," Loki lowered his voice. "That knowledge will make returning home that much sweeter."

We were now out of the palace and walking the path to the stables, where Thor and his friends were waiting. As I had noticed from Loki's balcony, the grass and trees in Asgard were not too different from Earth. The greenery was more lush and the leaves of the trees were different but they were similar enough to remind me of home. The rest of our walk was quiet; I was listening to the birds chirping and the sound of hooves and horses braying were growing louder. When we reached the stables, there were stable hands leading horses out of their stalls and preparing the horses for their journey. Loki's brother and four other Asgardians were conversing in the midst of all these preparations. I could see that three of the four Asgardians were men and a lone, female warrior completed the group. They all looked pleasant, except for one of the men; he looked very serious and wasn't smiling or laughing with the others.

Loki let out a low grunt and rolled his eyes in my direction. "My brother's friends refer to themselves as 'Lady Sif and The Warriors Three'."

"A girl?" I whispered, trying my best not to sound jealous. My confidence was beginning to fail me as we walked closer to the group. On one hand, it seemed justifiable for me to feel jealous that this woman was going on a long journey with my future husband, however, when I thought about it in a rational way, it seemed childish and silly.

When Loki told me that he was going on this trip, I wanted to accompany him but the prince assured me that I would be more comfortable at home because the journey would be rough and since I did not have the skills to defend myself should there be any danger, I might be more hurt than help. Of course, he was right but it seemed a little unfair that Lady Sif was welcome to travel with Loki and the others while I had to stay behind, in a strange place minus my only friend in this world.

"Lady Sif is quite a formidable warrior," Loki explained. He could sense my feelings, I was well aware of that fact. He patted my arm, gently, as he continued. "She has proven herself, more times than can be counted, and truly earned her title as goddess of war. Her taste for battle nearly matches Thor's."

_Oh. She kicks butt with the rest of you._

"We were beginning to think you lost, brother!" Thor exclaimed, once we joined his little group. Lady Sif and the three unfamiliar men were studying me, closely. "Friends! This is Lady Cleona, Loki's friend from Midgard."

Giving a curtsy and a friendly nod of acknowledgement, I felt like royalty. I had never curtsied to anyone in my life, before now. I stood straight and gave the band of warriors a smile, trying to appear as graceful as I could. The queen had given me tips on how the wife of a prince should behave in front of an audience and I was putting her advice to good use. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

The tallest of the unfamiliar Asgardians stepped forward. The man had red hair and a beard to match. He was stocky, broad and wore an honest smile. He bowed, slightly. "Volstagg, milady. The pleasure is ours."

Next to introduce himself was the most serious of the group. He was smaller in stature than the others but I could sense a quiet fierceness from him. His hair was black, as were his eyes. "I am Hogun."

"Don't be fooled by Hogun's demeanor, Lady Cleona," the last man piped up. This man was a blonde, like Thor and was also outgoing like Loki's brother. I could see that he was also a bit of a flirt. "Out of all of us, he is the most happy to meet you. Fandral, at your service."

"I am Lady Sif, goddess of war," Sif said. She spoke, proudly and with more confidence than I could ever muster up. Sif was fair-skinned and her hair was as black as Loki's. She wore protective armor, like Thor and his other friends, without showing much skin. I immediately felt respect for the woman, although I was still envious of her position in Thor's band of warriors.

"I would like to express my thanks to you for accompanying Prince Loki on this expedition," I bowed my head, quickly.

"It is no trouble," Thor said, smiling. He placed his large hand on my shoulder, nearly causing me to lose my balance. I returned his smile and it was obvious that he wanted to say something else, that something was eating at his insides.

"Yes?" I whispered.

Thor leaned a bit closer before whispering, "It is no trouble, my future sister."

My skin probably turned four different colors. I raised my voice to my normal level and tried not to stutter. "I am still very grateful to you all. Please, be safe and I hope your trip is pleasant." Thor held back his giggles and when he removed his hand from my shoulder, I curtsied, once more. Turning to Loki, who had been silent all this time, I found his expression difficult to read. He grasped my hand and I lifted his fingers to give them a quick kiss. Loki stared at me with that pair of green galaxies he used for eyes and one of the many things I read from his eyes, just then, was that he also did not like saying goodbye. Before I lost my courage, standing on tiptoe, I gave my companion a kiss which he returned, heartily. When we broke the kiss, I hurried off without looking back.

_Be safe and return to me, quickly. Without you, I am alone and it scares me._


End file.
